Ruby Rose: Reaper of Grimm
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Ruby Rose, died at age 10, trained by Qrow at age 12, got into Beacon at Age 15... Wait what? DIED at age 10?
1. Meet Ruby Rose

I think I sat on this one long enough. Time to show my RWBY worth by finally writing the fanfiction I said I was going to.

So, here it is. Ruby Rose: Reaper of Grimm

Disclaimer: RedDragonforce 1 doesn't own RWBY. RIP Monty and bless RT for continuing the main story and Chibi!

(Story Begin)

(Chapter Begin)

Ruby couldn't believe who she found randomly in a Dust Shop of all things. While reading her favorite Weapons Magazine (in more ways than one), who had shown up other than Roman Torchwick, a highlighted Target back at the office. While Targets had assigned members to take care of them, Roman's was lasting longer than normal. Ruby couldn't say anything, because she hadn't taken out her own current primary target, and it's been 2 years since she was assigned that target. Ruby felt bored at the hired help Roman sent after her. It was really their fault though, people knew not to disturb her reading.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were," commented Roman, about as dryly as she was bored. She couldn't help but agree with him, "Well Red, I think we can say this has been an eventful evening."

'Not nearly enough,' thought Ruby, mentally rolling her eyes at him. He put out his cigar as Sirens were now within earshot, 'Oh great, what's he gonna do: shoot me with his cane?'

"And as much as I'd love to stick around," continued Roman, bringing up his cane, "I'm afraid this..." the end opened up, revealing a reticle, "is where we part ways."

'Of course he did,' sighed Ruby, before he fired.

Ruby used her Sniper-Scythe (one of the best weapons ever in her no-so-humble opinion), to avoid the blast, but lost sight of him after she landed and got her bearings. Looking around, she noticed Roman heading up an escape ladder to a nearby roof.

Turning to the Store Owner, someone she knew for a while now, "You okay if I go after him?" she asked. When he nodded, she moved quickly to catch up with Roman on the roof.

Upon landing on the roof, she got his attention. "Hey!" she called out, attempting to stall for time.

"Persistant," muttered Roman, but Ruby heard him anyways.

'Hey, if Death couldn't stop me, then you certainly can't,' thought Ruby, getting ready for a real tussle when an airship came up from the other side of the building. It's light shown on her, blinding her long enough for Roman to get on it.

"End of the line, Red!" called out Roman, holding up the Fire Dust Crystal in front of him before tossing it out in front of her and blasting it.

Ruby covered her face, prepared to tank the hit when she sensed someone land between her and the Dust Crystal and conjured a shield, blocking the explosion from reaching her. Moving her arm, she saw Glynda Goodwitch standing in front her, ready to fight. Ruby would have squeed if she still wasn't in a fight. Ruby felt content at watching Glynda at work, knocking the ship off its axis. Suddenly, a darkhaired woman replaced Roman, her face in shadow, but Ruby knew that dress anywhere. She was proven further correct when the eyes glowed golden as she used Fire to counteract Glynda's Ice. Ruby realized she had to intervene and brought back her Scythe into her Sniper mode, but all her shots were blocked by the woman's hand, her Oum-damned hand!

'That's cheating!' whined Ruby in her head, but let it go as the woman set a series of mines and before Ruby could react, Glynda already sent her forward to avoid the small explosions.

Collecting herself and putting away her weapon since the Airship was out of range and it was getting late in which she had to meet up with Yang and return home. She was starting her third year at Signal within two days after all. Turning to Glynda there was only one thing to say.

"Can I have your Autograph!" squeed Ruby. (What? She's a fan.)

* * *

She did not get her Autograph. Furthermore she was in an interrogation room! She's 15! Okay, sure it's standard procedure, but she's not a criminal! The worst thing she was guilty of was collateral damage while using self-defense, and that's covered under self-defense! But, Ruby soldiered on and endured the scolding from Glynda, which was quite useless because the 'dangers' she was talking about that happened tonight weren't anywhere near as dangerous as some of her recent missions for the office. Glynda eventually stepped aside and allowed someone to enter. That someone was Ozpin. THE Ozpin of legend, well a short legend because Ozpin's legend had only really begun roughly 25-ish years ago by becoming the youngest Headmaster of an Academy.

(AN1)

"Ruby Rose," greeted Ozpin, walking in with cookies and a mug a coffee (three guesses as to who the coffee went to). He bent down to get closer look at her, "You have... Silver Eyes."

And there it was. Her Family's bloodline, the Silver Eyes. Not many can actually discern her Silver from other people's Gray eyes, though shining ever so slightly brighter helped. Of course, she could will her eyes to shine even brighter if she really wanted to. If she learned one thing from Death, it was the secret behind her Silver Eyes... and her Mother's side of the family. Though it was concerning that her eyes was what he opened with.

"Ye... Yes," confirmed Ruby.

"So... where did you learn to do this?" asked Ozpin referring to the security footage provided to Glynda, more curious than his voice implied, despite not sounding surprised at all.

"Signal Academy," replied Ruby, she wasn't going to lie to Ozpin about basic information that wasn't an actual secret.

"They taught you how to use one of the most Dangerous weapons ever designed?" questioned Ozpin.

"Well... one teacher in particular," said Ruby, knowing who both of them were concluding.

"I see..." said Ozpin, finally setting down the cookies in front of her.

Ruby figured they weren't poisoned, given the circumstances, and opted to at least taste one... before shoving a half-dozen down. (Hey, she was a growing girl and chocolate chip cookies happened to be her second favorite food in Remnant.)

"It's just that I've only seen one other Scythe Wielder of that level of Skill before..." continued Ozpin, "A dusty old Crow(Qrow)."

"Well that is my Uncle Qrow Branwen for you," said Ruby, clearing her mouth of cookie, "I had no luck with weapons before he took me under his wing. Now I'm a Scythe Master!"

Ruby flourished that statement with a few 'ninja' moves. Hey, even if she doesn't like to brag normally, who says she can't have fun every now and again.

"So I noticed," said Ozpin, showing nothing of his true expression behind schooled features, "And what is an adorable girl, like yourself, doing at a school that trains warriors?"

"Well..." replied Ruby, letting all pretense drop, "I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" asked Ozpin, in a layered way.

"Pretty much," said Ruby, "I've only got 2 years left at Signal and I plan on attending Beacon afterwards. It's like the Best School locally. My Father's a retired Huntsman and my mother was a Huntress. They always taught me it was better to help others if we can, and I want to do all that I can to help others, so doing what you love and loving what you're doing is an ideal job, so Huntress it was. My sister's starting at Beacon this year going for basically the same goal, so it the more the merrier."

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ozpin... finally.

"Professor Ozpin, Youngest Headmaster in history, or at least Beacon's history," replied Ruby.

"Hello," greeted Ozpin again, properly this time.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby replied.

"You want to come to my school?" asked Ozpin, again a layered question.

"Words fail how much I want to go there," answered Ruby.

Ozpin and Glynda shared a look, before Glynda rolled her eyes.

'Victory!' cheered Ruby internally, 'Though I would have been content to go without the lecture.'

"Very well, you're approved," said Ozpin.

It took all my skill not to smirk while acting surprised.

"For... for real?" asked Ruby, feigning surprise rather well.

"Yes. The paperwork will be handled with Signal. You simply need to report to the transport tomorrow by 2PM," added Glynda.

Ruby followed them out and was allowed to head home to get ready for Beacon tomorrow. As Ruby walked along the way to the transport to Patch Island, she walked by Junior's bar. It was a neat little Information Hub. Ruby had used it once or twice for minor missions inside Vale before, when the office didn't have a lot of information. Ironic given the nature of her work. Suddenly, one of the windows shattered as the Owner, known as Junior, flew out of it. Her sister, oddly enough, jumped out two seconds later.

"Yang? What the hell! You said you were meeting a few friends before school!"

"That's... a long story."

"Bright Eyes, is that you?" groaned Junior, looking at Ruby.

"Hey Junior. Is that my Sister's hair you're holding?"

"Unfortunately..." replied Junior, letting go of the hair.

"Yang, we talked about this!"

"You talked, I said no," grumped Yang, folding her arms.

(AN2)

"Yang..." sighed Ruby, shaking her head, "Let's go home. You wouldn't believe the day I had."

"Really? Do tell!"

"Fine..." said Ruby's, rolling her eyes, she began to tell Yang her adventure at the Dust Store, leaving out Ozpin and her admittance into Beacon early. She wanted to save that for the transport tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Ozpin and Glynda were reviewing Ruby's file before the transport was set to leave, making sure everything was in order.

"Should we have told her?" asked Glynda.

"About what?" asked Ozpin, taking a sip of that sweet nectar from the Gods.

"That we know she's..." started Glynda.

"Not yet. Maybe in a few days once she's settled. If you didn't notice, she was fully aware of her Eyes."

"She never said anything or gave away anything in her body language."

"She did. She said Yes, as in a full and complete yes to Silver Eyes. If she didn't know, she would have shown confusion, she didn't."

"Hmm... And about the other thing?"

"Tai told us to let her come to us about it. It's a bit hard to understand it though. Even for me."

"Well, you would be more likely to believe it because..."

"Yes, there is that. But don't worry. Things are going to be fine. I won't make the same mistakes as I did with her mother."

* * *

The girls got packed the next morning while Tai was getting his stuff ready. Since he was a Teacher, he had to head out early for the Faculty Meeting that day. Last Minute, but Tai said he wasn't surprised. Last Minute Meetings were part of the job. Plus, since Qrow was out, he had to be there doubly so. Yang was still unaware of Ruby's transfer and didn't pay attention as Ruby had her stuff with her as they headed out to the Beacon Transport Ship for New Students. Yang did get curious when Ruby followed her on board.

"Ruby, I know you're gonna miss me while I'm Beacon, but you don't have to follow me there," said Yang, "Besides, you got to report to Signal before the day's up."

"I left out something about yesterday..." replied Ruby, letting a little smirk appear.

"What happened," said Yang, suddenly becoming concerned.

"Ozpin spoke to me about the incident while I was with Glynda and invited me to transfer to Beacon Early..."

"What!? No way!" exclaimed Yang, hugging Ruby, "Oh I can't believe my little sister gets to go to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!"

"Yang," deadpanned Ruby, "Stop. You're embarrassing us."

"And you don't really feel it, do you, Ruby?" said Yang, letting go of Ruby with a serious expression.

"It's dulled, but yes. It's still embarrassing," said Ruby, "Also exciting. A dulled sense of excitement since the initial feeling left."

"Does it still hurt?" asked Yang.

"Only on bad days, which hasn't happened in a while," replied Ruby, placing her hand over her heart.

"Well, moving ahead two years will certainly get the school buzzing. That doesn't happen too often. It didn't happen to our parents, that's for sure," continued Yang.

"That's because my Mom is the first of the Rose family to attend an Academy," replied Ruby, "I don't want people to think I'm special. It'll draw too much unwanted attention."

"Well, the truth is that you ARE special. Summer always said so. Next time we see her, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear about this."

"Speaking of which, I'll need to find some time to report in tonight without anyone noticing. I have to update my primary mission folder."

"So she's here then. Give it time. She'll slip up and you can get her."

Their conversation was cut short by the news being turned on and it was covering the attempted Robbery last night, without mentioning Ruby by name of course. The news moved onto the White Fang before Glynda appeared in Hologram form, replacing the news.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," said Glynda, "I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch. You have been among the few selected to attend Beacon Academy starting this year. Our world has entered a time of Peace and it's up to us to maintain that Peace. As future Huntsmen, it will be your job to protect the people from those that threaten them."

Glynda ended the welcome here and allowed them to see the sights outside of the transport and they saw across the landscape. Ruby and Yang could even see Signal in the distance, reminding Ruby of her friends she might no longer see for two years. Unfortunately, one person was suffering from motion sickness, causing Ruby to sigh and bring out a barf bag, passing it off to the person before he ralphed his lunch into it.

"How d'you know?" asked Yang.

Ruby gave her a look. Yang understood then. Ruby's place of work had basic information. Though how she knew she'd meet a motion sick person today was only something Ruby could have found out if she planned it.

"Wait, did you plan this?" asked Yang.

"Maaaybeeee..." grinned Ruby, before frowning again, "It's not like I can get a full picture. Death's not particularly keen on spoiling the future, but he does give hints, maybe a personnel folder with a photo and minimal information. His just had 'Motion Sickness' along with two other blurbs, including his name. It's not like I can form an opinion based on that."

"I guess you're right," sighed Yang, "Imagine if you didn't?"

"Vomit on your shoes," said Ruby, "Why? Because the universe loves Karma."

"Of course it does," said Yang, "just because I'm have a Masters in Puns, doesn't mean the Universe needs to hold it over my head."

"Well... we'll see once we get to Beacon."

The girls smiled as Beacon grew ever closer, starting their next adventure... maybe together as well.

(Chapter End)

(Volume One Theme Song lyrics)

They see you as Small and Helpless

They see you as just a Child

Surprised when they find out that a

WARRIOR will soon run wild

Prepare for your greatest moments

Prepare for your finest hour

The Dream that you've always dreamed is

SUDDENLY about to Flower

We are Lightning straying from the Thunder

Miracles of Ancient Wonder

This will be the day we've waited for

This will be the day we open up the door

I don't want to hear your Absolution

Hope you're ready for a Revolution

Welcome to a World of New Solutions

Welcome to a world of Bloody Evolutions

In time... your heart will open minds

A story will be told

And Victory is IN a Simple Soul

* * *

Okay, that is the first chapter: episode 1 plus the final scene of the Yellow Trailer - as that's the chronology (at least what I believe it to be. Let me know if I'm wrong) - and a miscellaneous scene as well. The Parenthesis are mainly fourth wall pokes and things you'd be aware of having watched the show. Hopefully you get the jokes and references made, as well as the no nonsense mystery as to who the characters are. I'm horrible at descriptions (at least not as good as other people) so I just have their names and people can either watch the show or look up a photo on how people look.

For those who are new, check out my other stories to get a sense of how I write. I love rewriting a show from pre-established dialogue and events and changing it ever so slightly so that it's basically interwoven into the actual timeline. Any Changes I make are intentional as we know what's going on from having watched all five completed Volumes at this time... or because of the story Elements I'm implementing into this particular story.

Also, the premise for the story is in the description. No elements from Soul Eater intentionally added. I've only seen like 1.5 episodes and I'm clearly getting lucky if I describe something accurate that show does in reference to what I'm doing here. What I'm doing here is soul-y for this RWBY fic. This is basically just the start, so don't expect Moon Shattering spoilers this early.

AN1: Given the timeframe we have on Ozpin, he is over 50. He was already Headmaster by the time STRQ applied to Beacon, and he let all four of them in. Because they would be 17 at the time with his minimal age of 29, then he's twelve years older than them at bare minimum. STRQ's age in the current day is roughly 39-41. They started at 17, completed four years of Beacon. Yang's earliest time of being Born would be nearly a year later (if a shotgun wedding out of Graduation, but that's assuming a bit much), so basically when STRQ is 21-22 when Yang was Born, and that's at the earliest. Add 17-18 years and they are 38-40 at bare minimum going into Volume 5 and 6. Ozpin being 12+ years older, makes him 50+. Mic Drop! So I lowball it, but pad a few years for good measure.

AN2: Looks like Yang watched DBZA Bald This Way. (It's a good video, and I'm not being paid to advertise.)

So... Here's to my RWBY Fanfic. I thought of this WAY back in V3, and I wanted to let the story proceed so what I change doesn't harder to work around as the show moves forward. But with 5 Volumes to work with now... I can work around it better.

Until next time...

Later,

RDF1


	2. Ruby's fateful encounters

Okay, chapter 2 is here guys!

DragonX: They see you as (punch!)

RDF1: Yeah, none of that.

DragonX: But... (BOOT!)

DragonX goes flying across the horizon.

RDF1: I did promise not to have the lyrics beyond the first chapter. Besides, the Lyrics aren't even apart of the story. They're at the very end of the chapter. It's not required to read through them. It's easy to find where they are and skip passed them. I don't get the big deal. Maybe because there are a metric (bleep) ton of videos for the RWBY Soundtrack, I don't know. What I do know is I just wanted something to help build hype and add in a Show Opening once and a majority of my (small number of) reviews say it's not good to have them there. Well GUESS WHAT: I'M KEEPING THEM! It's just for the one chapter, so get over it or find another fic to read. It's not hard to skip past it!

Now, that being said... CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RT or RWBY. God Bless Oum!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Glynda ended the welcome here and allowed them to see the sights outside of the transport and they saw across the landscape. Ruby and Yang could even see Signal in the distance, reminding Ruby of her friends she might no longer see for two years. Unfortunately, one person was suffering from motion sickness, causing Ruby to sigh and bring out a barf bag, passing it off to the person before he ralphed his lunch into it._

 _"How d'you know?" asked Yang._

 _Ruby gave her a look. Yang understood then. Ruby's place of work had basic information. Though how she knew she'd meet a motion sick person today was only something Ruby could have found out if she planned it._

 _"Wait, did you plan this?" asked Yang._

 _"Maaaybeeee..." grinned Ruby, before frowning again, "It's not like I can get a full picture. Death's not particularly keen on spoiling the future, but he does give hints, maybe a personnel folder with a photo and minimal information. His just had 'Motion Sickness' along with two other blurbs, including his name. It's not like I can form an opinion based on that."_

 _"I guess you're right," sighed Yang, "Imagine if you didn't?"_

 _"Vomit on your shoes," said Ruby, "Why? Because the universe loves Karma."_

 _"Of course it does," said Yang, "just because I'm have a Masters in Puns, doesn't mean the Universe needs to hold it over my head."_

 _"Well... we'll see once we get to Beacon."_

 _The girls smiled as Beacon grew ever closer, starting their next adventure... maybe together as well._

(Recap End)

Once the ship landed, Jaune (Barf Boy) quickly rushed out and let the last bits of emesis out into the trash can, followed by dropping the barf bag in there as well. Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang walked out to see Beacon before them, closer than they ever saw it before.

"Dad's descriptions don't do this place right," said Yang, admiring the view.

"I'm not sure anyone's could..." said Ruby, before being sent spinning by Yang's friends, taking her with them.

"SORRY RUBY! LET'S CATCH UP IN THE BALL ROOM!" called back Yang.

Ruby was still spinning a bit before falling back into a luggage cart, something normally seen in hotels.

"YOU DOLT!" said an angry voice striding up to her, "Do you have any idea what you're doing!?"

"It wasn't my fault!" replied Ruby. 'Oh boy, I'm supposed to win her over and THIS is the first impression I get. Greeeeeat...'

(AN1)

Ruby tried to help by giving one the cases to her, but it was snagged by Weiss, the currently angry girl at her stuff almost exploding because of this dunce in front of her.

"Likely story!" snapped Weiss, opening the case and bringing out a Fire Dust Cylinder and began shaking it, "Do you even know what's in here!? It's Dust! From the Schnee Dust Company! Fire, Lightning, Energy!"

"Wait, stop, don't shake tha... Ahhh... AAAHHHH... ACHOO!" started Ruby, before sneezing.

(BOOM)

An explosion of Fire, Ice, and Lightning oddly enough went off point blank in Weiss's face, covering her in soot. Thank Oum for Aura.

"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!" screeched Weiss, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" snapped back Ruby, glaring at Weiss, "I didn't fall on your bags on purpose, I was knocked into a dizzying spin and couldn't keep my balance. And then you have the NERVE to lecture me about Dust Protocol while ignoring said Dust Protocol, which you should have a copy of! I sneezed because you waved an unsecure Dust Vial in front of me, letting out Dust Particles! I have a Dust Allergy! If anything, YOU are the idiot who doesn't take proper caution around explosive material!"

"At least I'm of age to be here! Shouldn't you be in one of the Junior Prep Schools!?" countered Weiss, deliberately ignoring her fault in this incident.

"She does have a point though," said another voice, getting both their attention, "You really should be careful, Miss Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. It wouldn't do for the Heiress to show bad example."

Blake offered the Dust Vial that flew off with the explosion, thankful by its sturdy container despite faulty securing method. Weiss just glared, grabbed the Dust Vial, placed in the case, handed it off to one of the servants helping her with her luggage and finally turned and walked off.

"Thank you," said Ruby, "I appreciate it."

"Antagonizing a Schnee to her face takes guts. Besides, you were wasting time. Orientation starts in about 15 minutes," replied Blake, who walked off.

Ruby stopped and took a deep breath, wondering where that outburst came from. Not even Yang could get her riled up that easily. Weiss was really a piece of work. Hopefully, things won't get any worse.

"Uh... Hi," said a male voice this time.

Ruby turned to look at Jaune, smiling slightly at the thought of what he had just witnessed, having been delayed by the visit to the trash can.

"Hello yourself," replied Ruby.

"The name's Jaune," said Jaune, holding out his hand.

"Ruby," replied Ruby, taking the hand in a handshake.

"So... what was that all about?" asked Jaune.

"Don't know. I don't usually get like that, especially around people I don't know," said Ruby, "But, she was being nothing but rude, so Golden Rule: Treat others the way they treat you."

"I don't think that's..." started Jaune, before shaking his head, "Never mind."

Both of them started walking around Beacon, trying to make small talk.

"I have to say, that was pretty lucky you had that barf bag on the ship. Do you have Motion Sickness too?"

"Nope" replied Ruby, "But statistically, 1 in 500 people have Motion Sickness, so I'd thought I'd gamble those odds. Only had one, so if someone else had it, I don't know if you could gotten it."

This was a lie, but what Jaune didn't know didn't hurt him, and he couldn't prove it anyways.

"Well, at least it's not as dangerous as a Dust Allergy," replied Jaune.

"Yeah... we got lucky."

"Lucky? You nearly blew a hole in ground."

"There was no hole and you know it!" pointed out Ruby adamantly.

"Okay, okay..." relented Jaune.

A moment passed before Ruby brought out her Scythe.

"Jaune, meet Crescent Rose, my sweetheart."

"You're dating your Scythe?" asked Jaune.

"Ew. She's like my daughter, not a girlfriend," replied Ruby, but with a smirk to let him know she wasn't angry with him, "Also, it's customized high-impact Sniper Rifle."

"Hmm, so it is," said Jaune, "Well, Crocea Mors doesn't have a full transformation, but he's a classic."

"Classic?" asked Ruby, an eyebrow raised, not many classics were left after the Great War.

"Yeah, My Great Great Grandfather used it during the Great War. I wanted to honor him."

"I'm sure you will," smiled Ruby.

Another beat went by as they put away their weapons, until Jaune spoke again.

"So uh... do you know where we're supposed to be going?"

"Ball Room. My sis yelled it at me as she was being dragged away by her friends. They knocked me into Ice Queen's luggage."

"Ouch. And where is the Ball Room?" asked Jaune.

"You guys looking for the Ball Room?" asked a new voice.

Ruby and Jaune turned to see two girls and two guys walk up to them. Ruby recognized who they were, but said nothing. She wasn't supposed to know about them after all.

"You two new students?" asked the voice from before, belonging to Coco.

"Yep, first day," replied Jaune, "Can you help us?"

"No problem," said Velvet, a Bunny Faunus, not that anyone cared negatively, "It's not far."

"It's over there," said Fox, pointing into a random direction.

"Forgive him, he's blind," said Coco, bringing down her partner's arm.

"It would be our Honor to see you to the Ball Room," spoke up Yatsuharu, easily the tallest out of the group.

"We're Team CFVY," introduced Coco, "I'm Coco, Fox is my partner, and Teammates Velvet and Yatsuharu. We're Second Year Students."

"Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc."

Unbeknownst to Jaune, Ruby gave Fox a nod, who returned it, despite not being able to physically see her. The group started in the correct direction to the Ball Room.

"So... how do you know where your going if your blind?" asked Jaune, "I'm sorry if I'm being blunt."

"It's okay. My teammates help me out every now and again, but I have my other senses help me. I can smell and hear people. Feel the wind. That sort of thing."

(AN2)

"That is so awesome," admitted Jaune.

"Well, there you go," said Coco, pointing to a tall building, "There's the Ball Room. Have fun... and Good Luck!"

"Luck?" asked Jaune.

"You'll find out," winked Velvet.

Fox waved and Yatsu bowed as Team CFVY headed their own way while Jaune and Ruby headed inside.

(AN3)

* * *

Once inside, Ruby saw Yang and said goodbye to Jaune.

"Oh great. Where am I going to find another quirky girl like that?" asked Jaune.

He never noticed a girl with red hair and very practical armor behind him as he went to find a good spot.

"Hey Ruby," greeted Yang, before being bopped on the head by her little sister.

"You're friends caused me a lot of trouble out front," said Ruby, "An explosion literally less than a minute after your friends snagged you away."

"Whoa, meltdown already?" asked Yang.

"In record time," replied Ruby, "I fall on this girl's luggage and she goes off like I attacked her or something. I point out that it's her fault and she goes of even more... she's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yep," replied Yang, as Ruby turned to face Weiss.

Weiss cleared her throat before speaking, "It seems that I should apologize to you. My servants did point out that your sister's... 'friends' did barrel through you. I am sorry for losing my temper. Though your reaction was a bit harsh."

"You're not wrong," replied Ruby, "I'm not normally like that. I'm sorry for snapping as much as I did. Let's start over, my name is Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee," replied Weiss, both of them shaking hands.

"Aw... my little sis is growing up!" grinned Yang, as she side-hugged Ruby and gave her a noogie.

"Weiss, meet Yang, my older sister. Yang, this is Weiss, the one who shook an unsecure Dust container in front of me, triggering my Dust Allergy."

"I said I was sorry!" pressed Weiss.

"She's just teasing. I rubbed off on her. Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you," replied Yang, letting go of Ruby and shaking Weiss's hand.

Suddenly, everyone heard feedback and turned towards the raised Platform. Ozpin and Glynda stood up there, gazing out at all the students who applied and arrived at Beacon this year.

"I'll keep this brief," addressed Ozpin, "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see... is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You believe Knowledge will free you of this, but as your time at this school will prove: Knowledge can only take you so far. It's up to you to take the first step."

With that, Ozpin turned and left the stage with that bombshell. Glynda picked up after him.

"You will gather in the Ball Room tonight. You're Initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready. You're dismissed."

With that, Glynda left as well, leaving everyone in the Ball Room to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Ruby appeared in her office space at her work location. Having personal portals to your particular desk was an Oum send in this line of work. Checking her inbox, she went over miscellaneous letters from co-workers, upcoming events, normal business stuff. Though she noticed a letter from her mom.

"Dear Ruby,

Congratulations on making it into Beacon. I'm sure Ozpin was hiding surprise and feigning not knowing about you. He does that to a lot of people. I'm looking forward to meeting your new Team Members when you get permission to bring them. Best of Luck with Initiation. Just remember that I love you and to never ever take on a Solo Mission. Give my best to Yang!

Love,

Mom"

"Oh Mom," giggled Ruby at her mother's antics. Being Dead had given her a great advantage. Meeting her Mother after 6 years was very good for her soul, dead as it was inside now.

Ruby sat down and brought out her file on the computer at her desk and updated it accordingly. Finishing up, she decided to head down the hall to the notice bulletins, seeing if she could catch a few other co-workers at this hour. Heading down to the Bulletins she did indeed found one, and it was happenstance to be the exact one she wanted to talk to.

"Well, if it isn't Neo," greeted Ruby, "I saw Roman yesterday. You still working that long con?"

"Yeah, it wasn't the right time. I had an opportunity, but that woman... Cinder just had to show up at that moment," replied Neo, talking despite being Mute in the Living World, "I need to be careful. I don't want Cinder to roast me just because I'm doing my job."

(AN4)

"Yeah, saw her too. Makes we wish you were there, make it a fair fight."

"If only. Cinder might have me fight against you 3v1, and not even you could handle that."

"3v2. Glynda Goodwitch was there."

"Lucky," said Neo, "So, you got into Beacon?"

"Initiation's tomorrow, so it's not entirely official yet."

"I see."

"Well, I can't stay too long," said Ruby, "Best of luck. If the moment comes, we can take them down together."

"We'll see, Ruby," replied Neo, "Catch you later. Roman's waiting."

With that, Ruby and Neo parted ways.

* * *

Ruby quietly snuck back into the Ball Room from a hidden area and quickly snuck to where she and Yang were sleeping. She grabbed her stuff and got ready for bed. By the time Yang got back, Ruby was finished and writing a letter to Signal.

"It's like a BIG Slumber Party!" proclaimed Yang, plopping down next to her.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys," noted Ruby.

"I know I sure do," grinned Yang as she looked around at the shirtless guys before Jaune crossed in front of them and noticed Yang looking. Yang quickly changed conversations, "What's that?"

"It's a letter to the gang back at Signal, explaining things. I didn't get a chance to tell them in all the rush. We didn't Board at Signal like we're doing here."

"That's cool, so anyone at the office?" asked Yang.

"Just a few people. Didn't stay very long," replied Ruby, focusing on her letter, "It sucks not having my friends here."

"Hey, what about Jaune? He's nice," offered Yang, "One new friend. Solid increase!"

"Can't say the same about Weiss," sighed Ruby, turning around and giving up on the letter for a few minutes, "First impression not good. Second impression was rather neutral."

"Give it time. If you end up in the same team, you can earn her friendship no problem."

"If only," smiled Ruby.

"Hey, it's only been a day. No need to rush into a group of new friends like that," said Yang, "Dad wouldn't like if you made friends with the wrong crowd."

Ruby then heard a match being struck and looked over to see Blake reading a book by candlelight.

"Hey, it's her," noticed Ruby, getting up.

"You know her?" asked Yang.

"She saw the incident with Weiss this morning. She left before I could introduce myself."

"Well, why not now?" prompted Yang, getting up and all but dragging Ruby over to Blake. "HELLO!"

Blake didn't react surprised, having heard their conversation, but looked up anyways as to not be rude.

"My sis says she saw you earlier in the courtyard," said Yang, ever so helpful.

"Aren't you the angry girl with a Dust Allergy?" asked Blake, having no other context.

"Sorry about that. I don't know where that outburst came from exactly," explained Ruby, "I'm Ruby, nice to meet you."

"I've actually seen worse," replied Blake, "You probably wouldn't believe it though."

'I might actually, I know some people whose tempers make mine look like a small ember,' thought Ruby, before replying, "That's okay. So... what's your name?"

"It's Blake," said Blake, returning to her book.

"I'm Yang, Ruby's Older Sister," introduced Yang, "I like your bow. It goes great with your... pajamas."

"Thanks," replied Blake, working hard not to show a reaction to her bow.

"Looks like a nice night, huh?" pressed Yang while smiling, trying to keep the conversation going, "The stars look great."

"They do look great," replied Blake, staying patient, "and so does this book..."

Yang didn't move, her smile starting to become forced.

"Which I will continue to read..." still no response from Yang, though Ruby looked interested, "as soon as you leave."

"Yeah... she's a lost cause..." started Yang, losing interest.

"What's it about?" asked Ruby.

"Oh... It's about a man with Two Souls, each fighting for control over his body," informed Blake politely.

"Oh, that sounds nice..." started Yang, before Ruby stepped forward.

"I love books," said Ruby, getting Blake's attention again, and not in a bad way, "Yang used to read to me when we were kids. Countless stories of Heroes and Monsters... it's actually one the reasons I wanted to become a Huntress."

"And why is that?" asked Blake, more genuinely interested than she first realized, "Hoping to find your Happily Ever After?"

'...and the emotion has dulled, but gotta keep going since I dug myself this deep,' thought Ruby, having to force a bit more interest now herself, "More like helping others find theirs. I wanted to be just like those Heroes who helped those in need have a more peaceful life. I know now it's a full time job. But doesn't mean it's not worth it."

"That's rather ambitious, Ruby, but... Fairy Tales are for kids. The Real World doesn't accept that change so easily," replied Blake, speaking more from experience than she intended.

"Well, that's why it's a full-time job. It won't get any better if we don't keep trying," replied Ruby, suddenly ducking behind Yang and bopping her on the head.

"Oh come on Rubes! This is a good moment for you!" countered Yang, rubbing her head.

Ruby just stared at her, giving Yang a full understanding of what happened to Ruby right during the middle of it.

"I would like to remind you guys that people are trying to sleep," spoke up Weiss, coming over from her makeshift bed, "Please be courteous to them."

"Sorry," said Ruby, smiling apologetically.

"I think it's time we all get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be big day," replied Blake, bringing up her candle and blowing out the lights.

(Chapter End)

Well, I did promise. DragonX is an OC of mine. I tried to keep him away from this story, but... OCs am I right?

That being said, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, which is basically Episodes 2 and 3, which are half-episodes for you newcomers. I should explain that I found RWBY through Netflix, which had the entire Volumes in a single long video, with only one Intro song that came immediately after the first episode, sorry it didn't work out for you guys. But considering I had no real context as to what was considered an "Episode" that easily, especially since I was enjoying it as one long video. Which RT could share with Netflix again, but that's not really necessary since RT took off with it's own website, Youtube Channel, and other social medias. Also, Red vs Blue which is over a dozen seasons in now, so yeah... there's that.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 3 might be a bit different. I'm trying to keep focus with Ruby, given the changes in this episode. I may combine episodes then. It's what I did for my Digimon fics. Until then...

Author Notes!

AN1: Honestly, I didn't know I had buried something like this. Trust me, I don't hate Weiss. I'm just a little miffed that no one called her out in a way that she straight up apologied for it. By the time she would in the show, it really had no meaning then, since everyone had already moved passed that incident.

AN2: Fox is technically lying, but Jaune doesn't need to know. Want to know the truth? Keep reading! ;P

AN3: I added in CFVY to sort of replace the awkward sarcasm Weiss uses and Jaune totally falls for. A bit more respect to their characters this way.

AN4: Why yes, Ruby does know Neo. Why is Neo here? Why did Ruby and Fox exchange nods? Keep reading! Just kidding, they're both Reapers of Grimm as well, just no Scythes. They have their specified weapons. Also, Neo talks. MYSTERY ABOUNDS! Thoughts?

ONE MORE THING! I know it seems like Ruby has foreknowledge, so I just want to clarify: Ruby is not a Mary Sue (not a complete one), nor is she Omniscient. Like I said, she gets scattered bits of info and maybe a picture. It's like getting a picture and three short tidbits about people your going to meet. You can't expect anything with only knowing the smallest bits. This has to do with the fact that she's dead and working in the afterlife (if I didn't make that clear. Also Summer's still dead, so there's that). Last thing, I promise: Fox and Neo are the final character filters, so expect the change in the description not long after this initially goes up.

Okay, until next time...

Later,

RDF1


	3. Finding a Partner

This will be the Chapter you have waited for!

Chapter 3! (Yeah, I'm teasing you. Get over it!)

One more thing to note: What Fox was saying was in reference to JCA, where Uncle describes using ALL senses to 'see' around oneself. Fox also has Aura. Neat little trick, an Aura Sonar usage. He picked it up from Death. I've read a few fics where he actually has it naturally, so I thought I'd incorporate with his reasoning of being a Reaper of Grimm.

I'm gonna be honest, I'm trying to balance keeping it with Ruby's story (even though that's not how it is in canon with good reason), while trying to keep it to an episode per chapter (2-parters as one chapter as it was last chapter). I typically do this for my other stories, so it's not uncommon, but I can't keep Ruby in the spot light while only covering "the First Step" and have a decent length. Next Chapter is when things get good. A true and proper fight scene I LOVE, and probably the one that convinced everyone this show is worth sticking with (at least back then).

Disclaimer: All praise (and rights) to Rooster Teeth and our beloved Monty Oum, RIP.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _"I love books," said Ruby, getting Blake's attention again, and not in a bad way, "Yang used to read to me when we were kids. Countless stories of Heroes and Monsters... it's actually one the reasons I wanted to become a Huntress."_

 _"And why is that?" asked Blake, more genuinely interested than she first realized, "Hoping to find your Happily Ever After?"_

 _'...and the emotion has dulled, but gotta keep going since I dug myself this deep,' thought Ruby, having to force a bit more interest now herself, "More like helping others find theirs. I wanted to be just like those Heroes who helped those in need have a more peaceful life. I know now it's a full time job. But doesn't mean it's not worth it."_

 _"That's rather ambitious, Ruby, but... Fairy Tales are for kids. The Real World doesn't accept that change so easily," replied Blake, speaking more from experience than she intended._

 _"Well, that's why it's a full-time job. It won't get any better if we don't keep trying," replied Ruby, suddenly ducking behind Yang and bopping her on the head._

 _"Oh come on Rubes! This is a good moment for you!" countered Yang, rubbing her head._

 _Ruby just stared at her, giving Yang a full understanding of what happened to Ruby right during the middle of it._

 _"I would like to remind you guys that people are trying to sleep," spoke up Weiss, coming over from her makeshift bed, "Please be courteous to them."_

 _"Sorry," said Ruby, smiling apologetically._

 _"I think it's time we all get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be big day," replied Blake, bringing up her candle and blowing out the lights._

(Recap End)

The next morning, Ruby woke up early with a smile, today's the day for Initiation. With Yang still Snoring, Ruby slipped out and to the shower. It was basically habit for Ruby to try to get to the shower before Yang, who usually took an hour with her hair the way it is. Ruby couldn't begrudge her because Yang loved her hair in a similar way to Ruby loving Crescent Rose. It takes lots of time, love and tender care to get them just right. Speaking of which, after getting Dressed, Ruby went back to make sure Yang had enough time to get ready before they began.

Later, at Breakfast, she overheard an Orange-haired girl with exuberance and enthusiasm sitting next to what looked like the calmest man in Remnant. Death hadn't given her any information on them yet, but Ruby could tell they seemed to be longtime friends. Ruby looked around at all the different hopefuls and could already see potential team combos, even if she had no information about them. She gained a lot of observant skills after dying. It was quite humorous in the ironic retrospect.

After Breakfast, Ruby and Yang headed towards the Lockers, Ruby looking over her sweetheart very carefully in case she needed to make some quick adjustments before they got started.

"...that's why it's perfect!" exclaimed the Orange-haired girl from before, "No one will suspect we're working together!"

"...Come on Nora," replied the dark-haired Boy who oddly had one Pink strand standing out, "Let's go."

"But not 'together' together..." rambled Nora as she followed her friend out the Locker Room.

"Hmm... They seem close," remarked Ruby.

"Yeah, you'd think their personalities would clash," replied Yang, "But they seem to actually mesh well together. Speaking of which, you seem cheerier this morning."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be fighting today. Have a few more Grimm to add to the Tally, ya'know. I'm Top 10 in my age group. If I want to keep my spot, I need to kill more Grimm."

"Really, that's all? Nothing else?"

"Well, Team Placements are a must, so can't ignore that. Think you can handle being on my Team?"

"Your team? Isn't that cheating, knowing who's on your team already?"

"Wow, and you say you rubbed off on me, but can't spot it again," chuckled Ruby as they headed out, "Death wouldn't do that. Though I am concerned about why Weiss is important."

"Maybe she'll be your partner? Wanna bet?"

"No bet," replied Ruby immediately.

Suddenly, their conversation was cut short by Jaune getting his hood impaled by Pyrrha's Javelin.

Ah, Pyrrha Nikos. Quirky girl, much like herself. If she qualified as a Reaper of Grimm, she'd be tough competition in more ways than one. Good thing she knows how to keep herself alive. Pyrrha's file wasn't as short as others, mainly due to her Public Status as Mistral Regional Champ Four Times running, and Spokesperson for Pumpkin Pete's Cereal, which she had a seen a few people eating this morning. If they were partners, or at least on the same team, it'd be pretty hard to find a challenge they couldn't overcome.

Glynda's voice came over the intercom, remaining people to head to the Beacon Cliff. Ruby couldn't help but hear a sound as Pyrrha moved her Javelin with surprising ease from Jaune's hoodie as she headed out with Weiss.

'Did... she just move that without touching it?' thought Ruby, 'If that's her semblance, no wonder no one could touch her. Her Mastery is so precise, she can disguise it without anyone getting suspicious. If I wasn't a Reaper of Grimm, I probably wouldn't have noticed.'

(AN1)

"Having some trouble there, Lady Killer?" teased Yang while Ruby helped Jaune up.

"I don't understand," sighed Jaune, "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow Angel wasn't the best opener," shared Yang.

"Come on Jaune," said Ruby, pulling Jaune's arm over her shoulders, "Beacon Cliffs await."

* * *

After all 16 Initiates got into place, Ozpin and Glynda addressed them.

"For years, you have trained to become Warriors," informed Ozpin, "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have speculated about assigned Teams," picked up Glynda, "I'm say this to clarify: You're getting teammates today."

"These Teammates will be with you for your time here at Beacon, and maybe afterwards," added Ozpin, "So, it would be prudent to have someone you work well with. That being said: The first person you make eye-contact with will be your Partner for the Four Years."

'Okay, that's a bit heavy-handed. Find someone, but make sure you get along with them,' thought Ruby, 'Well, considering I have limited options, it's not in my favor. Thank you, Universe.'

( **You're welcome Ruby!** )

Ruby chose to ignore that.

"After you've partnered up, head towards the Northern End of the Forest. You will meet opposition. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

'Been there. Done that. Have the scar,' thought Ruby with a mental eye roll.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation," continued Ozpin, "However, our instructors will not intervene. At the end of the path, you will find yourself an Abandoned Temple that contain several relics. You and your partner need only to retrieve one of the relics between you and return to the Cliffside adjoining Beacon. Your Grade and Standing will be judged by said Relic. Any questions?"

Jaune immediately raised his hand.

"Good," pressed on Ozpin, intentionally ignoring Jaune's hand.

Glynda pressed a button on the screen she held in front of her, and Initiates began launching out into the Forest. Jaune attempted to ask about Landing Strategies, but he ultimately got sent off (last of the sixteen) before he could truly get an answer. Opzin just sipped in Coffee Cup, enjoying and savoring the brew for as long as possible.

* * *

Ruby was flying through the Air, enjoying the feeling. Outside of a tiny Grimm Nevermore, Ruby didn't hit anything on the way down, using Crescent Rose's 'High Impact' customization to slow her momentum and using the Scythe to drag around a Tree Branch and landing with her Aura. No sooner than landing did she already hear Grim around her. Moving into a clearing nearby, she noticed a pack of Creep Grimm and even an Alpha Boarbatusk.

"Aww... All of you for just little ol' me?" taunted Ruby, grinning. Even being dead couldn't dampen her excitement this time. She slowly backed up a bit while putting away Crescent Rose, allowing the Grimm to form a Group in front of her, she could see all of them in her range. Smirking, her eyes began to glow, "Never underestimate a Human, especially a Silver-Eyed Warrior!"

Ruby's eyes lit up the area as she blasted all the Grimm in front of her to ashes, the Alpha being smart, managed to dodge. Ruby had to jump out of the way, otherwise the extra spikes on the back would have shaved her quick.

"So you actually have a few extra years on you, huh? Let's fix that," replied Ruby, as the Alpha Boarbatusk uncurled to get a better lineup. Ruby was faster with her Semblance though, and unleashed another blast point blank. The Alpha disintegrated this time, though a bit slower than the regular Grimm, "Hmm... An Alpha in this forest is rare, though one like him was even rarer. Just how lucky did the previous classes get?"

(AN2)

With that, Ruby started rushing off northward, knowing she'd find someone crossing her path.

"Yang would be ideal," mused Ruby as she made her run through the forest, "Jaune... would be okay. Pyrrha's a good choice, though I'd have to get to know her from scratch. Blake wouldn't be too bad either. Though Karma's about to rear it's ugly head, isn't it?"

( **I heard that!** )

Ruby then noticed a blur of white appear in front of her and she skidded to a stop. She didn't collide with anything, so that's good. Looking up, she saw the form of Weiss Schnee, staring at her like a deer in the headlights. They're eyes made contact.

( **That's what you get for calling me ugly!** )

'Fine, fate brought you together, better make the most of it,' sighed Ruby, before addressing Weiss, "So... this makes us partners, huh?"

Weiss turned around and started walking away.

"Oh come on!" called out Ruby, before noticing Jaune stuck to a tree a little ways away.

Weiss simply used her glyphs to remove Jaune from the tree, causing him to crash on the ground.

"Thank you," muttered Jaune gratefully as he got the feelings in his legs back.

Leaving Pyrrha's Javelin with Jaune, Weiss turned around and started walking back, grabbing Ruby by the arm and started walking Northward again.

"Thanks for that," remarked Ruby, walking to keep pace with Weiss, before she let go and turned to face her.

"We're partners, so there's no use in arguing it. I doubt Ozpin or Glynda will budge on these choices," remarked Weiss, "But if you slow me down, I will make you regret it."

"Slow YOU down?" quipped Ruby, smirking, "Who's got the Speed Semblance here?"

With that Ruby raced off, leaving some petals behind.

"Oh great, if Ruby's this bad, I can't imagine what Yang's like. I hope I'm not on a team with her," groaned Weiss, before hearing a noise.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by Beowulfs. Falling back on her training, she got into position, carefully getting into striking position. Switching to Red Dust, she made to strike the Beowulf in front of her when Ruby appeared out of nowhere, slicing the Grimm in half, causing her to shift her aim at the last second causing a life of literal fire to explode a nearby tree. Ruby was distracted by the fire and her kill that an Alpha Beowulf managed to get a hit on her, sending her back into Weiss.

"Weiss, why didn't you move?" asked Ruby.

"What are you talking about!? You got in MY way!" countered Weiss.

"I meant earlier. You were just standing there not doing anything. These Beowulf could have killed you in that time!"

"My attacks require perfect precision! I had this until you got in my way!"

"And that's the problem! You took too long! What do you think this is," countered Ruby, moving them away from a few others taking their swipes, "a Turn-Based RPG?"

(AN3)

Ruby didn't listen to whatever reply Weiss gave because she put her Semblance into overdrive, slaying through all the Beowulfs, including the Alpha, and as an added taunt, put out the fire before it completely consumed the tree.

"Weiss, let that be a lesson! Don't make your attacks perfect. Make them COUNT!" lectured Ruby, "There's a difference!"

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who was the dolt who got in the path of my attack!" countered Weiss, "If that had connected, I would have killed you!"

"As if, you'd have to be either lucky, or extremely skilled to kill me like that," scoffed Ruby, 'Died once, don't need a repeat. I'd take you with me and recommend the third level of hell for your punishment!'

"Just because you're fast on your feet, doesn't mean you can be slow in the head!" growled out Weiss, before turning around.

'Now that is crossing a line!' thought Ruby, grumbling in frustration, slicing a tree down in her anger before going after Weiss. Neither noticed the largest Nevermore Feather either of them WOULD have seen float down behind them.

A few minutes later Ruby stopped, causing Weiss to stop when she no longer heard footprints.

"What now? Need a break after running that marathon?" quipped Weiss.

Taking a deep breathe, Ruby calmed herself, "We're not going to survive a week, let alone four years if this is what we do. I don't know what happened to reset us to arguing again, but we need to find a way to communicate without insulting each other."

"Maybe if you would just follow my lead, we'd be done by now," replied Weiss.

"Why does it have to be your lead?" asked Ruby. If they were going to get through this, words had to be the way to do it. Weapons would not be productive.

"I'm older. I have more experience," said Weiss matter-of-factly.

"I don't know when you started training, but I've been training just as long if not longer. Especially since you're Heiress to the SDC and can't be training all day," replied Ruby, causing Weiss to relent a bit.

"You're not wrong about that last statement. Father's been... resistant to me coming here."

"I can imagine. Though from what I've seen, I can't say he has the best intentions."

"His 'best' intentions are me becoming exactly like him and continue 'his' legacy," sighed Weiss, not sure why she's sharing this, "I am not my father. And this is how it starts."

'Okay... progress,' realized Ruby, not having heard that tidbit... not that she should, given the public persona of Jacques Schnee, "Well, if we're going to get to the Temple, we need to find the best way to get to the North End of the Forest."

"And how do we do that?" asked Weiss.

Just then, both of the heard a loud screech, much louder than it should have been.

(Chapter End)

Yes, I'm evil, leaving it on a cliffhanger. But hey, that's the end of the episode as far as Ruby's concerned, and I DID say I was keeping it to Ruby's perspective.

Next time: Ruby, Weiss, and a lot of others meet up and somehow are already in a battle for their lives. Will Ruby pass initiation, or have you really not seen the actual show?

Author Notes!

AN1: I'm being honest, I never payed attention to the sound clip in this moment. She used her Semblance so subtly we didn't even notice! Go Pyrrha!

AN2: This will tie into my Grimm Theory I'm adding at the end of the next chapter. Also, wanted to add more variety to the Grimm in Emerald Forest. Also Alpha Boarabtusk... haven't seen that before. I will add extra Grimm here and there for Ruby to show off or just let off some steam. Unique ones like the Dragons and Nuckalevee I'll leave alone. Just about anything Else is fair game, including the Goliaths... but more on that in the future.

AN3: No offense, but it felt WAY to off-putting that Weiss got away with this. Thankfully, this is the only time that really happens to such a degree.

Thank you Universe and Karma for some fourth wall pokes. Hopefully you won't find it offensive.

Later,

RDF1


	4. Forming a Team

Greetings RWBY fans! Chapter 4 is now ready for your reading... continuation.

We are now into the Emerald Forest, which has surprisingly stronger Grimm than you'd expect. How? Why? Well, I'll get to that late in the chapter. Until then... keep reading.

RWBY and JNPR are gathering at the Forest's Temple to gather Relics for Initiation. Yes, these are the teams. Why mess with Canon in this instance? Anyways... Let's get started on the chapter, because you didn't click on this link to read the intros and outros did you? (If you did, I'm touched that you'd follow my writing like this.)

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, watch the show on youtube or Rooster Teeth's personal website! Support the Official release. ;P

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _A few minutes later Ruby stopped, causing Weiss to stop when she no longer heard footprints._

 _"What now? Need a break after running that marathon?" quipped Weiss._

 _Taking a deep breathe, Ruby calmed herself, "We're not going to survive a week, let alone four years if this is what we do. I don't know what happened to reset us to arguing again, but we need to find a way to communicate without insulting each other."_

 _"Maybe if you would just follow my lead, we'd be done by now," replied Weiss._

 _"Why does it have to be your lead?" asked Ruby. If they were going to get through this, words had to be the way to do it. Weapons would not be productive._

 _"I'm older. I have more experience," said Weiss matter-of-factly._

 _"I don't know when you started training, but I've been training just as long if not longer. Especially since you're Heiress to the SDC and can't be training all day," replied Ruby, causing Weiss to relent a bit._

 _"You're not wrong about that last statement. Father's been... resistant to me coming here."_

 _"I can imagine. Though from what I've seen, I can't say he has the best intentions."_

 _"His 'best' intentions are me becoming exactly like him and continue 'his' legacy," sighed Weiss, not sure why she's sharing this, "I am not my father. And this is how it starts."_

 _'Okay... progress,' realized Ruby, not having heard that tidbit... not that she should, given the public persona of Jacques Schnee, "Well, if we're going to get to the Temple, we need to find the best way to get to the North End of the Forest."_

 _"And how do we do that?" asked Weiss._

 _Just then, both of the heard a loud screech, much louder than it should have been._

(Recap End)

For as much as Karma and the Universe made fun of her being partnered with Weiss, Lady Luck granted them a means of transport. Ruby couldn't believe an Elder Nevermore was nesting right next to Beacon. How? It's a question she'd have to ask later. Right now, she and Weiss were currently riding on the back of the Elder Nevermore, something Weiss wasn't enthusiastic about.

"I don't know HOW you talked me into this. We're on a Giant Nevermore! How did I get roped into riding a Giant Nevermore!?" complained Weiss over the wind.

"It'll be fine. We got it to head North so we should be at the Temple soon," replied Ruby.

"So how do propose we get down?"

"Well, we can always Jump," said Ruby, before letting go of the Nevermore.

"Are you insa-" started Weiss before noticing Ruby had already left, "OH YOU MOTHERFU-"

Meanwhile, Ruby was in line to landing right by the Temple... where Yang and Blake apparently already made it too... if fact, she was in a collision course with Yang when all of a sudden, her momentum shifted as something larger than her sent her sideways into a tree.

"What hit me?" wondered a dazed Ruby, trying to clear her head, before noticing Jaune in the tree with her on a different branch, "Oh. Thanks Jaune."

"No problem," groaned Jaune having taken greater brunt of the hit.

"Did you're sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake.

"I-" started Yang until a noise came from the forest.

A large Ursa came barreling through with the sound of cannons being let off behind it. Suddenly, the Ursa fell forward, revealing Nora on its back, as if riding it. Nora fell off as it fell forward and tumbled into a forward roll.

"Aww... it's broken," remarked Nora far more casually than most would as the guy from before, her friend apparently, caught up with her.

"Nora," he said, stopping to catch his breath, "Please... don't ever do that again."

Looking up, Nora had already moved faster than he could follow at first. Nora, having seen the Temple, rushed over to it and inspected the relics, before grabbing a White Rook piece and started to sing and dance...

"I'm Queen of the Castle," sang Nora, "I'm Queen of the Castle!"

"NORA!" yelled out her partner.

"COMING REN!" yelled back Nora as she skipped back to her best friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake, still processing what just happened.

"I uh..." started Yang again, until another noise cut her off.

Everyone turned to see Pyrrha running away from a humongous Death Stalker. Pyrrha was doing her best to avoid it's attacks.

"JAUNE!" called out Pyrrha, worried for her partner.

"Pyrrha!" gasped Jaune, worried for his partner's safety.

"This is just great," sighed Ruby, jumping down, 'That's not one, but TWO Elders now. Ozpin better have a good reason for this!'

"Ruby!?" said a startled Yang.

"Yang!" smiled Ruby, going to hug her.

"NORA!" called out Nora, getting between the Half-Sisters, startling them in different ways.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" asked Blake.

This was the metaphorical straw breaking the Metaphorical Camel's back.

" **I CAN'T TAKE IT** **ANYMORE!** " exploded Yang, eyes red, hair on fire, the works, shouting out, " **CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR _TWO_ SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!**"

( **Okay! One Mississippi! Two Mississippi! Next Crazy Event happens now!** )

'Thank you, irony,' remarked Ruby, rolling her eyes.

( **I aim to please!** )

(AN1)

"Yang... two seconds are up, and you should also LOOK up," tempted Ruby, being the best choice to do so.

"How could you leave me!?" said a bewildered Weiss, hanging on for dear life to the Nevermore's talon.

"What, I gotta hold Miss High and Mighty's hand?" quipped Ruby out loud.

"She's gonna fall," noted Blake.

"She'll be fine," replied Ruby.

"She's falling," informed Ren, who had joined them in the two seconds Yang was catching her breath from freaking out.

As Weiss was falling, it was Jaune who jumped up and cancelled her momentum.

"Just dropping in?" said Jaune smoothly, far more smoothly than the situation implied.

Weiss, for all she was impressed, reminded him they were still in the air, and both fell to the ground, Weiss landing on Jaune.

"Thank you, Jaune," commented Weiss politely.

"Sure thing," croaked out Jaune, considering the impacts he's had, it's amazing he was able to speak, even with Aura.

Suddenly, Pyrrha couldn't QUITE dodge one of the Death Stalker's attacks and got sent crashing in front of the others.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" quipped Yang.

"Really Yang?" glared Ruby, before rushing out to meet the Elder Grimm.

"RUBY WAIT!" called out Yang, but it was too late.

"TAKE THIS!" called out Ruby, eyes glowing a bit as she swung her Scythe down.

To her great surprise, the Elder managed to block her strike and toss her back, knocking the glow out of her eyes.

'Okay... what!?' Rubydotexe had stopped working and needed to reboot.

(AN2)

"RUBY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE YOU DIE FOR REAL!" cried out a worried Yang, trying to move forward, but someone else was faster.

Ruby got her wits back just in time to see the Golden Stinger come down on her. She closed her eyes not being able to do anything in the .05 seconds it took for the strike to connect... until it didn't.

"How can you be so good at crowd control, but not a Single Grimm?" asked Weiss, having used an Ice Dust to freeze the tail before it could connect.

Ruby turned to look at Weiss.

"I would have been here faster, but I had to make my attack precise," smirked Weiss, though the look in her eyes showed humor, taking the sting out of the counterpoint she had just made.

"RUBY!" called out Yang, hugging her sister for all she was worth.

"I'm fine Yang," replied Ruby, "Thank you... Weiss."

Weiss nodded as the three of them got away from the Death Stalker. As all eight of them gathered together, the Nevermore reminded them it was still around.

"Guys, the Nevermore is still around," Jaune, "I'm not sure how we're going to fight that thing."

"We don't need to," said Weiss, "We're here at our Objective."

"We grab a relic and book it back to the Cliff," added Ruby, exchanging a nod with Weiss, both knowing these are out of their league in this area.

"Run and Live..." summarized Jaune, "I am good with that plan."

Ruby and Jaune grabbed a White Knight and a White Rook piece respectively as they started to head out. Ruby stopping on a nearby rock to keep an eye out for the two Elders or any other Grimm for that matter.

"What is it?" asked Blake, seeing Yang smile at Ruby.

"Nothing," brushed off Yang, but she was immensely proud of what Ruby was doing. Granted, it's a step up or step out situation, but she couldn't help but feel a warm glow of pride, one that she knew would be shared with Tai, Qrow, and especially Summer once they saw this.

Blake couldn't help but smile too as they both joined the others as they raced off towards the cliff, heading south east.

The eight of them found a high nearby cliff that would mark the end of their Exam, should they be able to make it, as they raced to avoid the Elder Nevermore. Soon, the Nevermore was ahead of them and landing on a tower that was at the edge of their side of the cliff, and a vast canyon between it and the higher cliff. Everyone separated off into pairs and used pillars to block them from the Nevermore's sight. It was smart, real smart. It wasn't an Elder for nothing.

"Well THAT'S great!" remarked Yang sarcastically.

Without warning, the Death Stalker broke through the trees behind them after having broken itself free of the Ice. Having been pincered in, they had to find a way past.

"And it gets even better..." groaned Jaune, "RUN!"

As Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang started running again towards the Nevermore, Ren had an idea.

"Nora, distract it!" he called out.

Nora, dodging feathers, brought out her weapon, a grenade launcher, and fired back at the Nevermore, forcing it away. Unfortunately, this left her vulnerable to the Death Stalker. Thankfully, Blake stayed behind alongside Ren and they both blocked the Death Stalker's Pincers. Weiss, following up, grabbed Nora and used her Glyphs to get them out of there. Upon reaching the Bridge, Pyrrha turned around.

"Jaune, keep going!" called out Pyrrha, turning her Short Sword into a Rifle and shot at the Death Stalker, trying to slow it down as the others made it across the bridge.

Unfortunately, the Nevermore was back, and it barreled head first into the bridge, separating the group of eight into a group of five and a group of three. Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake being unfortunate enough to be on the side with the Death Stalker. Ruby, being the only one with accurate long range, started firing at the Nevermore.

"Crap. They need help!" spoke up Jaune.

"Let's do this," said Nora, ready to long jump across the now gap between the two groups.

"I can't make that jump," replied Jaune, as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang started moving up the structure to a more advantageous position.

"Then get ready," informed Nora, nocking him back with her gun, before mecha-shifting it into a Hammer. Grinning, she moved forward, turned around, jumped, and swung her hammer into the bridge, using it as a catapult for Jaune, then getting on the hammer, firing it to get herself across.

Hearing her weapon, Ren backflipped, allowing Nora to fly over him and smack the Scorpion Grimm over its head. However, being an Elder, it was going to take a LOT more than that to kill it. Not liking the hit, the Death Stalker attempted to hit Nora back, who fired again and used the momentum to avoid direct contact, but managed to glance a hit on Nora enough to send her back, accidentally(intentionally) knocking Blake off at the same time. Blake, having quick(cat-like) reflexes, managed to swing her Gambol Shroud like a grappling hook and managed to pull her self up using pendulum momentum, combined with her Semblance to avoid another hit from the Nevermore, and managed to get on top of it. Placing her Sword in her bladed sheath, she struck at the bird's back as she ran down before jumping off and joining RWY.

"It's tougher than it looks!" remarked Blake.

'Well, it's an Elder,' thought Ruby, before calling out, "All Range, FIRE AT WILL!"

Everyone used the guns on their Weapons and just let loose a blizzard of shots against the Nevermore. The Nevermore, while bothered by it, still rammed forward, taking out the tower they were on, forcing them to get to higher ground from the falling rubble. Landing, Blake and Yang moved to get to a better position, but Weiss turned to Ruby.

"This isn't working. We need a new plan," informed Weiss.

"If only we can hold it in place..." mused Ruby, before noticing Blake's extendable ribbon attached to her weapon, "That's it! I have a plan! Try to freeze it, then Slingshot me at it at full force!"

"On it!" replied Weiss, moving into position.

(AN3)

Meanwhile, the Death Stalker was pulling its stinger out, and the remaining part of the Bridge was starting to collapse.

"We're losing ground here, guys. Let's finish this!" called out Jaune, as the four them ran at the Death Stalker.

Pyrrha got ahead and blocked its right pincer, and striking back, angering it. Jaune blocked the left and moved to the right as Pyrrha struck at the left pincer, leaving an opening for Ren to move quickly to its tail and fire pointblank into the base of the stinger. Nora tried to follow up with a grenade to the face, but the Elder Death Stalker reacted quicker, blocking the grenade and sending back Jaune and Pyrrha a few feet in the process. It opened it's pincers just long enough for Pyrrha to subtly use her semblance to lance her javelin form right into one of its eyes, dealing major damage, and it flailed, sending Ren flying.

"NO REN!" called out Nora.

"Pyrrha, the tail!" pointed on Jaune, getting her focus back onto the battle.

"Got it!" replied Pyrrha, throwing her shield and slicing through the weakened tail provided by Ren. The Stinger fell straight into its head. Pyrrha brought back the shield by sending it against two nearby pillars.

"Nora, Nail it!" followed up Jaune.

"Heads up!" warned Nora, jumping on Pyrrha's shield, who brought it up to use as a spring to launch Nora into the air.

Nora fired another Grenade at the same time as Pyrrha used her Semblance to launch Nora to help her get the most height she could, chuckling with delight, she fired a third to increase her acceleration down back towards the Death Stalker. With all that force into the small surface area of Nora's hammer, she slammed the broken stinger through the head of the Elder Grimm, finally killing it. The force also broke through the bridge and catapulted Jaune and Pyrrha onto solid land. Nora then fired one more grenade to launch herself off the Death Stalker as it fell into the canyon. Jaune and Nora landed haphazardly, but okay, while Pyrrha managed to land perfectly(broken semblance much?) on one knee as Ren made his way over, thoroughly exhausted. Ren fell over, done with today as Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha turned to the other battle, where hopefully RWBY would be able to handle it.

(AN4)

Ruby, while JNPR battled the Death Stalker, replaced her ammo with her last set of Twenty-One rounds and called over to Blake, "Blake, get on that pillar! We're going to make a Slingshot!"

Blake understood what Ruby was getting at, nodded, and moved to one of the pillars that had a walkway facing the cliff, standing on top. Ruby was on another broken Pillar waiting for Yang.

Yang herself, had jumped into the Nevermore's mouth, holding it open with her feet and left hand, while firing with her right.

"I! HOPE! YOUR! HUNGRY!" shouted Yang firing round after round into the vulnerable inside of the Nevermore. She managed to jump out of the mouth before the Nevermore crashed into the wall.

Landing, she looked over to where the others were. Seeing Ruby and Blake on the pillars and remembering Blake's extendable ribbon, managed to figure out Ruby's plan. While Weiss moved forward towards the Nevermore, Yang headed towards the other.

"Yang, right there!" called out Ruby, pointing to the other Pillar parallel to Blake's one.

Weiss managed to freeze the Tail, preventing the Nevermore from moving right away. Weiss moved back into place as Blake fired her hook over to Yang, who jabbed it into the Pillar and pulled it tight alongside Blake. Ruby fired a round to get into position in the Slingshot, with Weiss using a Gravity Glyph to hold Ruby back, increasing the overall potential speed out of it.

"Only you could think of this," quipped Weiss, "It's so ridiculous, it'll work because the universe wants it to."

( **Well of course I want to beat the odds, especially since it's so much fun!** ) No one heard this response though.

"Think you can make the shot?" grinned Ruby, teasing her.

"Can't I?" replied Weiss, before noticing her grin, "OF COURSE I CAN!"

"GIRLS, less talking, more firing!" called out Yang.

(AN5)

Ruby's grin changed into a smirk as she made eye contact with the Nevermore, her eyes glowing slightly again in anticipation. Killing an Elder was worth big points back at the office. Ejecting the spent casing, Ruby fired her next shot in perfect timing with Weiss releasing her Gravity Glyph, sending Ruby at the Nevermore at high speeds. The Nevermore broke free of the ice and was moving to attack the Silver-Eyed Warrior in front of it. Ruby's eyes glowed a bit brighter, causing it to flinch at the show of power, before Ruby, firing her weapon off seven more times, managed to pin the Nevermore to the cliff, but it was still alive. Weiss, thinking quickly, called forth a line of Glyphs up the side of the cliff, beginning where Ruby was standing.

'I have 12 shots left,' thought Ruby, before starting her run up the cliff, 'LET'S MAKE THEM COUNT!'

12... Ruby was running with all her might, but was slowed down greatly dragging an ELDER NEVERMORE behind her while going STRAIGHT UP A CLIFF AT 90 DEGREES.

11...

10...

9... Ruby was starting to feel the strain of her Semblance.

8...

7...

6...

5... Almost there!

4...

3... Her Semblance had burned through nearly all of her Aura

2... Ruby had managed to run right up off the cliff, only the Pinned Nevermore stopping her from going any higher.

1... Ruby fired off her last shot, decapitating the Nevermore as she flipped around and landed on one knee.

(AN6)

'Ow. Felt that one,' winched Ruby, panting as she got up and turned around, looking like a badass as the Nevermore head faded next to her while the body fell down into the canyon below, fading the same way the Elder Death Stalker did.

"I must say, Miss Rose," came a voice from behind her, "That was quite the kill."

Ruby turned around to see Professor Peter Port, The Grimm Studies Teacher, walking up her, smiling with pride at such an accomplishment.

"Thanks Professor," said Ruby, catching her breath, "I just have to wait for my friends to get up here, right?"

"That's correct," replied Port, "Only once your partner gets up here is the Mission Completed."

"Though... I do have to ask. Why are there TWO Super Large Grimm here? This is right next to Beacon. No Grimm should ever be that powerful right here!"

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss as well. I'm sure Ozpin would know though."

Ruby sighed, she was exhausted and didn't want to push the issue any further. She fell on her butt and just let out a laugh, glad that she made it through, and her (new) friends as well... though it took several minutes for them to get up there.

* * *

Several hours later, after the rest of the initiates got through the forest (turned out only 16 were being launched by Ozpin and Glynda, the others had other Teachers explaining and launching them from different points of the Beacon Cliffs, everyone gathered in the Ball Room again, Upper Classmen watching from the upper seats. Ozpin had announced several teams so far, and was now announcing the next one.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," announced Ozpin, "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you four will work together as... Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester."

Everyone applauded as the four gave a slight bow of thanks before moving off the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren," continued Ozpin, as JNPR moved onto the stage, "The four of you retrieved the Whit Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as... Team JNPR, led by... Jaune Arc."

Nora cheered as she hugged Ren. Pyrrha was glad that Jaune was selected as leader. He really kept everyone together during that last battle.

"L-led by?" questioned Jaune, not quite believing it.

"Congratulations young man," informed Ozpin quietly.

JNPR then moved off as RWBY walked forward, the last Team who left who had gotten through Orientation.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long," picked up Ozpin, never missing a beat, "The four of you retried the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward you will be know as... Team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose.

Weiss was surprised by this, but didn't make a scene in front of everyone. Ruby had surprised her greatly, so if this was warranted, Ruby would prove herself in the days to come. Yang wasn't as reserved as she cheered for her Half-Sister being named as Leader, hugging Ruby in front of EVERYONE in the crowd.

"It seems this will turn out to be an... interesting year," commented Ozpin as the festivities came to a close with this last round of applause.

* * *

"Hmm," chuckled Fox, "She actually did it. Slaying an Elder Grimm. That is something."

"You're not jealous, are you Fox?" asked Coco.

"Nah... she earned that one. She's a True Reaper of Grimm after all," smirked Fox.

"Her Scythe was a blast to take pictures of," noted Velvet.

"Her strength is belied by her appearance," commented Yatsuharu.

"She's definitely gonna go places," smirked Coco.

"Should she need help, we'll back her up, right guys?" asked Fox.

The others nodded. Ruby was certainly worth working with.

* * *

Neo smiled from her hidden place by the door at the entrance. Ruby defeated an Elder Nevermore to get into Beacon. She doesn't do anything halfway it seemed. Shaking her head, she headed out steathily and made her way to Roman's current Warehouse. She knew she was getting flak for not killing Roman after all this time, but she felt it would be worth it. Roman meant too much to her to actually kill him. She didn't want him dead. He actually cared about her, unlike the orphanage that left her to die ten years ago, she was only Twelve for Oum's sake! He didn't know about her condition, and she wanted to keep it like that. Holding a hand to her throat, where she constantly concealed the scar left by the Ursa Major that killed her before her time. Even if it killed her permanent, she would save Roman.

(AN7)

* * *

RWBY barely managed to make it to their room, before choosing a bed to crash in. They didn't say anything as they changed into their night clothes. One last hug between Ruby and Yang and RWBY fell asleep, leaving worries for the next day for the day.

(Chapter End)

Yes this is a longer chapter. Why? BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WHEN WATCHING THE EPISODE, IT'S KINDA LONG WRITING DOWN A FANFIC BASED ON IT! (Takes a breath.) Again, this fic works on the assumption everyone has already watched RWBY. If you haven't, go watch the official release, then return here. It'll make better sense that way.

Also, the Grimm Explanation about Elders and Alphas... yeah, sorry. Next time, for sure!

Longer Chapters means more potential for more Author Notes. It's just how I write. Read my other fics, they are there too. It's just what I do. Recaps too.

AN1: Like you weren't counting the seconds in your head yourself. I mean seriously, they had a stop watch timing it and everything (sound effects-wise, not in the show-wise)

AN2: This is sarcastic by the way. She's completely human. If I need to explain the joke... yeah...

AN3: Yeah... Ruby never verbally communicated in Canon. Hopefully this works better, all things considered. Also, like I was gonna leave JNPR's part out of this. It rocks!

AN4: Don't even DENY Red Like Roses Part 2 isn't going through your head by now, especially if you're watching the actual episode.

AN5: I'm gonna be clear now. This was a perfect opportunity for Yang to say 'flirting' instead of 'talking'. Why did I change that? Because RWBY will not be paired with each other in any capacity. There are plenty of White Rose, Checkmate, Bumbleby, Ladybug, and Freezerburn fanfiction out there. I don't ship them. Please accept this for this fanfiction. If you're reading ALL fanfiction for the shipping, then you're missing the point of story telling.

AN6: Why yes, I did count all Twenty-One shots Ruby fired from the last minute or so of RWBY vs. Nevermore. Also, slight reference to Deadpool, but I was doing this in my head even before Deadpool came out... so... yeah...

AN7: Added scenes for our other two confirmed Reapers of Grimm at this time. Hope you like them!

That should be it. Totally made up Neo's backstory by the way, since RT hasn't shown us one in the Anime yet. I literally just made it up writing this.

I think that's about it. School starts up next time, so... Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	5. Finding Acceptance to Become a Leader

I do believe I might owe a few explanations about last chapter. A Certain Reviewer(who I don't blame nor hate in any way) has pointed out that I'm basically retelling the canon story. It's kinda been apart of my most popular fics.

Davis's Time Travel Adventure, Hazardous Time Travel Wait What?, WITCH Gx, Digital Kingdom Hearts, etc. are all rewritten canon, where I change dialogue and a few scenes here and there. Honestly, I enjoy canon, and feel like a good majority of it works. However, there are certain events I like to change. And Most of them are more Mid-Late Season/series rather than right off the bat. RWBY is similar for the first Volume.

The first Eight Episodes of Volume One take place over the course of about 48 hours, give or take, and the Ninth Episode takes place over the immediate 24 hours after that. 72 hours covered in half of the First Volume before any major Time Skip, as mentioned by Glynda in Episode 10 to Jaune. It works both ways, 72 hours is plenty of time to change a lot of events; however, at the same time 72 hours is 3 days. 3 days don't feel that long when time flies like does when watching Volume One as a Single Video that's 1.7 hours, with no breaks or extra openings or endings. Watching an Entire Volume without breaks makes it feel like a movie, where it's moving at a much faster pace. Because that was my first experience, the first 72 hours crammed into basically one felt too short to change too much, plus Ruby REAPING a Giant Nevermore is just too good NOT to write down. Same thing for JNPR's SLAMMING victory over the Giant Death Stalker, it's just too epic.

Now, this will take some divergence midway through the episode. It's a little too forced to have Ruby and Weiss argue a third time. Just Read and find out.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY or any affiliated properties. Go watch the show!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren," continued Ozpin, as JNPR moved onto the stage, "The four of you retrieved the Whit Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as... Team JNPR, led by... Jaune Arc."_

 _Nora cheered as she hugged Ren. Pyrrha was glad that Jaune was selected as leader. He really kept everyone together during that last battle._

 _"L-led by?" questioned Jaune, not quite believing it._

 _"Congratulations young man," informed Ozpin quietly._

 _JNPR then moved off as RWBY walked forward, the last Team who left who had gotten through Orientation._

 _"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long," picked up Ozpin, never missing a beat, "The four of you retried the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward you will be know as... Team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose._

 _Weiss was surprised by this, but didn't make a scene in front of everyone. Ruby had surprised her greatly, so if this was warranted, Ruby would prove herself in the days to come. Yang wasn't as reserved as she cheered for her Half-Sister being named as Leader, hugging Ruby in front of EVERYONE in the crowd._

 _"It seems this will turn out to be an... interesting year," commented Ozpin as the festivities came to a close with this last round of applause._

* * *

 _"Hmm," chuckled Fox, "She actually did it. Slaying an Elder Grimm. That is something."_

 _"You're not jealous, are you Fox?" asked Coco._

 _"Nah... she earned that one. She's a True Reaper of Grimm after all," smirked Fox._

 _"Her Scythe was a blast to take pictures of," noted Velvet._

 _"Her strength is belied by her appearance," commented Yatsuharu._

 _"She's definitely gonna go places," smirked Coco._

 _"Should she need help, we'll back her up, right guys?" asked Fox._

The others nodded. Ruby was certainly worth working with.

* * *

 _Neo smiled from her hidden place by the door at the entrance. Ruby defeated an Elder Nevermore to get into Beacon. She doesn't do anything halfway it seemed. Shaking her head, she headed out steathily and made her way to Roman's current Warehouse. She knew she was getting flak for not killing Roman after all this time, but she felt it would be worth it. Roman meant too much to her to actually kill him. She didn't want him dead. He actually cared about her, unlike the orphanage that left her to die ten years ago, she was only Twelve for Oum's sake! He didn't know about her condition, and she wanted to keep it like that. Holding a hand to her throat, where she constantly concealed the scar left by the Ursa Major that killed her before her time. Even if it killed her permanent, she would save Roman._

* * *

 _RWBY barely managed to make it to their room, before choosing a bed to crash in. They didn't say anything as they changed into their night clothes. One last hug between Ruby and Yang and RWBY fell asleep, leaving worries for the next day for the day._

(Recap End)

The next morning, Ruby was the first one up around 6AM. She was used to this while at Signal because Yang took so long to get ready every morning. Noticing all three of her now teammates were still asleep, Ruby got ready first. It was roughly 25 minutes later that Ruby was dressed and ready when she noticed Blake getting ready for her turn. A simple exchange of nods was all that was needed for Blake to take the next shower. Ruby started organizing her things into her side of the shared dresser between her and Weiss as no one in RWBY had the energy to do so last night. She was nearly finished when Blake came out 15 minutes later. Five minutes of silent organizing was interrupted by Yang waking up. Her hair was the epitome of Bed head as Yang gathered more products than Blake and Ruby used combined as she headed into the Bathroom. Blake glanced at Ruby, who shrugged and rolled her eyes: This was more or less routine for Yang. True to form, it was nearly an hour later when Yang came out and Blake and Ruby were already putting up other personal possessions either on the walls or shelves. Yang fell into routine as she put away her belongs as well. This continued until Weiss woke up around 7:45. She noticed the others were dressed and ready so she headed into the Bathroom herself to take her turn.

Once Ruby was finished, opened the door and zoomed down the hallway. Two minutes later, she was back with some basic breakfast and carton of Milk and Juice. Weiss had finished getting ready by this time and started putting away her things... as efficiently as she could with the remaining space. After everyone finished breakfast, Ruby spoke up.

"After all is said and done, the only thing we don't have proper room for is our beds. Ideas?" asked Ruby.

Blake and Yang thinking of how to organize the beds without compromising everything else when Weiss spoke up.

"It may not be plausible, but... we could do bunk beds?" proposed Weiss.

"All in favor?" asked Ruby, to which Blake and Yang gave their approval.

"Alright, it'll have to wait until later if we don't want to be late for class. It's past 8:30 as it is."

With that, RWBY headed out the door, with JNPR joining them, as they headed down towards their lockers to grab their stuff for Class. Along the way there, they crossed paths with Ozpin and Glynda. Most of them gave a form of acknowledgement as they headed by either nodding, saluting, waving, or giving a greeting. Ruby realized she needed to talk to Ozpin, but that could wait for a better time. Class took priority right now.

* * *

Their last class of the day was Grimm Studies with Professor Peter Port, who tended to ramble on into anecdotes about his experiences in his youth. Ruby found the stories rather boring on two fronts. One was because she had faced similar and greater threats because of her work, and... because of the circumstances to how she got said work. Being so bored didn't go unnoticed by Weiss, who while giving Ruby a chance, was rather irritated she wasn't paying attention to their teacher. Being two years younger, Ruby needed to work harder to catch up with everyone else. What didn't help was that Ruby found various activities to distract herself from Port's story, and Weiss couldn't figure out why Ruby would ignore such valuable information (though she herself only questioned the value outside of passing this class).

"Now, do any of you feel you have the qualities of a Huntsman?" proposed Port.

Weiss's hand immediately went up, before anyone else could react.

"I do, Sir!" proclaimed Weiss boldly.

"We shall see," replied Port, "Change into your combat outfit and ready your weapon. I have a... friend that wishes to test those qualities."

It didn't take long for Weiss to get battle savvy, and after a bit of moral support from RBY, Port unleashed a Boarbatusk from its cage.

(AN1)

"Watch out Weiss! He looks strong!" called out Ruby. This Grimm may be basic, but it doesn't look far off from becoming an Alpha, maybe another year or two... if Weiss doesn't kill it here and now.

"Trying to concentrate here," countered Weiss, getting into her stance and charging in with her Glyph speeding her up.

The Boarbatusk actually adjusted its angle and received a glancing blow as it tried to charge back at the human in front of it. Weiss went for it again, but the Boarbatusk recognized it in time and adjusted it's head to catch Myrtenaster with it's tusks.

"Weiss, counter it with something unexpected!" informed Ruby.

Weiss wasn't able to think of a counter in time and the Boarbatusk managed to disarm Weiss, leaving her vulnerable.

"MOVE WEISS!" shouted Ruby, forcing Weiss to concentrate on the Boarbatusk and not her 'partner'.

Weiss managed something unexpected by acrobatically performing a forward flip over the the Grimm and managed to grab her weapon again.

"Finish it off, now!" urged Ruby.

"LET ME CONCENTRATE!" countered Weiss, calling forth two Glyphs.

The Boar had already begun a Spinout and couldn't stop itself before it hit the first Glyph and landed on its back. Moving quickly, Weiss backflipped onto the second Glyph and used it to launch herself at the Grimm, piercing the underbelly and killing it.

"Indeed a good fight to be had," complimented Port, "That will be all for today, make sure to complete the assigned readings."

Sensing hostility, Ruby decided to confront her one last time. She now understood Weiss's derision of her. It wasn't age or experience, it was her pride. Weiss is expected to be perfect and the best that being Leader should have followed that. Ruby needed to clear the air, even if it meant telling the truth. While Death left it up to his Reapers to decide who should know about themselves. It looked badly if someone betrayed such a sacred trust and used it against his Reapers.

"Weiss, wait up," called out Ruby. Yang subtly guided Blake away from this conversation, as it was something between Partners, not just teammates.

"Ruby, what is it!?" snapped Weiss, a bit too fiercely as she realized what she was doing.

"Look, I know it's hard..."

"You don't know the first thing about me. Yes, I shared a bit about my father, but you don't know me," said Weiss, a bit calmer now, but still frustrated.

"You think being me is easy?" countered Ruby, doing her best to keep an even tone, "I didn't have to meet you to know what most of the public already do. You seem to a problem letting others lead you that aren't adults. Your father may not be perfect, but he most likely raised you to take charge and let no one tell you what to do that didn't have established Authority or in a public setting. Weiss... Being on a team means listening to each other. Had it been Blake or Yang out there, I would have given them similar advice. If I was out there and you offered advice, I would take it."

"That's because your younger than everyone here and Blake is willing to follow your lead and Yang's your sister. It's different for me."

"The only difference is your pride," spoke Ruby in a serious tone, "I have that problem too at times. Yes, I didn't pay attention in class, but one: it's the first day. And two: You don't know how long I've studied Grimm. I haven't need to study Grimm in over 2 years. No one at Signal ever called me out on not paying attention in class because I still passed the tests and did the homework and answered questions when asked. Just because I got selected as Leader doesn't mean I have to do everything perfectly. I'm still younger than everyone by two years. To expect perfection out of a 15-year-old is ludicrous, but I guess that didn't stop your father, did it."

Weiss wanted to explode, but Ruby hit home in a logical sense she couldn't deny. Ruby's right, while she's two years younger than everyone, no one was judging her based on that. And yet Weiss couldn't help it because she had been judged at that age. Weiss couldn't help but remember it's only been a day since teams were assigned, and Ruby did okay in the other classes today. Why was this bothering her so badly?

"What would you say to somebody who's been taught to expect things a certain way and how to deal when it doesn't?" asked Weiss.

"I would say... 'Be your best self'. Adapting is something Huntsmen do all the time. I'm lucky I have my sister on my team. I'm lucky Blake's someone who's willing to listen. And I'm super lucky I have you for a Partner."

Wait... that caught Weiss off guard, "How are you lucky to have ME as a partner?"

"You saw me in the forest yesterday. I can handle swarms of Grimm with my speed and Sniper Scythe. I may not have seen you have a full advantage, but you've shown to be able to keep up with singular large enemies and adapt to their style of fighting. That scar wouldn't be there if you didn't adapt," explained Ruby, feeling much more calm now, "None of my friends from Signal can do what you do, and yesterday... when you put aside your pride and were willing to listen to me, we managed to take down an Elder Nevermore. Not many Huntsmen can do that solo. I'm hoping we can work together, because together, we can fight at our best."

Weiss couldn't help but feel touched. No one outside her sister and at one time her mother was so genuinely kind to her. If someone like Ruby could be the one to help her unlock her true potential, than her pride was only going to get her killed.

"Thank you Ruby," said Weiss, smiling, "I mean it."

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here," replied Ruby, "I'm open to ideas, so don't hesitate to share if you think it'll help."

(AN2)

With that, Ruby and Weiss smiled at each other before turning to head their separate ways, Weiss to put up Myrtenaster, and Ruby back to her dorm room. Ruby was caught off guard when she found Ozpin around the corner.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin," greeted Ruby.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear," informed Ozpin, looking a bit acquiesced, "but that was well handled. Sounds like something a Leader would say."

"Weiss and I have had bad moments, but I had to at least explain myself. To be honest, I didn't expect to be named Team Leader."

"You were the one who earned it. You came up with the plan to take down the largest Nevermore in a 50-mile radius. Jaune's quick thinking allowed JNPR to take down the largest Death Stalker in a 200-mile radius."

"That's actually something I wanted to ask you about," frowned Ruby, "How could you let TWO Elder Grimm live in Emerald Forest!? Do you know how long it takes for a Grimm to become an Elder!? LONGER THAN YOU'VE BEEN HEADMASTER!"

Ozpin was taken back a bit by her words, but felt like he was missing something, "I'm not sure. While Emerald Forest is used for new students, it's heavily monitored and any Alpha Grimm that's been around too long gets killed by one of our teachers. I've killed a few myself as Headmaster. How two escaped my notice seems rather odd. And you call them... Elder? What studies have you done that brings you to that conclusion?"

Ruby figured Ozpin was fishing, and if anyone deserved to know, Qrow said that Ozpin would be able to handle the information better than most.

"Elder Grimm: An Alpha who has survived many years and learned how to fight and not fight humans. I'm sure you can figure out some Grimm that are even older than that."

"I see," replied Ozpin, letting it go for now, "I'm afraid I can only offer my apologies to the unfortunate circumstances Jaune's and your teams encountered."

"Hey, they gave you ample information on what we can do, and concreted any decisions on making us teams. I can't argue how it turned out," chuckled Ruby, "Thank you for that, and I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"You're one of few who do. I tend to learn more from those willing to tell me I'm wrong. And having made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child, it's refreshing to know there's still more to learn, because if there wasn't, then it shows a limit to our growth."

Ozpin left Ruby with that cryptic advice, and Ruby let him.

'"More mistakes than any man, woman, or child"? Why would he say that?' thought Ruby, 'Something to check on back at the office.'

* * *

Later, back at the dorm room after RWBY had agreed on making Bunkbeds and eating supper, Weiss brought up a question that had been bugging her since her talk with Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, you mentioned earlier that the Nevermore we took down was an 'elder'. What did you mean by that?" asked Weiss.

"That's... rather complicated," said Ruby, feeling a bit nervous she let it slip.

"You did say haven't 'needed' to study Grimm for 2 years. What have you learned about Grimm that even the Professors don't know?"

Ruby headed over her desk and brought out a blank sheet of paper. The Room remained quiet for a bit while Ruby scribbled on the paper before giving it to Weiss, with Blake looking over her shoulder.

"That right there is basically an outline for the Grimm in our World."

Basic Grimm: 0-10 years

Alpha Grimm: 10-50 years

Elder Grimm: 50-200 years

Ancient Grimm: 200-500 years

Super Ancient Grimm: 500+ years

"And what is this supposed to mean?" asked Blake.

"It tells you how powerful a Grimm is, or the potential growth of one," informed Yang, moving next to Ruby, "It's something I don't know the full details of myself, but my little sis has found herself facing some nasty ones."

"I found an old notebook that dated back to before the Four Kingdoms being established. Someone studied Grimm for so long, or rather many people studied Grimm over the centuries and that is what was basically the result. The Ages aren't set in stone either, just that most fall within these age groups."

"You mean... there's a Grimm that's over 500 years old?" asked Weiss, feeling a bit Pale.

"Who knows," remarks Ruby, glancing to the left, "One thing I do know is that the Grimm we faced was far stronger and Smarter than any other Grimm this close to the Kingdom of Vale. I can't begin to explain things in a way for you to not only understand, but accept it in a way that doesn't affect you for the rest of your life. Elder Grimm are super rare as it is. Depending on the area and how frequent missions are given there, Elders are few and far between."

"What about the Death Stalker," brought up Blake, "Was that...?"

Ruby and Yang's looks was all the confirmation needed, it was an Elder. And while they were at Beacon, they weren't likely to encounter any Grimm remotely close to that power, it doesn't change how close they came to dying to two of them.

"We made it through because we worked together. No Grimm, Elder or otherwise, can stop teamwork like we did together. When Huntsmen work together, they are unstoppable.

"I... see..." said Weiss slowly.

"We have time, and we can spend time training together so we can be as effective if not more so than we were yesterday," said Ruby, who then went to get ready for bed.

Yang followed suit and Weiss and Blake took a few moments before getting ready for bed themselves. RWBY went to bed, knowing their tasks ahead of them was that much greater outside the school itself. Hopefully Ruby will lead them well.

(AN3)

(Chapter End)

Well, there you go. The First Day is done. Now, Jaundice has a bit of a time skip, so... entirely new parts for the next chapter.

Yes, the information is a bit shortchanged, but this was more for the shock value. Again, it's only been one day. By the time we get to Jaundice, things will be different for RWBY.

Author Notes

AN1: Battle Savvy... something doesn't feel right about that commentary. Any ideas on a better description? (Hint Hint!)

AN2: And there's the Butterfly effect happening. Instead of Port needing to sort Weiss out, Ruby bares her honesty to Weiss and it finally got through. Weiss and Ruby won't be anywhere near as hostile in the future. I've gotten most of it out, and this was really the only part of it where I had a problem with Weiss and how Ruby was handling it. OH... Also different conversation with Ozpin where I sorta ended shoehorning in his 'More Mistakes' line. Given what we know now compared to V3... yeah, it makes sense. Also, Ruby doesn't know about Opzin's... history. She just knows Ozpin as himself, not any previous life.

AN3: Added a full team scene here instead of Ruby and Weiss making up over late night studying and coffee. Also, Ruby opening the floor for suggestions and Weiss actually making it, another change thanks to Butterfly Effect.

Okay, I better not spoil anymore. About halfway-ish through the first Volume of Chapters, so things are not moving too quickly. Kept it to Beacon this time to open up other... locations for next time.

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	6. Beacon Days

Greetings and welcome back to Remnant!

Like I said before, this is a chapter with Completely new scenes. I apologize if the quality isn't as great as my other chapters. Please, give me your thoughts so I can improve in future chapters!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Ruby headed over her desk and brought out a blank sheet of paper. The Room remained quiet for a bit while Ruby scribbled on the paper before giving it to Weiss, with Blake looking over her shoulder._

 _"That right there is basically an outline for the Grimm in our World."_

 _Basic Grimm: 0-10 years_

 _Alpha Grimm: 10-50 years_

 _Elder Grimm: 50-200 years_

 _Ancient Grimm: 200-500 years_

 _Super Ancient Grimm: 500+ years_

 _"And what is this supposed to mean?" asked Blake._

 _"It tells you how powerful a Grimm is, or the potential growth of one," informed Yang, moving next to Ruby, "It's something I don't know the full details of myself, but my little sis has found herself facing some nasty ones."_

 _"I found an old notebook that dated back to before the Four Kingdoms being established. Someone studied Grimm for so long, or rather many people studied Grimm over the centuries and that is what was basically the result. The Ages aren't set in stone either, just that most fall within these age groups."_

 _"You mean... there's a Grimm that's over 500 years old?" asked Weiss, feeling a bit Pale._

 _"Who knows," remarks Ruby, glancing to the left, "One thing I do know is that the Grimm we faced was far stronger and Smarter than any other Grimm this close to the Kingdom of Vale. I can't begin to explain things in a way for you to not only understand, but accept it in a way that doesn't affect you for the rest of your life. Elder Grimm are super rare as it is. Depending on the area and how frequent missions are given there, Elders are few and far between."_

 _"What about the Death Stalker," brought up Blake, "Was that...?"_

 _Ruby and Yang's looks was all the confirmation needed, it was an Elder. And while they were at Beacon, they weren't likely to encounter any Grimm remotely close to that power, it doesn't change how close they came to dying to two of them._

 _"We made it through because we worked together. No Grimm, Elder or otherwise, can stop teamwork like we did together. When Huntsmen work together, they are unstoppable."_

 _"I... see..." said Weiss slowly._

 _"We have time, and we can spend time training together so we can be as effective if not more so than we were yesterday," said Ruby, who then went to get ready for bed._

 _Yang followed suit and Weiss and Blake took a few moments before getting ready for bed themselves. RWBY went to bed, knowing their tasks ahead of them was that much greater outside the school itself. Hopefully Ruby will lead them well._

(Recap End)

The next morning started a change in RWBY. Ruby showed more effort in her classes, Weiss managed to keep her pride under control and offered help if Ruby, Blake, or Yang needed it. Blake became a bit more open to the girls, having small talk when not discussing homework. And Yang offered to help with Hand-to-Hand combat in case they couldn't reach their weapons in time, like Weiss did against the Boarbatusk. Every Saturday, they spent part of the day working on team attacks and though it took a while, several weeks in fact, but RWBY slowly grew closer as they worked out some of their dysfunctional kinks.

(AN1)

During this time, Ruby had made several trips to the Office and taking on other missions, usually Grimm, and had to be extremely efficient so people at Beacon wouldn't notice her absence. Thankfully, she only got delayed once, and Yang managed to cover for her with Blake and Weiss when they were due to work on Team Attacks one Saturday. Ruby also worked on getting permission for Yang to come visit Summer once more, as it had been months and Ruby had been quite Busy between Signal, Roman and Cinder, and then Beacon.

* * *

Summer smiled. She enjoyed moments like this. She had missed them greatly after her death, so when Ruby showed up all too soon a few years later, it devastated her... until Death himself offered Ruby a position as one of his Reapers. Summer knew what this meant for not only Ruby, but Death as well. Having a Silver-Eyed Warrior as a Reaper of Grimm was a power play indeed. She herself would have been offered if she had died prior to Ruby being born, but to have Ruby herself die so young, Death couldn't have done anything differently. He had always been cryptic, but never failed to say that "Ruby is important, and being dead this early is something Time cannot afford happen. But now that she's died, Time can't undo her death, but I can give her a chance to earn her life back." Summer wasn't gung-ho about it, but if it gave Ruby a chance to live, then who was she to argue. She got to know her Daughter again, and help her heal from both of their deaths. She even got to see Tai and Yang again not long afterwards. Death had a curious way of allowing Family to visit on special occasions, or rather when a Reaper makes a request. Today, Ruby was bringing Yang to visit, and Summer couldn't help but smile at seeing her elder daughter again.

"Hey mom!" called out Yang, spotting her from afar and rushing over to hug her, which Summer returned with equal gusto.

"My little Sun Dragon! How are you?" asked Summer.

"I'm doing fine. Still searching for Raven, though," explained Yang.

"I'm sure you'll find her. And when you do, give her a smack for me!"

"You say that every time, mom," said Ruby, joining them, and hugging Summer as well.

"Because it's true. How dare she abandon Tai and Yang like that!" said Summer in mock anger. In truth, she knew completely why Raven left, but that didn't mean she didn't have a right to be angry.

"Enough of depressing topics, mom, we got a few hours to spend together. Let's go have some fun!"

"There's always the recording studio. You ready to add your song?"

"Actually, yeah. I have the perfect scene in mind. It'll 'Burn' into the memories of everyone here!" smirked Yang.

"Oh Yang, never change," giggled Summer, while Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile. Yang always loved sharing her puns.

The Recording Studio functioned much like any in Remnant, and it was a great way for Reapers share some personal moments they felt like through song. Yang had been practicing for while, and after the incident at Junior's, she figured out the rest of her song and now she was recording it. It was definitely a personal song as it showed her self, the one that shown brightly, and hurt those who dared get too close that she didn't want.

It didn't take too long, and about thirty minutes later they headed out to towards the common area, where several different families spent from time to time. There were various Reapers spread throughout, but some families were all dead, and having a close friend who was a Reaper was a great way to keep those friendships lasting. Having fun with the plethora of activities provided for the family, the Mother and Two girls spent their time together wonderfully so that once Ruby and Yang were heading out, Summer still couldn't keep the smile off her face as she headed back to her 'resting place', which basically meant where she stayed in the afterlife. Hey, even the dead need rest, right?

(AN2)

* * *

Ruby and Yang returned from their visit to see Blake and Weiss reading and studying respectively. It was the weekend, and since they were caught up on homework and had made great strides with their team attacks, they decided to have the day off for personal activities, which Ruby and Yang took with their Mother. Ruby decided to head out towards the workshop for some maintenance on Crescent Rose. Giving a short wave to her team, Ruby headed out.

'Things certainly have changed for me,' reminisced Ruby, 'Just a few a months ago, I was getting ready for another year at Signal, but thanks to Torchwick, and extension Cinder, I got to come here two years early. Dad certainly had a few opinions on the matter.'

(Flashback)

 _Ruby and Yang got home slightly later than usual, though both had equal reasons. Ruby was at the police station for a good while before Goodwitch gave her the riot act, mostly because it was how long it took for Ozpin to get there from the school, while Yang... was busy punching up Junior's goons, as well as Junior and his best help, the twins Miltia and Melanie. Their father, Taiyang Xiao Long, wasn't exactly pleased by them being later than the agreed time._

 _"So... care to explain_ _yourselves?" asked Tai, a stern look on his face that intimidated his daughters, if only because he loved them so much._

 _Yang was about to open her mouth, but Ruby closed it._

 _"Dad, Yang and I separated while in Vale. I was at a Dust Shop, Yang was looking for Raven again. One thing led to another and she ended up getting into a fight with the staff at the bar. Some idiot thought to rob the dust shop I was at, and had to talk to the police about what happened."_

 _"Okay then," replied Tai, unusually calm, his stern look diminishing, "Yang, go finish packing. I need to speak with Ruby alone."_

 _"Okay dad," relented Yang, who wanted to be here of her sister, but new it wouldn't do any good._

 _Once Yang had left, Tai took a breath and sighed, "I got a call not ten minutes ago. A call from Professor Ozpin."_

 _"So... you know then..." said Ruby, for it was not a question._

 _"Well, for one, I'm disappointed you got yourself into that situation," said Tai, walking over to Ruby, kneeling and placing a hand on her shoulder, "But on the other, you handled it very well. You stayed calm and focused, like a Huntsmen should. I know it's unfair that you're in this situation, with the Reaper, but you are a strong and capable fighter. I am proud of you, Ruby. I know Summer is too."_

 _"She's probably ecstatic that I got into Beacon two years early," smiled Ruby._

 _"She also worries, just like Yang and I do, sweetie," replied Tai, "We love you, and we don't want to lose you again."_

 _"Honestly, an Elder Beowolf on this Island is something that shouldn't be, but it was... five years ago," remarked Ruby, placing her hand over her heart, "You couldn't have known."_

 _"This world is bigger than we'd like to think it is. The Grimm have also been here longer than we want to think about," mulled Tai, pulling Ruby into a hug, "I want you to be safe. Stay close to Yang if you can, if not, try to stay safe, and remember, you have trained for this. You are ready for Beacon."_

 _"Thanks Dad," said Ruby, tears falling down her cheeks as she hugged her father._

(Flashback End)

(AN3)

As Ruby came out of her thoughts, the door to the Workshop opened before she got to it. Stepping back, Team CFVY exited the Workshop, noticing Ruby in front of them.

"Well, if it isn't Ruby Rose," greeted Coco.

"What brings you here on a Saturday?" asked Velvet.

"Just some maintenance on Crescent Rose," replied Ruby, "What about you guys?"

"Same actually," informed Fox, "We're heading out on a mission soon, need to make sure our weapons don't breakdown on us."

"I can see that," mused Ruby, "Best of luck with your mission!"

"Thanks," replied Coco, while Yatsu bowed, "We've been a little over due anyways."

"This mission is also for my convenience as well," said Fox, looking at Ruby, "Remember that mission for the Elder Creeper South of Vale?"

"Yeah, sounds tough, I'm sure Mr. Reaper will appreciate your success," replied Ruby, "Don't get in over your head though."

"I have a team that understands and can help me," smiled Fox, in an appreciative way, "They certainly are life savers at times."

"You honor us with the truth of your role," informed Yatsu.

"Maybe one day I can trust Weiss and Blake the same," responded Ruby, "Have a good day."

With that, Team CFVY left while Ruby headed inside. Gathering various tools, Ruby worked on her sweetheart, making sure it's in excellent condition for the foreseeable future. Glynda frowned upon poor weapon maintenance, but Ruby was never worried. She loved weapons too much to let them go too long without maintenance. She's even offered to help with Weiss and Blake's from time to time, which surprised them, but they were happy for the help.

All in all, the first few months at Beacon have been pretty neat. Ruby was glad she got to be here this year, though she did miss her friends from Signal off and on. She couldn't lose focus though. As a Huntress and as a Reaper of Grimm, she had a responsibility to Remnant. As she returned to her room after storing her Sweetheart back in her locker, she couldn't help but think something might happen soon. As a Reaper of Grimm, that was more likely than for most other people.

(Chapter End)

Isn't that interesting. More Information, a bit more of a time gap filled in, in more ways than one. And, return of CFVY! I like Team CFVY. Coco is cool, Velvet is cheerful, Yatsu is calm and patient, and Fox is awesome in not letting his eyes limit his potential.

Well, Jaundice is next, so... yeah, Jaune Episode. On that note, let's talk about Pairings: Team RWBY are friends and will eventually become like sisters, this is in the show, and it's not changing here. JNPR... well, considering Arkos and Renora, I'm not changing that up either. I think that's all for now, so...

Author Notes!

AN1: Kink: a quirk of character or behavior. So no unsavory suggestions.

AN2: This will be important later, so keep it in mind.

AN3: A Fairy Tale gone wrong, seems appropriate, in a... morbid way.

Thanks for all your support! I'm glad you guys are interested in this concept, because it's something I've had since watching V2-3. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and thoughts about this chapter and story! See y'all next chapter!

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	7. Stubbornness is Truly Annoying At Times

Well, as soon as we deviate from the norm, it's right back to it. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Welcome to... Jaundice.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _"Maybe one day I can trust Weiss and Blake the same," responded Ruby, "Have a good day."_

 _With that, Team CFVY left while Ruby headed inside. Gathering various tools, Ruby worked on her sweetheart, making sure it's in excellent condition for the foreseeable future. Glynda frowned upon poor weapon maintenance, but Ruby was never worried. She loved weapons too much to let them go too long without maintenance. She's even offered to help with Weiss and Blake's from time to time, which surprised them, but they were happy for the help._

 _All in all, the first few months at Beacon have been pretty neat. Ruby was glad she got to be here this year, though she did miss her friends from Signal off and on. She couldn't lose focus though. As a Huntress and as a Reaper of Grimm, she had a responsibility to Remnant. As she returned to her room after storing her Sweetheart back in her locker, she couldn't help but think something might happen soon. As a Reaper of Grimm, that was more likely than for most other people._

(Recap End)

Several Weeks had passed since the start of school, and although Ruby had worked hard for herself and her team, including with her team, she couldn't help but notice someone out of place and falling behind a bit. Her first friend here, Jaune, was that person, and for all her limitations on emotional expression, she couldn't help but want to help her friend out. So, one morning she decided to talk to him before their combat class.

"Hey Jaune, got a minute?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, sure," said Jaune, "I'll catch up."

NPR nodded and headed on to class that morning.

"So, what's up?" asked Jaune.

"I was wondering if you wanted a bit of advice, since you know Cardin's going to challenge you to a one-on-one again."

"I can handle Cardin. I don't need any help."

"Like the last Four times you lost to him..."

"He got lucky!"

"Without him losing a single bit of Aura..."

"I'm trying out a different sword style!"

"And I'm calling out your BS, Jaune," replied Ruby, giving him a hard stare, reminding him of Professor Goodwitch, causing him to relent a bit.

"Okay, so I haven't exactly had a close bout with Cardin..."

"Jaune, are we friends?" asked Ruby, changing the subject on him.

"What? Of course we're friends, Ruby!" reassured Jaune, "What makes you think we're not?"

"Don't friends help each other?" asked Ruby.

"Well... yeah..., but..."

"And if we didn't need help, why are we at a school that's supposed to help us learn to be better?"

"..." Jaune had no answer for that.

"None of us are perfect, Jaune. Not even the Teachers. It's why they went to School in the first place. Why they're trying to pass on what they know," informed Ruby, "Now, do you want some advice to help you with Cardin?"

"It wouldn't hurt, because we're friends, and friends help each other, right?"

Ruby let that jab go, "Cardin is a heavy fighter, relying more on power hits rather than fast movements. You're more of a Medium fighter, able to move faster but with less powerful hits. You've seen how the other students fight, Yang's a Heavy Fighter, Pyrrha's a Medium fighter. I'm a light fighter. I need to get more hits in to have the same effect. Use your speed better, and don't fall into his way of fighting. You want to be better, be yourself. Fight your way, not his."

"...That actually makes sense, Ruby," smiled Jaune, "Thanks."

"We're friends, Jaune. If we can't do it alone, we can lean on each other for support," said Ruby, smiling back at him.

With that, both friends headed off to Combat Class.

(AN1)

* * *

To no one's surprise, Cardin ended up challenging Jaune again in a one-on-one battle near the end of class. However, it wasn't as one-sided as previous fights. Jaune was moving differently, evading a good number of power swings, despite Cardin's taunts.

"Come on Jaune, have you given up beating me? Or did you just realize I'm too strong for you!" goaded Cardin, bring up another swing with his mace.

"Says the guy who can barely hit me!" countered Jaune, after tuck and rolling to the other side, narrowly missing Cardin's mace and slashing his sword outing getting a glancing blow on Cardin, bringing his Aura into the Yellow, matching Jaune's own after taking two hits from bad dodging.

"Don't get cocky. You haven't won against me once!" said Cardin, bringing up his foot in a kick that got Jaune off guard.

'Remember what Ruby said,' thought Jaune, getting up, 'You're faster than him, not stronger. Fight your way... even if you haven't actually got one yet.'

Jaune got ready again, noticing his Aura was below 50% now. He had to be careful. Cardin had lost his patience and swung his mace again. Jaune used his shield to block the hit, but the continuous force made him lose his shield, but Jaune used the momentum to swivel on his foot 360 and tackled Cardin to the ground, before moving the blade up to Cardin's neck.

"Yield," said Jaune.

(Bang) Jaune was knocked off of Cardin by a shot from his mace's Gun and he rolled across the floor.

"That's enough," came Goodwitch's voice, "As you can see Class, Jaune's Aura is now below 10%. In Tournament format, he is unfit to continue the fight. That will be all for today."

Jaune slowly picked himself up as his opponent smirked at his victory, getting up himself and walking off smug towards his team.

"Mr. Arc," said Glynda, walking up to him, "I must say, that is quite the improvement. Not perfect, but certainly better than where you have been during the first half of the Semester. Fine tune your style, I expect to see more improvement in the weeks to come."

With that, she left for her office while Jaune smiled at the praise before picking up his shield and heading to the locker rooms.

(AN2)

* * *

Ruby sat with WBY and JNPR as Nora recounted another dream from the past month, Ren providing color commentary. Ruby noticed Jaune was in a better mood than before, but not quite 'happy' if that was appropriate to use.

"Hey Jaune, you okay?" asked Ruby, getting the group's attention on said Blonde.

"What?" asked Jaune, as if he was thinking about something, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just wish I could have beat Cardin today."

"Hey, you did a lot better than the last four times," remarked Yang, getting a nod from Blake.

"You managed to take his Aura down into the Yellow," said Weiss Neutrally, "A big improvement indeed."

"You did an excellent job, Jaune," encouraged Pyrrha.

"Yeah, you had him pinned down until he cheated," complained Nora.

"He did not cheat. Guns are within legal rules. Jaune doesn't have a gun function on his sword, but that's his choice," noted Ren.

Looking over at said student who faced Jaune less than an hour ago was currently bullying on Velvet, who was not fighting back. Ruby wish she could help, but given Velvet's experience, it wouldn't really help, and Velvet would say no to help anyways.

"Cardin's been bullying you ever since school started," reminded Pyrrha.

"Cardin's like that with a lot of people. It doesn't make it right, but we're Huntsmen in training. We need to fight our own battles," replied Jaune, making a good point.

"Still doesn't justify bullying," noted Blake, feeling equally empathetic towards Velvet for different reasons.

"I know!" perked up Nora, "We'll break his legs!"

"That would be assault, and detention Nora," informed Ruby.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" cried out Velvet, as Cardin was pulling on his ears, "Please stop!"

"Told you they were real," chuckled Cardin to his team, "AGH!"

A flurry of red petals appeared as Ruby smacked Cardin's arm, forcing him to release Velvet.

"Cardin, She asked you to stop. Respect her request, now!" said Ruby, glaring at him.

"Like I'm gonna listen to an Bunny Rabbit," mocked Cardin, "Or a Shrimp for that matter."

"Ruby..." started Velvet.

"Go Velvet, let me deal with CRDL," said Ruby, giving her a pleading look.

"Thank you," muttered Velvet before taking her tray and walking off.

"And just how are you going to 'deal' with us, Shrimp," challenged Cardin.

"Shouldn't you guys help her?" asked Pyrrha.

"Ruby can take care of herself," said Yang in a confident and serious tone, "She was made Leader for a reason."

The bell for class rang and Cardin and his group left Ruby since they didn't want to get in trouble for being late. RWBY and JNPR headed for history class, one they coincidentally shared with Velvet.

(AN3)

* * *

Later that night, Ruby was walking through the courtyard with Velvet, following up on the events of Lunch.

"You can't let Cardin get to you, Ruby," said Velvet, "I put up with his nonsense because he's not a threat. If I fight back that only makes things worse for me and Faunus alike."

"I understand that, Velvet, but pulling your ears like that, in front of everyone? There's not lowering yourself to his level, but there is being the good person doing nothing," countered Ruby, "As a Reaper of Grimm, I have a bigger responsibility to protect others. Yes, I like to fight, but it's not about that. It's about protecting others. I made that vow back when my mother was alive, so I have Four Eye-Witnesses to my vow. People like Cardin... it's why there are Humans and Faunus as Highlighted Targets in the office. These are the scum that give Grimm all the Negative Emotion they need to accelerate their growth. Why do you think there's so many Alphas in the wild outside the borders. The barriers do nothing to prevent negative emotions from, pardon the pun, being a beacon to the Grimm."

"I hear what you're saying, Ruby, but Cardin's a small fry," said Velvet, "He's just another grunt compared to the people your Office wants dead. Unless he seriously crosses a line, there's no reason for me do anything."

"And how is your team taking this..."

Velvet's silence was answer enough.

"I know we're in different combat classes, but if you face him in the Tournament, don't hesitate to shut him down. The Crowd can complain all they want, but within legal tournament rules, you would be doing nothing wrong."

"I'm certain any member of my team could do that solo Ruby," chuckled Velvet, "If today's anything, you might need to shut them yourself by challenging their team next semester if nothing else."

Meanwhile, on the roof...

"Jaune, I want to help you get better," said Pyrrha, "I don't know what Ruby said to you, but you managed to push Cardin into a corner today."

"I don't know Pyrrha. I mean, I want to get better, but..."

"Would it feel so hollow working with your team?" asked Pyrrha, getting Jaune's attention, "You've seen Ruby. She's more introverted than me, but she's working with her team and that's helped her improve more than she's probably done on her own. I couldn't have gotten to where I am now without others to help me. I had help too, Jaune."

"Really? You had help? Four-Time Winner of the Mistral Tournament got help?" asked Jaune.

"Yes, and I want to help you too, because you're my friend. I don't have many friends, you were the first person to see me as just a person, rather than a champion. I'll forever be grateful for that."

"Pyrrha, I... I need to tell you, Nora, and Ren something. Let's go to our Dorm Room."

Five minutes later, Team JNPR were in their room, waiting for Jaune to speak.

"I... I want to apologize, for deceiving you. I am not worthy of being here," said Jaune, taking a breath before continuing, "I... I forged my transcripts to get into Beacon. My ForeFathers have all been great fighters, Huntsmen and Heroes alike. But I wasn't like them. It was like the fighting Gene skipped me or something. Growing up with Eight sisters didn't help, as money was tight more often than not. I couldn't get into a prep school, and as such, I don't deserve to be here. I understand if you don't want me on the team anymore. I'll go to Ozpin and tell him."

"Wait," said Nora, getting between him and the door, "You can't just drop a bomb like that and NOT let us respond."

"But... I betrayed your trust."

"Jaune... Pyrrha... Nora and I are orphans, from the continent of Anima. We only had each other for nearly ten years before applying to Beacon. We had no transcripts to fake. We were invited because we defended a nearby village helping out another Huntsman and he recommended us to Beacon personally. You're not alone in not having a Prep School background."

"Ren... Nora... I had no idea."

"That's kinda the point. There are parts of out past we're not proud of, but we want to make a difference, and the fact that we got a chance to come here meant more to us than anything," added Nora, "You can't abandon your dream just because you think you don't deserve us as a team. We're as stubborn as you when it comes to that."

The three of them turned to Pyrrha, who had stoically remained quiet during this exchange.

"Pyrrha, I..."

They heard a chuckle from the redhead. This confused them. Pyrrha then let loose a laugh, a full blown laugh that was just muffled enough by the walls that other teams didn't overhear.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," said Pyrrha in mirth, wiping a tear, "It's just... I'm honored by your trust and your honesty. I know I can't relate to any of you three, but I do know this, we are meant to be a team. If we weren't, why were we able to take down that Death Stalker during initiation. You do deserve to be here, Jaune. It was your plan that allowed us to defeat it, together. You and I became partners, got a relic, and returned to the school. So what if the papers don't back up your history, your actions and success have earned your place here. I suggest we take a leaf out of Ruby's book and train together as a Team."

The other three nodded.

"Besides, I need all the help I can get. I may be Mistral Champion, but I haven't had anyone I can trust like you three in battle. I need to learn how to fight as part of a team."

The other three smile, Pyrrha smiling in return. JNPR was made stronger this day, their trust forged in honesty and friendship.

(AN4)

* * *

Ruby returned to her room after talking with Velvet. Getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but feel like she got Cardin's attention today, and when challenges come again next week, she was going to be ready to face Cardin, or indeed CRDL as well.

(Chapter End)

Okay, who has watched Android 16 verbally rip into Gohan more so than any other character has been ripped into at all in Dragonball history, including Goku? But seriously, all the references for sure, even the Linkin' Park jab for all the AMVs Gohan got in the 90s and early 00s. What I was writing about? Oh yeah, RWBY.

Jaundice was an interesting one. I had to balance two primary Main Characters here, and I don't even ship them! On that note, no one is 'hooking up'. At least until... well not for a while, I'll tell you that much.

Author Notes!

AN1: Jaune isn't the only stubborn idiot in RWBY... also, reminder of logic the show works with actually makes sense. Also friendship logic makes sense too.

AN2: Was this any better than just adding dialogue to the fight against Elder Nevermore and Elder Death Stalker? Let me know in the comments.

AN3: This scene... I'm sorry, I couldn't change this too much, but I did address it in a way to setup something I want to do later in the story. Please accept this middle ground.

AN4: Also taking out the BS Blackmail. I read a fanfic that did this differently, with Fox of all people talking sense into Jaune. It's a good fanfic read. The story is "The Knights Errant" by sarista_wow and it's chapter 10. I do recommend the story as a whole as well, because it's a really interesting read.

But yeah, Android 16 had less than no chill, he had -50% chill when telling Gohan to stop whining and fight. Also kill his father with his head. I would have loved to see that animated. Anyone want to try that?

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	8. What are friends for?

One true change sparks others. Welcome to... Forever Fall. Going into the two-parter episode, there isn't too much there that isn't basically 'Cardin blackmailing Jaune'. Take that out and... well read to find out.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _"Jaune... Pyrrha... Nora and I are orphans, from the continent of Anima. We only had each other for nearly ten years before applying to Beacon. We had no transcripts to fake. We were invited because we defended a nearby village helping out another Huntsman and he recommended us to Beacon personally. You're not alone in not having a Prep School background."_

 _"Ren... Nora... I had no idea."_

 _"That's kinda the point. There are parts of out past we're not proud of, but we want to make a difference, and the fact that we got a chance to come here meant more to us than anything," added Nora, "You can't abandon your dream just because you think you don't deserve us as a team. We're as stubborn as you when it comes to that."_

 _The three of them turned to Pyrrha, who had stoically remained quiet during this exchange._

 _"Pyrrha, I..."_

 _They heard a chuckle from the redhead. This confused them. Pyrrha then let loose a laugh, a full blown laugh that was just muffled enough by the walls that other teams didn't overhear._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," said Pyrrha in mirth, wiping a tear, "It's just... I'm honored by your trust and your honesty. I know I can't relate to any of you three, but I do know this, we are meant to be a team. If we weren't, why were we able to take down that Death Stalker during initiation. You do deserve to be here, Jaune. It was your plan that allowed us to defeat it, together. You and I became partners, got a relic, and returned to the school. So what if the papers don't back up your history, your actions and success have earned your place here. I suggest we take a leaf out of Ruby's book and train together as a Team."_

 _The other three nodded._

 _"Besides, I need all the help I can get. I may be Mistral Champion, but I haven't had anyone I can trust like you three in battle. I need to learn how to fight as part of a team."_

 _The other three smile, Pyrrha smiling in return. JNPR was made stronger this day, their trust forged in honesty and friendship._

(Recap End)

The next few weeks proved a great Boon to JNPR, taking up a page from RWBY's book and training together to work on their team moves, and to help Jaune improve his technique. Ruby could already tell a shift in Jaune's demeanor, he's no longer trying to pass off his failures with excuses, working harder than ever with renewed vigor to accomplish his dream of becoming a great Huntsman. Ruby, in a similar way, found herself even busier between RWBY training and Office Missions. Soon enough, Glynda, substituting for Professor Peach, took them to the Forever Fall Forest to replenish sap supplies. Ruby never did care too much about what the sap was used for, but since it's required for class, so she wasn't going to argue. Not long after gathering the required sap, Ruby got an ominous feeling, and sped off before her teammates could react.

"What was that about?" asked Weiss.

Yang was in a quandary, she knew Ruby's 'sixth' sense that came from being Reaper, but she couldn't tell Weiss and Blake that, not really.

"Must be something important," remarked Blake.

"If she feels like sharing, she will," replied Yang with a slight edge in her tone, "Don't push her."

Weiss and Blake were a bit bothered by that, but decided to respect it, especially since Blake could empathize with keeping a secret.

* * *

Ruby raced towards JNPR, who were unaware of CRDL's plan, though that wasn't why Ruby was racing over to them. She sensed a group of Grimm closing in on the location, and she wasn't gonna let them be blindsided. Ruby noticed CRDL preparing to throw something at JNPR and decided to deal with them first, tackling one of them to the ground, causing the container to burst harmlessly on the ground.

"The Shrimp?" spoke a surprised Cardin, "Looks like we get a two for one special."

Ruby was already off of Sky and had managed to trip up Dove with her speed before turning to face Cardin.

"Cardin, why do you have to do this? Is your ego so bruised you have to hurt others and bring them down to your level?" asked Ruby, glaring at him.

"Oh that is it, Shimp!" declared Cardin angrily, getting outhit mace, "You are going down!"

(ROAR!)

Suddenly, five Ursa broke through the trees, one of them being an Major. Ruby turned her attention to them and started moving quickly.

'This Major must be old,' thought Ruby, who was having to focus more on it than the others, 'It's able to dodge some of my strikes.'

For CRDL, Dove, Sky, and Russel were out of there, while Cardin had received a lucky hit by an Ursa and on the back foot. Suddenly, a cry came from behind Cardin, who ducked as Jaune of all people appeared and blocked the next Ursa strike.

"We've got your back, Ruby!" called out Jaune, who switched from defense to offense and struck back at the Ursa.

"I was handling them!" quipped back Ruby as Nora appeared, swinging her hammer and catching another Ursa in the knees, effectively 'breaking its legs'.

"NORA SMASH!" Nora cried when doing so.

Ren and Pyrrha double-teamed another Ursa with quick slashes and tagging in Pyrrha's Shield to block. Jaune ducked under one of the Ursa's strikes and countered on its back before addressing Ruby.

"Sure you do, but we couldn't help but join in when hearing the commotion," smirked Jaune, his confidence being real this time instead of bravado.

Cardin couldn't believe it. Jaune 'wimpy' Arc had not only saved his life, but was fighting far better than ever did against him. True, he was much smarter than an Ursa, but Jaune was fluid in his movements, not the clunky battle that brought Cardin's aura down to Yellow.

Ruby, for her part, was proud. JNPR had really come into their own, working together like a team. Ruby, focusing again on the Major, flashed her Silver Eyes, catching it off guard before blasting it a few times then cleaving it diagonally in two, effectively 'reaping' it.

"Dang, remind me never to get on Ruby's bad side," commented Jaune, having decapitated his own Ursa.

"I think that goes for all of us," remarked Pyrrha, having defeated her Ursa with Ren, who had nodded alongside Nora.

Ruby turned to Cardin, who was staring at them... she couldn't read his face, but she'd like to think it was awe. Though that might be egotistical of her, since she's well... actually awesome.

"You okay Cardin?" asked Jaune, walking over and offering an hand.

Cardin took a moment to look at the offered hand and back to Jaune. A subtle, but significant, shift in Cardin's eyes told Ruby everything she needed to know as he took Jaune's hand, shook it, and gave a meaningful nod. Cardin let go and walked over to Ruby. Closing his eyes, he nodded an apology, before walking off to find his team. They still needed to make sure to get the assignment done after all.

Ruby smiled. Cardin may be a jerk, but that never meant that he was actually stupid. Ruby couldn't help but wonder what this would mean for the bully in the future.

"Thanks for the assist, JNPR," grinned Ruby, "I better get back to my team now."

"Any time, Ruby," smiled Pyrrha.

"Yeah, we'll break legs together sometime," laughed Nora.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you," added Ren.

"What are friends for?" chuckled Jaune, getting a return chuckle out of Ruby before she headed off to find her team.

(Chapter End)

Here's the thing. I couldn't develop Jaune's character without a bit of payoff. Just because this is Ruby's story, doesn't mean other characters can't be badasses. And instead of Pyrrha just casually remarking her semblance to Ruby and Weiss, she's actually using it in battle, supporting Ren and her's teamwork, since she actually shared her Semblance with them... privately.

Sorry it's so short... I don't think I have any Author notes this time. Weird. I don't think that's happened for stories with this many chapters before. That's so weird. I guess If I did add an Author's Note, you'd know where it'd be. And you'd know what it was for. For those that don't... Ruby being more involved in the fight, since it's Ruby's story, while having a stronger, more together JNPR join in. Cardin also gets development. What that means... well, we'll see.

Again, no pairings, so don't expect a Cardin redemption into Cardin/Ruby pairing. Hopefully that vibe isn't felt. (LOLZ!)

Next time... a secret is revealed, leading to a chain of events that will change RWBY for better or worse...

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	9. Two Sides of the Same Lien

Well... the time has come, and your patience has been reward. Truths will be revealed soon, so let's get started!

The biggest problem with the past few chapters is balancing in a Jaune Arc (pun totally intended) to Ruby's storyline from canonical episodes. So sorry the last chapter was so short. Hopefully this will compensate... at least a little bit.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Cardin took a moment to look at the offered hand and walked back to Jaune. A subtle, but significant, shift in Cardin's eyes told Ruby everything she needed to know as he took Jaune's hand, shook it, and gave a meaningful nod. Cardin let go and walked over to Ruby. Closing his eyes, he nodded an apology, before walking off to find his team. They still needed to make sure to get the assignment done after all._

 _Ruby smiled. Cardin may be a jerk, but that never meant that he was actually stupid. Ruby couldn't help but wonder what this would mean for the bully in the future._

 _"Thanks for the assist, JNPR," grinned Ruby, "I better get back to my team now."_

 _"Any time, Ruby," smiled Pyrrha._

 _"Yeah, we'll break legs together sometime," laughed Nora._

 _"It was an honor to fight alongside you," added Ren._

 _"What are friends for?" chuckled Jaune, getting a return chuckle out of Ruby before she headed off to find her team._

(Recap End)

Ruby couldn't believe how time flew this semester. It felt like yesterday she was in the Dust Shop when Roman came barging in, and now... she was at Beacon, she was on a Team, a leader of said Team at that, and they had closed out their first Semester with decent scores all around, except for Weiss who pushed for excellency in ALL her classes. Since the end of classes, students were given a few extra days to arrange transport as they saw fit to visit home while the Vytal Festival was setting up for the following weeks, which would coincide with the next semester, along with the Vytal Tournament during the second week of the Semester.

Right now though, she was at the docks with her team, at Weiss's behest, so she doing her best to ignore the smell.

"I heard that the students from Vacuo would be arriving today, trying to settle in before the new semester and the Tournament," informed Weiss, "And as a representative of Beacon, it is my duty to welcome them."

"Translation: she wants know who we'll be facing in the tournament," deadpanned Blake, but with a wry smile.

"You can't prove that!" denied Weiss immediately.

"You can't disprove that either, Weiss," replied Ruby, getting her flustered, before Ruby noticed something else, "Uh-oh, Dust Shop break in, three o'clock."

The other three looked over to where the police tape was setup. As students of Beacon, they were Huntsman in training, and though civilian, the officers in charge of the investigation... weren't professional.

(AN1)

"They left all the Lien again," said the second officer.

"I just don't get it," replied the first, "Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, know what I mean?"

"You thinking the, uh... White Fang?"

Blake's eye and bow twitched, though only Ruby noticed the bow... again.

'Blake's not THAT good at hiding her Faunus Ears,' thought Ruby, still keeping an ear on the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we're not paid enough," finished the second officer.

"The White Fang, huh," started Weiss, "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" asked Blake, trying to keep herself calm.

"I simply don't care for the Criminally Insane," replied Weiss, as if it was a simple fact.

"The White Fang are hardly a group of psychopaths," defended Blake.

"To be fair, some are, if some of the reports about a few of them are correct that certain members took pleasure in killing innocent people," interjected Ruby, while trying to (not so) subtly, move Weiss and Blake away from the crime scene, while Yang eventually tried to help Ruby.

"The propaganda against the White Fang is blown out of proportion. Those 'innocent people' most likely shot first without even a word," pressed Blake, who was grudgingly walking where Ruby wanted them too, which is back towards their Dorm as to not create a scene, "The White Fang are nothing more than misguided Faunus."

"They want to wipe Humanity off of Remnant!" pointed out Weiss.

"So, then their VERY Misguided!" retorted Blake, "Besides, neither explanation translates to them robbing Dust Shops in Downtown Vale."

"Given that Torchwick guy who hired the henchmen I knocked around two days before the start of the year," interjected Ruby, "Odds are that it's him. I do remember him saying he didn't want Lien, just Dust, crystal and powder."

"Doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are trash," stated Weiss, "They only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not actually true. Once upon a time, they were pacifists. Only standing up for their rights through Protest," countered Yang.

Blake looked every so slightly visibly relieved at that. She was glad Ruby and Yang didn't share Weiss's viewpoint.

"HEY! STOP THAT FAUNUS!" shouted someone from the boat.

RWBY looked over to see a Monkey Faunus running from two shipmates, who couldn't follow him after he jumped ship to the dock.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" called out the Monkey Faunus.

"YOU NO-GOOD STOWAWAY!" shouted the other boatman.

"I take offense to that!" countered the Monkey Faunus, "I'm a GREAT stowaway! A no-good stowaway would have been caught before reaching port!"

'Excellent point,' though Ruby, who hadn't really thought of it that way. There was something familiar about that voice though, as if she's heard it before...

(AN2)

The officers from earlier overheard the commotion and confronted the Monkey Faunus, only to get a banana peel in the face. The Monkey Faunus ran towards the stairs and eventually right past RWBY.

To Blake, it seemed as though time was slowing down as the Monkey Faunus crossed her path. She could clearly see every detail in his face from his gorgeous eyes to his chiseled jaw, framing his perfect smile as he winked at her before time resumed to normal and he sped off down the road.

(AN3)

"Weiss, we came here because you wanted to see the competition... and I think he just left," spoke up Yang, getting Weiss's attention.

"QUICKLY! WE MUST OBSERVE HIM!" called out Weiss, who led the chase after him, though the officers were ahead of them.

The Monkey Faunus turned a corner, quickly followed by the officers, then WYRB, in that order. Suddenly, Weiss collided with someone, stopping YRB in their tracks. RWBY looked up just in time to see the Monkey Faunus Parkour his way to safety away from the officers. RBY looked back at Weiss, to see who she had run into.

"Uh... Weiss," spoke up Yang, reminding Weiss what happened.

"Oh my Oum! I'm so sorry!" yelped Weiss, getting up immediately, noticing who she ran into didn't move, not even a muscle, but held a smile all the same.

"Salutations," said the now identified girl, waving her hand from her position, never once losing that charming and endearing smile.

"Hello there," greeted Ruby, albeit a bit cautiously.

"Are you... okay?" asked Yang.

"I am fine," replied the girl, "thank you for asking."

An... awkward pause ensued, causing RWBY to look at each other in confusion, before Yang added, "Do you... want to get up?"

The girl seemed to contemplate that question before nodding and jumping up, in a rather stiff but still athletic way.

"Greetings, I am Penny Polendina," said Penny, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ruby."

"My name's Weiss."

"I'm Blake.

"Did you hit your head? (Blake elbowed her) Ow. I mean, I'm Yang."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I think you said that already," said Weiss.

"... So I did," agreed Penny.

"Sorry for bumping into you," apologized Weiss, after several minutes of the roundabout conversation that resulted from the initial collision.

"See you around, Friend," waved Ruby before they headed off, back around the corner.

"She was... different," commented Yang.

"Anyways, back to business. Where'd that Riffraff get to?" asked Weiss, only for all four of them to notice Penny suddenly in front of them again.

"What did you call me?" inquisited Penny.

"Oh, I didn't think you heard me," apologized Yang, realizing she said that out loud.

"Not you," clarified Penny, walking up to Ruby, "You. You called me friend. Am I really your friend?"

Ruby realized just what she was saying. Ruby remembered Penny's file from the office, something the big man gave her with a note saying she was very important, more so than Ruby would realize soon enough.

"Yes, I would love to be your friend, Penny," answered Ruby with a calm, yet confident, smiled on her face, much to Weiss and Blake's shock, as well as the curiosity of Yang.

"Sen-SA-tional!" exclaimed Penny, "We can paint each other's nails, do each other's hair, and talk about cute boys and such!"

Ruby leaned a bit towards Weiss, "Be thankful I wasn't like that."

"Somehow, she actually seems more coordinated," countered Weiss, getting a deadpanned stare from Ruby, "I'm kidding."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" asked Yang.

"I'm here to fight in the Tournament," responded Penny enthusiastically, "I'm Combat Ready!"

(AN4)

"Forgive me, but you hardly seem the type," observed Weiss.

"This coming from someone in a dress?" countered Blake.

"It's a combat Skirt!" refuted Weiss immediately, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" agreed Ruby, who had the same basic concept of a combat skirt, sharing a quick high-five with Weiss.

"Wait a minute," continued Weiss, "If you're here for the Tournament, then you must know that Monkey-Tailed... rapscallion!"

"The... who now?" asked Penny, looking nonplussed.

"The filthy faunus from the boat?"

"Why are you keep calling him that?" demanded Blake, getting everyone's attention, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate."

"Actually, 'degenerate' was a generalized slur against the White Fang, not the Monkey-Tailed guy," pointed out Ruby, trying to forestall another argument in front of her new friend. Penny was WAY too innocent to understand this level of politics and social verbal war.

"It doesn't matter, you need to stop insulting the Faunus. They are people, just like you and me!" pressed Blake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," retorted Weiss, unapologetically and metaphorically putting her foot in her mouth, "Would you like for me to stop referring the Trash Can as a Trash Can, or the Lamppost a Lamppost!"

"That's not the same thing and you know it!"

"He clearly broke the law!"

"He was never caught until the ship docked," commented Ruby, "You could argue he didn't get onboard until it docked here."

"That's a lame argument and you know it," growled Weiss.

Weiss and Blake's tempers were flaring, and a determination to prove themselves right, rather than the other one wrong. Ruby, recognizing the oncoming outburst, sighed.

"Yang, hold on," said Ruby quietly, "It was nice to meet you Penny. I've got to be a leader and reprimand my partner and my teammate now."

"What!?" exclaimed Weiss and Blake as one, echoing each other's confusion at Ruby's statement.

Yang placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and used her aura to grip onto Ruby's. Ruby then used her semblance to move super fast, grabbing both Weiss and Blake and raced back to Beacon.

* * *

Back in their dorm, Ruby unceremoniously dropped both Weiss and Blake face forward on the ground. Yang let go of Ruby, only slightly wobbly. She wasn't used to such a long period of running.

"You two are acting like little brats, so you'll be treated like brats. Corners, NOW!" ordered Ruby, with a look that terrified both of them, getting them to comply rather easily. Ruby then took a breath, "Now, you both seem passionate in your beliefs, one that White Fang and Faunus are horrible, while the other believes in the potential of good inside them. Both of you happen to be right and wrong at the same time. Yes Blake, while not every single Faunus, there are those who have crossed a line, a line that can't be forgiven. You cannot deny some of things the White Fang has done. But the flip side of that is that not every Faunus is evil. What about Velvet? Is she evil? Is she a degenerate? Is she trash?"

Weiss couldn't answer, because of course she couldn't think that of Velvet, who was one of very few, if not the only, Faunus she ever saw not being guilty of anything that isn't attributed to her role as a Huntress in Training, and even then that's Grimm, which everyone is against. But there was still some part of her that saw all Faunus for the Animals they show a single trait of, rather than the People they actually are.

"Okay, Velvet is an exception. But you don't know what its like, growing up like I did. My Father couldn't go a week without coming home furious about something, where it's a Dust Train being taken, employees being abducted ("Freed," commented Blake, who was promptly elbowed by Yang, who gave her a 'stay quiet' look), to Board Members being executed. I may have grown up a Schnee, but that doesn't mean I had a happy childhood."

"That still doesn't give you the right to judge every Faunus, not even every member of the White Fang like that. Your Grandfather was kind to the Faunus, he helped them when no one else would, and your father destroyed that. ("Well, he's my maternal grandfather," murmered Weiss, only to get the same elbow treatment from Ruby.) He's the latest frontrunner in a long line of Humans hating Faunus. A Majority of us have lived in Menagerie since the War! Do you even realize how insulting that is! We can barely fit on the 1/3 of the island that's inhabitable! Most Humans have hated Faunus for generations and we JUST GOT TIRED OF BEING BULLIED!" responded Blake, getting too emotional to realize the change from third person plural to first person plural until it was too late.

"We...?" asked Yang, realizing what Blake had just said.

Blake realized what she just said, she made a mistake, and she didn't want to hear their reactions, so she left a clone, which blurred out of existence a second later, and raced out of the room and down the hallway. Ruby looked at Yang, basically signaling her to forestall Weiss for a few moments, before racing after Blake using her semblance again.

* * *

Blake ran and ran until she got out to the courtyard, she couldn't hold the tears at what she just ruined. She had made friends, though mainly with quirky Ruby and good-natured Yang. Now they were going to hate her. She took off her bow, freeing her ears for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"I knew you would look better without the bow," came a familiar voice.

Blake looked over to see the Monkey Faunus from before, she couldn't bring herself to smile at his compliment though, because she still felt terrible for what she said to her team.

"Blake," came Ruby's voice from her other side, slightly winded from all the running she did today, "You don't have to do this. You don't have to runaway. Yang and I don't hate you, no matter what your past may have been like. If you need time, then take it. But if you're not back in 36 hours, we're coming to look for you." She then turned to the Monkey Faunus, "If anything happens to her, I'm blaming you, okay."

The guy audibly gulped, actually terrified of what the kid could do, since she moves that fast. Not even HIS reflexes would keep him alive.

(AN5)

Ruby then turned around and walked back up to her Team's Room. Weiss needed a lecture, even if she being honest, that's no reason to tear into Blake's people like that. Taking another breath to keep herself from lashing out like she did in the forest, this weekend. She needed to tell them. It would be the only way she could keep RWBY together at this point.

"They're my friends. I need to trust them with the truth," Ruby muttered as she worked her way back to her dorm.

(Chapter End)

Okay, that was... heavier than normal. Ruby's character has changed, so she's not going to be so passive, and not being a... well whatever Penny was talking about (Not judging, just making a description of activities).

PENNY! And now we have my favorite character in all of RWBY finally introduced. She'll get to show how 'combat ready' she is next time.

Author Notes...

AN1: Extremely unprofessional. RWBY are civilians, and their just talking about the case like it's scuttlebutt.

AN2: A little fourth wall poke at the fact that these two VAs are married. LOLZ!

AN3: I will make it clear: I'm writing a description of Blake's vision of Sun in that timeframe, not my own. I am not gay, and I have nothing against gays. Just wanted to make that clear. Also, because V4 had his eyes blue, even though they're clearly dark gray here, I'm having them blue as an imperial decision on my part as writer of this fanfic.

AN4: Nobody made any remarks about by Chapter 5's attempt at a joke about Battle Savvy. For shame, for shame guys!

AN5: Yet another fourth wall poke at their VAs being married. LOLZ again!

Next time, V1 Finale. Torchwick is back (oh no, spoilers! (sarcasm btw)). Also, note that in my head, this episode feels like Friday excursion, while the next episode feels like a Sunday thing. If that feels weird, then I'm weird, but it would make sense that RWY didn't go looking for Blake right away, and gave her a full day to come back on her own. Also, when I watched this back in consolidated form on Netflix (Entire Volume in a single video-type thing), it always felt that that last 30 seconds or so opened the next episode, rather than end out this one. By that logic, because it's mine, it's how I'm working the chapters. Thanks for reading and sticking with me all this time!

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	10. When a Team is made of Friends

Well, the finale of RWBY (Volume 1). Of course, we're nowhere near done with the story, so there's that... ANYWAYS, Ruby's ready to share her secret with Weiss and Blake... Yeah... heavy information time.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Blake ran and ran until she got out to the courtyard, she couldn't hold the tears at what she just ruined. She had made friends, though mainly with quirky Ruby and good-natured Yang. Now they were going to hate her. She took off her bow, freeing her ears for the first time in what felt like an eternity._

 _"I knew you would look better without the bow," came a familiar voice._

 _Blake looked over to see the Monkey Faunus from before, she couldn't bring herself to smile at his compliment though, because she still felt terrible for what she said to her team._

 _"Blake," came Ruby's voice from her other side, slightly winded from all the running she did today, "You don't have to do this. You don't have to runaway. Yang and I don't hate you, no matter what your past may have been like. If you need time, then take it. But if you're not back in 36 hours, we're coming to look for you." She then turned to the Monkey Faunus, "If anything happens to her, I'm blaming you, okay."_

 _The guy audibly gulped, actually terrified of what the kid could do, since she moves that fast. Not even HIS reflexes would keep him alive._

 _Ruby then turned around and walked back up to her Team's Room. Weiss needed a lecture, even if she being honest, that's no reason to tear into Blake's people like that. Taking another breath to keep herself from lashing out like she did in the forest, this weekend. She needed to tell them. It would be the only way she could keep RWBY together at this point._

 _"They're my friends. I need to trust them with the truth," Ruby muttered as she worked her way back to her dorm._

(Recap End)

Once Ruby returned to the room, she noticed Yang literally had sat on Weiss, much to the White-Haired Girl's embarrassment and indignity, to prevent her from leaving the bed. Seeing Ruby, she got up, but kept an arm on Weiss's shoulder while Ruby approached.

"Weiss, that was single stupidest and tactless thing you ever said," glared Ruby, in a way that made Weiss back down from actually responding, "Blake is our teammate, our friend, and you go and say THAT to her. I understand the White Fang has made your life difficult, but you can't deny the fact your father and other people of this world don't make it easier on the Faunus. Now, I have given Blake 36 hours to come back on her own. During that time, you will think long and hard about how you're going to apologize to her for your actions and harsh words. You crossed a line. You have known Blake this entire semester. Just because she's former White Fang and a Faunus makes no difference. You now have met and known her personally for months, and to judge her based on previous actions only would be the same as her judging you for the crimes your father has committed. So sit and think of what you're going to say to Blake as an apology."

While Ruby walked away, Yang gave one last glance to Weiss before following her sister. Once in private, Yang spoke up.

"You know we can't let Blake go without apologizing too."

"I know, but giving Blake the time she needs to calm down will be helpful in the long run. We all need to make apologies anyway. You and I, mainly I, have been keeping a huge secret from them, and I feel it's the right time for them to know."

"Why now?"

"Because they've earned that trust. And this whole situation has made it abundantly clear that we can't afford to lose either of them. We're a team Yang, and a team trusts each other. Look at CFVY. Fox has trusted them and they have accepted that trust and returned it in kind. I just have to hope that Blake and Weiss accept it too..."

"Even if they don't, I'll always have your back. I love you, Ruby."

"Love you too, Yang," replied Ruby, giving Yang a hug, which the blonde returned.

* * *

The next day passed in relative silence. Weiss being deep in thought, as well as not looking at Ruby or Yang the entire day, and Ruby and Yang giving her space, while thinking of the best time to reveal Ruby's secret. JNPR did notice the lack of interaction between them, but Ruby told them it was an internal matter, and JNPR respected her wishes. Finally, the following afternoon, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss headed out to find Blake, who had yet to return. Along the way, Penny met up with them again.

"Hello Friend Ruby, Yang, and Weiss," greeted Penny.

"Hey Penny," said Ruby, "Yang, go on with Weiss, I'll go with Penny and we'll met up later."

"Got it Sis," replied Yang, following Weiss as she headed down another street.

"What's going on, Ruby?" asked Penny.

"We're looking for our friend Blake," replied Ruby, "The argument you started to hear yesterday got out of hand, and..."

"And she revealed that she was a Faunus, correct?"

"Yep," said Ruby, ignoring how Penny figured it out so easily.

"So she left because of how the Faunus are treated, which isn't helped by being on a Team with Weiss Schnee, daughter to one of the most notorious haters of Faunus in our current day."

"Well, I let her have her space, but as Leader, I have to address the issues that come up and now she's let her allotted time pass, so we're looking for her."

"Sounds logical, Friend Ruby."

"So what has you out and about in Vale today?"

"It's my first time here, so I wanted to explore," replied Penny, before looking at Ruby again, "Ruby, I... I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid I might breach something personal about you."

"Is it about the irregularities in my body?" countered Ruby, "Figured your sensors would be able to detect it."

Penny's eyes went wide.

"Ruby, what... How...?"

"It's okay," said Ruby, putting a hand on Penny's shoulder, "I have a secret too. Both of our secrets allows us to know that something's not quite normal about the other. I have no reason to say anything, because not only are you my friend, but I know you have a soul deep down, so the outside doesn't matter to me."

"..." Penny was silent for a moment, processing that, before finally responding, "Thank you, Friend Ruby. That means a lot to me; however, I would like to ask your secret, if that's okay?"

"You have to promise to keep it secret, even from Ironwood okay?"

"I won't disobey a direct order, Ruby, I actually can't," replied Penny, "but... that doesn't mean I automatically have to tell him if he doesn't ask or order it."

"We're going to be good friends, Penny," smiled Ruby, before pulling Penny to an alley, where no one was looking, "You see... the reason behind me not being normal is this..."

Ruby lowered the front of her outfit just enough to reveal the top of a scar right over her heart. This was something she was extra careful not to show around her team, not even in the dark because of Blake. Only her Father, Uncle, and Sister knew about it, until now. She suspected Ozpin figured something out, but she hadn't directly talked to him about it.

"How are you alive, Friend Ruby?" asked Penny as Ruby fixed her outfit, "There is no way you would have survived such an injury."

"I didn't," said Ruby, "I am actually dead, but not a Zombie. More like a... Reaper."

"I have no reference point of anything like that in my databanks."

"Well, unfortunately I wasn't in Atlas at the time, otherwise I could be a cool Cyborg like Ironwood."

"That's classified information Ruby!"

"I don't go around blurting out secrets, but I know I can trust you, Penny. That and... not telling you would be awkward and wouldn't prove to you I'm a good friend."

"That is some strange logic, Friend Ruby," replied Penny.

"Well, my life really has never been normal, so... trying to BE normal is counterintuitive."

Penny actually couldn't find fault in the logic now.

(AN1)

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss had finished looking in another shop, Weiss being noticeably quiet.

"Weiss, I think now's a good time to ask: Have you decided on how you're going to apologize to Blake when we find her?"

"If we find her," spoke up Weiss, finally, "What I said was still true, no matter how harsh it sounded."

"You're right, it WAS true, but only in context. A lot of members in the White Fang are just wanting a place to belong. Like Ruby said, it's the corruption of a select few that have pushed the White Fang to such lengths."

"Even if I apologize to her, what then? She gets away with attacking SDC property? She gets off scot free stealing an entire train of Dust?"

"I can't say, because I don't know the circumstances she faced then," replied Yang, "That's why you have to listen to her. Let her fully explain herself. You owe it to her after this semester."

"You're right," sighed Weiss, "I've been the most difficult member of the team since day one, not the Ruby wasn't trying."

"You two got off on the wrong foot, but you're friends now. And besides, Ruby is our Team's Leader. You gonna fault her for actually doing her job?"

"That... would be hypocritical and in poor taste," replied Weiss, "I just... Living my life, the realities I've had to face... To be friends with a Faunus is something completely new to me, but at the same time... I can see why Blake never told us, well me at least. You're her Partner, the fact that it never came up between you two is rather hard to believe."

"I never asked, and she never said. Even if I knew beforehand, it doesn't change the fact that she's our friend and teammate. We've been working on Team Moves nearly all semester, so you can't say you'd have a hard time working with her when it counts."

"...You're not wrong," admitted Weiss.

Weiss was in a conundrum. Blake had indeed prove herself several times over, and while it still doesn't undo the train theft (or the other things the White Fang has done) it does show that she wants to make it right. Taking a breath, she resolved herself to give Blake the benefit of the doubt, because in the future, being friends with Blake may prove more beneficial in more ways than one.

(AN2)

* * *

Ruby and Penny were walking through the town, still looking for Blake, when an explosion occurred near the Docks.

"Oh crap," said Ruby, "Blake must be there!"

"What makes you say that Ruby?" asked Penny, as they took off towards the Dock.

"Because the SDC had a big Dust shipment come in, and with the string of thefts, Blake's most likely there trying to stop whoever's taking the Dust, even if it's the White Fang."

"And why didn't you realize this sooner?"

"Because I've been more worried about how Blake and Weiss will react to, well... my secret," replied Ruby, as they approached the docks and jumped up onto a container.

Ruby and Penny looked out onto the scene and saw Roman Torchwick go toe-to-toe with both Blake and the Monkey Faunus from before back to back with ease.

"That seems... overpowered," noted Ruby, pulling out Crescent Rose and shifting it into Scythe Form. Roman had managed to shoot a suspended container and separate Blake from the Monkey Faunus, before aiming his cane at the Blonde guy.

"HEY, ROMAN!" called out Ruby, getting his attention.

"Oh HELLO Red!" responded Roman, as if he was having a good time, "Isn't it past your Bedtime?"

"If you're stealing Dust, I will find you and I WILL stop you! No Curfew Law in Remnant is going to stop me!"

(AN3)

Roman couldn't help but chuckle at that retort, "I have to hand it to you Red. That is one HECK of a comeback!" Roman then fired on Ruby, who used her Aura to stop the blast with her hand, but it wasn't as successful as Cinder's attempt.

'Damnit!' cursed Ruby, rapidly shaking her hand to try and get rid of the stinging. Just because her Aura prevented contact and blast damage, the shock through her hand still hurt.

"Ruby, stay back," said Penny, moving forward.

"Penny, don't. We'll take these guys together," responded Ruby, holding her throbbing left hand with her right.

"I've got this, Ruby," declared Penny, her backpack-like device opening up, "I'm COMBAT READY!"

Several Swords, attached to nearly invisible strings, appeared and unfolded out of her backpack-like device and she jumped into the fray, striking several members of the White Fang near her, thankfully their Aura preventing fatal damage. Other members attempted to return fire, but she blocked the shots with her swords while using two more to move back out of firing range. Looking up, she noticed several ships attempting to leave.

"Who gave you permission to abandon the battlefield!?" quipped Penny, using the two swords to brace herself as she brought up her other swords in a circle formation in front of her, transformed into their gun forms, "PUPPET SLAYER SECRET ART: STRING! CUTTER! CANNON!"

(AN4)

Releasing a super powerful laser, she cut through most of the transports, sending the occupants into the ocean or onto the dock. Roman managed to leave on a different transport while a fifth was being held back by Penny.

"Okay, she's SUPER strong," commented Ruby, "I like her!"

(AN5)

The Police arrived moments later, arresting any White Fang Members that didn't escape. After giving their statements to the Police, Weiss and Yang made it to the Docks themselves and were relieved (though only Yang showed it) that both Ruby and Blake were safe. Before Blake could say a word, Ruby got between her and Weiss. Giving a pointed look as Weiss, she stepped out of the way a moment later.

"Blake... I wish to apologize for Friday. I shouldn't judge all Faunus based on the actions of some of them, regardless who they may be," said Weiss, after taking a deep breath, "I would also like to apologize for bringing up painful memories. I checked the records of the Train incident, and found that no one had been harmed or killed even though the dust was taken. I can only assume that was you, so thank you."

"I owe you an apology as well, Weiss. I shouldn't have tried to defend those I clearly knew had passed a line. The White Fang I was proud of was when my Father was its Leader. I also apologize for not trusting you, or Ruby or Yang more with the truth. I promise to be more forthcoming in the future."

"That sounds like a plan," said Ruby, before turning to the blonde, "I never did get your name."

"The Name's Sun Wukong," said Sun, "I was born and raised in Vacuo, but I'm currently a student at Mistral, here for the Vytal Tournament. I wanted to check the sights, and... well... volunteered to keep Blake occupied. Sorry for keeping her so late."

"Don't let it happen again," said Ruby, "I think we're done here guys."

(AN6)

* * *

Watching from afar, was Team CFVY, who knew Ruby had it handled if she really needed to, but were pleasantly surprised by Penny's performance, plus Velvet indeed happy to get four new weapons and fighting styles, thanks to her special Camera, and Semblance.

"Ruby didn't need to block that shot, did she?" asked Coco.

"No," replied Fox, "she could have dodged that effortlessly, though she did mention some time ago that Cinder, her target, managed to block her own Sniper Shots with her hand and she was, understandably, jealous."

"Jealous or not, this evening has allowed me to get some sweet pics, and those fighting styles are pretty neat," commented Velvet.

"Lady Penny fought with honor, if not a bit of overconfidence," mentioned Yatsuhashi.

They heard a pair of feet land not far from there, and they noticed Neo walking up to Fox, and handed him a folded piece of paper. Fox passed it to Coco, who read it aloud.

"'Ruby is certainly something else. But that Robot Girl is on a whole other level,'" read Coco, "'She's one to keep an eye on, for she could become a powerful ally if her friendship with Ruby is any indication.'"

"Penny is indeed powerful, but she has a counter with Pyrrha. No matter how good Penny is, she can't win against Pyrrha, especially because of her Semblance," finished Fox as the five of them made their way off the roof and away from the docks, Neo obviously going a different way.

(AN7)

* * *

Back at the dorm, Ruby took a breath herself, this was it. She turned to her teammates who were getting ready for bed.

"Blake, Weiss, there's something I have to tell the both of you," started Ruby, getting their attention.

"What, are YOU secretly a Faunus too?" quipped Weiss, "Because I am NOT going through THAT conversation again."

"It's Okay Ruby, just because I revealed I'm a Faunus doesn't mean you need..." attempted Blake, but Ruby cut her off.

"No, this is something I need to tell you. You've more than earned my trust this past semester," said Ruby, taking off her cloak.

"Ruby, I'm here for you," reminded Yang.

"Thanks Yang," replied Ruby, taking off a few more outer clothing, before stopping at her shirt, "I'm sure you've noticed certain comments I've made throughout this semester, as if I was more than what I seemed to be."

"Well, that information about the lifespan of a Grimm was certainly... terrifying, I won't lie," admitted Blake, who had seen some nasty Grimm from afar on Menagerie.

"And concerning exactly WHO gave you that information. While I haven't said anything until now, I've double checked on researches into Grimm Studies with help from Professor Port. No one has studied Grimm to the extent where the findings YOU had were even theoretical, let alone truth. So, where DID you get that information?"

"I will explain that, and more if you are willing to keep an open mind," explained Ruby, getting a nod from them, "Have you ever thought about people dying before their time? As if a single mistake cost them a future that would mean so much more their childhood dream could take them?

"Elder Grimm are indeed smart, and incredibly powerful. And one managed to exist on Patch Island, where our dad raised us and is still living there. BTW, you two are invited to join us when we go visit him during our Semester Break. Anyways, an Elder Beowulf came to exist on the Island of Patch, and one day, I managed to find myself confronted by said beast. I died. It killed me with its claws before I knew it. I died before my time."

Weiss and Blake gasped in horror and confusion, if Ruby was Dead, then how was she right in front of them, but they couldn't deny her words, as they have already faced Grimm of such deadly caliber, if not worse.

"Luckily, my dad and sister were close enough to hear the Elder, and my understandably loud scream, and dad was able to kill it after seeing what it did to me. As I laid there, dying in my dad's arms, him and Yang at my side, I felt myself grow colder and colder, until I no longer felt any pain. But before I moved on or anything like that, a giant of a being in a fearsome black cloak, wielding a truly powerful scythe appeared before me. He was known as Grim, with one 'M'. Because I died before my time, he allowed me a second chance at regaining my life, in exchange for servicing him. All I had to do was select and find three unforgivable idiots in this world and trade their darkened souls for my purer one. Many who have died before me that have agreed usually go their entire lifetime without finishing such a task, and others died again before completing it."

At this Point, Ruby stopped and took off her upper clothes, revealing the scar over her heart, from where the Elder Beowulf stabbed her. It went without question that Weiss and Blake were indeed surprised by this.

(AN8)

"As you can no doubt understand, this is proof of my story. I was ten years old," continued Ruby, putting on another shirt, while Yang changed as well into something a bit more casual, "Now, if you're willing, I would like to show you my world, well... at least the world I work for."

Ruby held out her hand, almost expecting them to recoil in fear and shy away, but to her surprise, and even Yang's, Blake gave a small smile, and placed her hand on Ruby's. Looking to Weiss, she did hesitate in joining.

"It's not that I don't believe you, that scar is more than enough, but..." Weiss took a breath before continuing, "Are you sure we're allowed there? I mean, it IS the realm of the dead after all?"

"Think of it more as a meeting place between the two," said Yang, "I've been there several times, but never to the land of the dead. Not even Ruby, because she's... well, I'll let her explain her official title."

Weiss let out a breath she had been holding and placed her hand on top of Blake's. Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and the four of them vanished from within the room.

(Chapter End)

CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I'm evil, so don't hold back how pissed you are in the reviews. LOLZ! A LOT was covered in this chapter, and I have an original chapter next time, so... please be patient for that. While the Volume is technically over, I've still got some more to add to this ending.

Author Notes...

AN1: Kinda moving the Volume 2 conversation here, mainly because there's no way Penny, with her advanced sensors, would NOT pick up on the irregularities in Ruby's body. Note, that while I have probably only mentioned this in PMs to certain reviewers, I want to say this: Ruby's body is functioning as if it's alive, just... with a heart problem. That's the best way I can describe it medically. It doesn't really bother her, but it's there, so... yeah. Explanation given!

AN2: Subtle foreshadowing and reference to a Headcanon ending I have in mind for RWBY as a whole, despite how wrong it may be by Volume 10 or 20, whichever is the last Volume. And I DO mean Volume, not Season. If you want me to say season, Volumes 1-3 feels like Season 1, just saying.

AN3: Sonic Colors anyone? Also, accurate given that she's, well... a Reaper of Grimm (with two 'm's).

AN4: Just something weird in my head with Penny and Fairy Tail as a crossover. I seriously cannot watch that without thinking the Fairy Tail version of it.

AN5: On the note of shipping, My only Yuri and crack ship on here is Ruby/Penny, aka Nuts and Dolts. However, do not confuse that with the pairings in this fanfic. Nuts and Dolts is not in the pairings for this fic. Thanks for understanding.

AN6: And the domino effect yet again with Ruby being more active and leader-like throughout this fic. Trust me, a certain event will basically allow her to be her canon self... mostly.

AN7: Adding in this scene for two reasons. One: Because Fox and Neo are also Reapers of Grimm and I like to have them around every so often. (Probably every 2-3 or 2 out of 3 chapters at this current pace.) Two: Velvet HAD to have gotten Penny's weapon from this point. It's CLEARLY referencing these actions and dynamics in... well the invasion of Beacon to put it bluntly. Also, "I May Fall" is SUPER AWESOME, even in the slower pace.

AN8: And there it is. How Ruby died at age Ten. And how she went on to become a Reaper of Grimm, though to be fair... I have more in the next chapter.

And that's Volume 1 completed... well, the actual Volume. Next time is finishing up some odds and ends, though to be fair, Volume 2 will be starting in the chapter after that. So yeah... also, post credits scene with Mercury and Emerald not required in this fanfic, because it's focusing mostly on Ruby's story. Thanks for sticking with me this far, because in Volume 2, more things are going to change... well, to a degree.

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	11. Meeting Summer Rose

And here we are, the introduction chapter. Character introductions, not fanfic intro chapter. (LOLZ!) Fair warning, I will have a song in here, but it's completely diegetic. If you don't know what that means, feel free to look it up. I wouldn't be able to explain as well as a dictionary or someone else.

Thank you all for reading through this fanfic. Volume 2 will have a delay, if only because I want to work on another fanfic simultaneously. I like going back and forth between two fanfics if I can help it.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

One last thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Weiss and Blake gasped in horror and confusion, if Ruby was Dead, then how was she right in front of them, but they couldn't deny her words, as they have already faced Grimm of such deadly caliber, if not worse._

 _"Luckily, my dad and sister were close enough to hear the Elder, and my understandably loud scream, and dad was able to kill it after seeing what it did to me. As I laid there, dying in my dad's arms, him and Yang at my side, I felt myself grow colder and colder, until I no longer felt any pain. But before I moved on or anything like that, a giant of a being in a fearsome black cloak, wielding a truly powerful scythe appeared before me. He was known as Grim, with one 'M'. Because I died before my time, he allowed me a second chance at regaining my life, in exchange for servicing him. All I had to do was select and find three unforgivable idiots in this world and trade their darkened souls for my purer one. Many who have died before me that have agreed usually go their entire lifetime without finishing such a task, and others died again before completing it."_

 _At this Point, Ruby stopped and took off her upper clothes, revealing the scar over her heart, from where the Elder Beowulf stabbed her. It went without question that Weiss and Blake were indeed surprised by this._

 _"As you can no doubt understand, this is proof of my story. I was ten years old," continued Ruby, putting on another shirt, while Yang changed as well into something a bit more casual, "Now, if you're willing, I would like to show you my world, well... at least the world I work for."_

 _Ruby held out her hand, almost expecting them to recoil in fear and shy away, but to her surprise, and even Yang's, Blake gave a small smile, and placed her hand on Ruby's. Looking to Weiss, she did hesitate in joining._

 _"It's not that I don't believe you, that scar is more than enough, but..." Weiss took a breath before continuing, "Are you sure we're allowed there? I mean, it IS the realm of the dead after all?"_

 _"Think of it more as a meeting place between the two," said Yang, "I've been there several times, but never to the land of the dead. Not even Ruby, because she's... well, I'll let her explain her official title."_

 _Weiss let out a breath she had been holding and placed her hand on top of Blake's. Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and the four of them vanished from within the room._

(Recap End)

Blake and Weiss weren't expecting the sudden change in location and nearly fell to the floor, if not for the sisters catching them.

"Welcome to my office," said Ruby, having steadied Weiss, heading over to her desk, "My official title is 'Reaper of Grimm,' with two 'm's. I share that with about a hundred others who have died before their time. We aren't in the afterlife, but this place is for the Reapers of Grimm to have their own space, do training, and take on missions. Not unlike what we'll be doing next semester, missions tend to vary, but mainly focus on destroying Grimm. Other missions are... finding Humans and Faunus who have crossed certain lines and ending their lives."

Weiss and Blake looked horrified again, but not at Ruby per se. It was more for the fact that they had to kill other Humans and Faunus, the lines they must have crossed must have been great.

(AN1)

"Once Ruby is done here, we can take you meet someone special to us. Someone who... doesn't get many visitors anymore," said Yang, having a sad look in her eyes.

It didn't take Ruby long to update her status and any other miscellaneous items and got up and stretched before heading to her door.

"This way," said Ruby, opening the door, "Be warned though, nearly everyone you see here is indeed dead, but you wouldn't guess it from first looks alone."

Team RWBY exited Ruby's office and headed out towards the common area. Ruby, and Yang to an extent, exchanged small greetings with various people, when someone appeared in front of them.

"Ah, little Ruby," said the older man, "and you brought along your sister. It's good to see you both again. I take it everything's well?"

"Everything's going fine, Robert," replied Ruby, "This is Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, former leaders of the White Fang. They are my Teammates at Beacon."

"Some fantastic Teammates you have," said Robert, bowing his head in acknowledgement, "Any questions you have while you're here, I can answer most of them for you."

"Robert? That name sounds familiar..." said Blake, as if recalling a memory.

"That would be because your Great Grandfather and I fought together during the great war," replied Robert, shocking Blake and Weiss, "He was a good friend. I was glad to have given my life for his... even if it wasn't my time."

"Robert is one of the oldest Reapers of Grimm. It's why his name doesn't have a color affiliation like most people here do," explained Yang.

"In all fairness, there's only a few of my generation left, alive or Reaper," informed Robert, "I'm close to hunting down my third Target, but after all these years... I may end up dying of old age afterwards...

"It's okay," smiled Robert, noticing even Ruby's look of concern, "I've enjoyed these years, and I don't have any regrets. It's your turn now, kid."

Robert ruffled Ruby's hair a bit, getting her to smile before heading off.

(AN2)

"Come on, the common area's over here. I've got something big planned for today," smiled Ruby, before leading her team into the common area.

Taking notice of everyone and everything in the common room, Blake and Weiss were impressed at the number of activities the Reapers could do here. Suddenly, Weiss noticed a big screen over a stage, and it was playing a familiar song... her song. It was the day of her last concert before heading to Beacon. It even showed her final trial against the Knight she defeated.

"Ruby, care to explain that?" asked Weiss, pointing at the video.

"Oh, that?" replied Ruby, as if it wasn't a big deal, "I recommended your concert about a month or so ago. It's been playing in rotation every week or so."

"But... how!?" demanded Weiss, "I understand the Concert, that was public. But the battle against the Knight was private!"

"And certain 'private' affairs are known among plenty of Reapers," replied Ruby, "We don't invade privacy, but if it's something like a battle like this, it's arguably fair game when it follows the theme of what we sing here."

"Wait, you guys sing?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, I did a number a few months back," said Yang. "The theme of songs sung by Reapers and their families have two important parts: One, the scene and two the lyrics. Two halves of a song. Weiss, your song matched your battle against that Knight, thus it worked here. My song was about my visit to a certain bar while Ruby was at a Dust Shop that had a visit from Roman Torchwick."

(AN3)

"And my dear Ruby has a song she's finishing today, with my help of course," came a third voice, causing Team RWBY to turn around.

"MOM!" called out Ruby and Yang, hugging their mother.

"Sorry I'm late you two," said Summer, hugging them back, "I was making sure I got my lyrics down for our song today, Ruby."

"No problem, mom," said Ruby, before turning to her teammates, "Weiss, Blake, this is Summer Rose, our mom. Mom, this is Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, my Teammates at Beacon."

(AN4)

"It's wonderful to meet you both. I hope my daughters haven't given you too much trouble," greeted Summer with a knowing grin.

"It was... slow at first, with a few bumps, but we've managed to work things out," informed Blake.

"Yes, some bumps..." chuckled Weiss nervously.

"Alright, Yang, keep them company. Mom and I are heading up to the stage," said Ruby as she and Summer headed off.

"Oh this is going to be good," smiled Yang as she led Blake and Weiss to some good seats.

Ruby stepped out with a mic in hand as instruments began to play in the background. The screen changed scenes as it showed Ruby in front of Summer's Grave, before she entered Beacon, red petals falling off her in the wind as she stood before her mom's grave marker. Ruby on stage began singing...

 _Red Like Roses_

 _Fills my dreams and_

 _Brings me to the place you rest_

Ruby on the screen turned around and walked away from her mother's grave, a somber feeling rolling off her in waves.

 _White is cold and always yearning_

Ruby walked through the forest as dark shadows flittered across the screen.

 _Burdened by the royal test_

Ruby stopped as she noticed the shadows gathering around her, but she wasn't worried. She had planned for this.

 _Black the beast descends from shadow_

Ruby stood before the group of shadows, now revealed to be Beowulves. Though they didn't have any bones on them. A few of them charged forward and attempted to strike her down, only for Ruby to disappear in a flurry of petals.

 _Yellow beauty burns... gold_

The scene continued, showing off Ruby's skill against the Beowulves in front of her. Ruby wielding Crescent Rose like a pro, taking out Grimm after Grimm, though more and more kept coming. The music was in a flurry with Ruby's movements, as if it followed them. Suddenly, the music slowed as Ruby was faced with even more Grimm than when she started. It was like for every Grimm she struck down two or three more showed up, like the fabled Hydra of legend. Ruby on screen wasn't worried though, as she simply changed out her regular ammo for one that had a crosshair on it. This symbolized maximum force in her shots, allowing her to reach top speeds more easily as she maneuvered throughout the field. The Music crescendoed into a beautiful, but terrifying segment as Ruby moved faster than ever, slaying all of the Grimm left and right. She was finished before a hail of bullet casings fell down around her, symbolizing hints at her true speed she had yet to show.

(AN5)

"That was..." started Weiss.

"Amazing," finished Blake.

"You haven't seen anything yet," smiled Yang as the screen changed yet again to a more familiar scene to all three of them.

"But that's..." gasped Blake.

"Yep," chuckled Yang.

"But then..." started Weiss.

"Just keep watching, and I mean the stage too," grinned Yang, knowing the best was yet to come.

Back on stage, the music had shifted alongside the scene, showing Team RWBY's initiation day, specifically their battle against the Elder Nevermore alongside JNPR's battle against the Elder Death Stalker. Ruby was still on stage, but this time, Summer joined her as the music had gone full rock.

 _I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute_

 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

 _All of the joy I had known for all my life_

 _Was stripped away from me the moment that you died_

 _To have you in my life is all I ever wanted_

 _And now without you I'm a soul forever haunted_

 _Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_

 _No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this_

 _I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone_

 _I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong_

 _How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay_

 _Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f-ing day_

 _It's like a movie but there's no happy ending_

 _Every scene fades black and there's no pretending_

 _This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_

 _There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_

 _I know you didn't plan this_

 _You tried to do what's right_

 _But in the middle of this madness_

 _I'm the one_ **(I'm the one) _(I'm the one)_** _you left to win this fight_

 _Red Like Roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer to the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you_

Then Summer took over, transition so smoothly you never noticed the beat that was in between their lines, it was that smooth.

I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness

You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness

Wish I could talk to you if only for a minute

Make you understand the reasons why I did it

I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered

Want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered

I tried so hard just to protect you but I failed to

and in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you

I never planned I would leave you there alone

I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home

And all the times I swore that it would be okay

Now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray

This bedtime story ends with misery ever after

The pages are torn and there's no final chapter

I didn't have a choice I did what I had to do

I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you

I know you've lived a nightmare

I caused you so much pain

But baby please don't do what I did

I don't want **(I don't want) _(I don't want)_** you to waste your life in vain

Red Like Roses

Fills my head with dreams and finds me

Always closer to the emptiness and sadness

That has come to take the place of you

You're not the only one who needed me

I thought you understood

 _You were the one I needed_

 _And you left me as I always feared you would_

Would I change it if I could

 _It doesn't matter how_

 _The petals scattered now_

 _Every nightmare just discloses_

 _It's your blood that's Red Like Roses_

 _And no matter what I do_

 _Nothing EVER takes the place of you_

 _Red Like Roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer to the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you_

As the song came to an end, there was applause from around the common area. The song was a hit and an instant favorite. Ruby and Summer bowed before heading backstage.

(AN6)

"That..." started Weiss.

"I... never knew..." continued Blake.

"How... how did she cope?" asked Weiss, looking over to Yang.

"It wasn't easy," replied Yang, who's grin had faded when Summer's part started, wiping a tear, she continued, "I don't think any of us were in any decent shape for several months, but I made a promise to Summer every time she left on a mission. That I would take care of Ruby. Dad was out of whack for months and Qrow... well, I don't think any of us has gotten over her death, even with being able to see her like this."

"You were stronger than any of us, sis," said Ruby, joining them with Summer, "You managed to take care of me, fulfilling your promise to mom."

"I didn't keep it well enough..." started Yang, before Summer bopped her on the head.

"No more of that talk, young lady. I raised you better than that," said Summer, getting a melancholy smile out of Yang, before turning to her teammates, "Ruby and I have been working on that for years. The words we never could say to each other for six long years. But, I get to see Ruby again. I get to see Yang and Tai and Qrow again. It's not ideal, but it is better than nothing."

"I'm... I'm so sorry," said Weiss, bowing her head.

"Weiss, there's no need to apologize. I mean, it's not like it's your fault," explained Ruby.

"I didn't know, and yet I treated you so badly when we first met," said Weiss, "I'm lucky to have my mother still alive. My sister... and even my father and brother to an extent. I've been spoiled by good things in my life, and... I should have been more sensitive."

"Weiss, it's okay," smiled Ruby, "you didn't know. You may not have asked, but I never said anything before now. We've been friends for an entire semester now. It's not like we're obligated to tell each other our life stories by now."

"Granted, Weiss's story is a bit more well known, all things considered," spoke up Blake, "You know about my parents, and what I once did, but that's only a small glimpse into what my life was like. It's okay Weiss, nobody's perfect. Not even you."

RWBY chuckled at Blake's words.

"So, who's up for some fun," said Yang.

"What's 'fun'?" asked Weiss, getting looks from RBYS, before laughing, "I'm kidding! I know how to have fun, I just... never had a lot of opportunities."

"Well, this will be the day you've waited for then," grinned Summer, "This is a day to have fun, and just hang out."

(AN7)

And RWBY did just that with Summer. All five of them enjoyed themselves with the various games, some competitive, others pure fun. It was a good day for RWBY, and by the end of it, they were ready for bed.

* * *

When RWBY reappeared in their Dorm room, it was about two hours later, and they headed for bed, wanting to rest up from the busy day. As they slept, they knew they had bonded more than ever and were ready for what came next.

(Chapter End)

CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I'm evil, so don't hold back how pissed you are in the reviews. LOLZ! A LOT was covered in this chapter, and I have an original chapter next time, so... please be patient for that. While the Volume is technically over, I've still got some more to add to this ending.

Author Notes...

AN1: Yes, Jacques and Adam are on there. However, due to their Political and... devastating power respectively, it's hard to have anyone courageous and strong enough to take on their missions, so they're left on the board for now.

AN2: Had a more generalized concept of this conversation rolling around in my head for a few months now, name undecided until now. I had a few, but I doubt I remember them now.

AN3: See Yellow Trailer, also 'I Burn' song.

AN4: Note that Raven hasn't been mentioned yet around Weiss and Blake. I'm saving one conversation for V2. (LOLZ!)

AN5: Well, Red Trailer, actually described in a very basic version. Sorry, I still run with the writing style of 'you know what it looks like. If you've forgotten, go back and watch it again'. Sorry if that's inconvenient at times.

AN6: After Ruby's verse was done, feel free to imagine whatever miscellaneous scenes were happening over the course of the semester. Just saying...

AN7: I bet you're wondering: What's all in this common room I'm writing about but never giving any details... That... I leave to your imagination, within reasonability for Remnant. Just saying... Also, call back to V1 opening, because I know you didn't like it in Chapter One. LOLZ!

And thus, I'm done with all Volume 1 Material. When I write the next chapter, we have a certain challenge that needs to be met. Can Ruby stand up to this Challenge? Wait and find out!

Once again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	12. Starting the Semester Off with a Yang!

Happy New Year Everyone!

How about that Volume 6, right? Good start, tripping into the end game, and then blowing people's mind at the end. All in all, a nice Volume, even if some people can't get their minds off the negative.

Question: What does this mean for my fanfic?

Answer: Not too much. I mean, the reveal of Maria Calavera, the Grimm Reaper, means little, but still has some importance, though that's way later on the story. Summer being revealed? Again, means little, because unless there's a big departure from the loving mother we're told about, shouldn't be too different from my interpretation. Silver Eyes usage? Actually nothing, everything shown so far falls in line with what I'm using for my story. Ruby's Mastery? Ruby in canon is learning, and has to learn by fire to balance power and conscious activation.

One thing: Maria said it only works in the presence of Grimm, and that Cinder having a Grimm Arm in V5 explains to us why Ruby's activated off then, but as Salem said in V4 (who's far older and wiser when it comes to Silver Eyes) that it also affects Maidens. Maybe it doesn't activate in the presence of a Maiden, but that doesn't mean it cannot AFFECT a Maiden. Raven, having known Summer, might or might not have known this, but wasn't around when Ruby's eyes glowed before being knocked out, so it doesn't disagree with the knowledge we have so far.

Now, onto Volume 2 where things expand. Knowledge is exchanged and fun is had. So, without further ado... REAPER OF GRIMM, VOLUME 2!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Ruby revealed her secret to Blake and Weiss after an argument nearly tore them apart. With bonds mended and forged stronger, Team RWBY is ready to face the new semester. New Friends, new enemies, and hi-jinxes to be had._

(Recap End)

It was the last day before classes resumed, meaning harder studies and their first field missions, well at least for WBY, Ruby had already taken several missions as a Reaper of Grimm, but it would eventually be her first team mission. Things were rather mundane as straggling students returned and those that did were enjoying lunch. Ruby, if she had still been the naive girl without dying five years ago, had thought of a bunch of activities they could do to spend the afternoon together, but she managed to get it down to a few things, all of which did NOT involve training or visiting the office. Ruby could only have so many people so often without abusing the system.

"Friends... Sister... Weiss..." started Ruby, getting an indignant response from Weiss, "We are stronger than ever after last semester and I have a few activities we could do to bond more as a team today."

"I think I'll pass," said Blake, having hidden away a notebook that had a picture of Adam Taurus in it. Ruby's revelation was eye opening for her and she couldn't see Adam the same way again, "I'm not up for big activities."

"I think whatever we decided to do, we should do it as a team," spoke up Weiss, "I mean, we've come a long way in just a single semester. We can't le-"

Weiss was cut off by a pie to the face from the table over where JNPR was sitting, and Nora and Yang were playing with their food between tables. Glaring at Nora, Nora immediately pointed to Ren, who groaned while Jaune and Pyrrha were a little apprehensive themselves.

"EVERYONE OUT! FOOD FIGHT!" declared Ruby, getting everyone scrambling for the exit as RWBY and JNPR took sides in the Cafeteria, and Nora being the "Queen of the Castle" as she was, used several tables in a pile as she made her declaration to RWBY.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" responded Ruby in kind, taking up a Milk Carton before crushing it for dramatic effect, "It will be... DELICIOUS!"

"YEAH!" cheered WBY as they joined Ruby in this Food Fight.

"Off with their heads!" called out Nora, as she and JPR sent a barrage of Watermelons at them, but Ruby was ready.

"Yang, Turkey!" ordered Ruby, as Yang did just that.

Yang infused her aura into the Turkey so she could use them like boxing gloves, breaking apart a few of the watermelons.

"Blake, move in!" continued Ruby.

Blake moved quickly, grabbing two loaves of bread, quickly infused with Aura, and created an opening for Yang to send the turkeys flying, knocking Jaune out of the fight.

'Sorry Jaune,' winced Ruby, though he was going to be fine. He DID have a large amount of Aura, so he was safe.

Pyrrha, having dodged the turkeys, took up another loaf of bread and infused it with Aura to counter Blake's next attack, but Blake managed to block it. As they continued fighting, there were basically no rules in this food fight, so Semblances were fair game. Blake used this to her advantage to avoid some unblockable hits from Pyrrha, who was just that good. Pyrrha, noticing the pattern, managed to knock Blake back with a quick thrust before launching several loaves of Aura infused bread, which managed to overwhelm Yang despite her best efforts.

"Weiss, I'm going in. Get ready to cover me!" informed Ruby, before grabbing a tray with a bit of super speed so she could surf along the remaining tables.

Weiss nodded, not that Ruby was paying attention, trying to dodge projectiles, before jumping up to block another one that would have hit her sister, before continuing and stopping Pyrrha. Nora and Ren took this opportunity to get past her and to her teammates. Using the momentum Pyrrha was trying to give her, she pushed back, managing to get Pyrrha to stumble back. Ruby managed to get between them and Weiss, allowing Weiss to use a ketchup bottle for an impromptu slick surface, getting Ren off his feet. Nora took to the air and grabbed a flagpole that had been relieved of its flag some time ago during the fight. Impaling it on an unbroken watermelon, the makeshift hammer ready to take Weiss out of the fight in one-shot.

'Sorry Nora, but you're not taking my partner out that easily!' thought Ruby, taking the blow for Weiss, but due to her durability, even if she was still alive, could still keep going afterwards.

Unfortunately, she only delayed the inevitable as despite Weiss's best attempts with a swordfish, was still knocked back by the watermelon hammer. It didn't help that she went smack straight into a pillar, breaking it. Luckily, Weiss managed to have enough Aura to protect herself, but she was still hit hard and out of the fight.

"No Weiss!" said Ruby, holding on to her partner in a truly melodramatic fashion, "Stay with me!"

Meanwhile, Yang got back into the fight, grabbing the turkeys again, but ultimately decided to kick Ren, who blocked it with Leeks.

'Seriously? Beacon must have some budget to have such a variety of foods here,' thought Ruby, before realizing the ridiculousness of the situation in general, 'Not that I'm complaining, mind you.'

A few exchanges later left Ren crashing to the ground, but Nora took advantage of Ren's opening and managed to knock Yang out of the fight... literally blowing the roof off, or at least a hole through the roof.

Ruby could only watch as Blake managed to counterstrike Nora back into a vending Machine with a well placed Aura-infused Link Sausage strike, but Nora wasn't done yet. She started chucking soda bombs, and Pyrrha helped with her semblance and Blake was ultimately left KO'd by the combo.

'Okay, time to end this with a masterpiece!' thought Ruby, grinning a bit fiercely on the inside. And Ruby couldn't help it, for all the dulled emotions she had felt over the years, she could only imagine the emotional high she'd be feeling right now if she was alive if she felt this energetic as she was now.

Ruby got into a runner's starting position and was off to the races, crossing the cafeteria in an extremely fast few seconds, catching not just Pyrrha, but all of JNPR into her vacuum as she spun into a tornado, moving faster than she had before... well in front of JNPR that is. Coming to a stop just before the wall, leaving an impact with a radius 1.5 times her height. She posed for a moment as JNPR smacked into the cracked wall before jumping up and out of the way as the contents of the food fight came crashing down around them (nothing actually hitting them directly that their Aura couldn't protect). Ruby landed after the storm was over.

'I give you "Rainbow Whirlwind", by Ruby Rose... featuring Team JNPR,' thought Ruby, a bit smugly as her emotional high waned.

"I love these guys," said Sun, getting Ruby's attention. When did he get here, and who was that with him covered in grape soda?

Any attempts at conversation was cut off by Professor Goodwitch's entrance, a stern frown on her features as she used her semblance to put everything back in order... at least interiorly. Some of the mess, like Ruby's masterpiece, was still there after Glynda fixed up the structural damage.

"Children please," reprimanded Glynda, though compared to how she could have reacted, this was taking it far better than anyone would, "Do not _play_ with your food."

Nora's stomach had excellent timing as she let loose a small burp from her earlier lunch that she managed to eat. Not two seconds later, Yang crashed down into the table RWB had gathered at, but she got up like it was no big deal. Much like Jaune, though not quite to his extent, Yang had a large amount of Aura herself, which is what made her semblance so... well powerful.

Ruby was glad for friends like these. She never would have been able to have this kind of fun with her friends at patch, no offense to them. WBY and JNPR were amazing, and she wouldn't trading any one of them for the world... not if she could help it anyways.

Ozpin had walked in by that point and managed to keep Glynda from lecturing them on the spot. Though he did have something to say himself.

"Miss Rose, I don't wish to take you away from friends and fun, but I would like to have a word with you, if that's okay," spoke up Ozpin.

Ruby was actually grateful for this opportunity. She had been meaning to talk to Ozpin after the dock incident.

"Alright guys, I'll see you later," said Ruby.

"Wait, shouldn't we all go?" asked Yang, ever the big sister, "I mean, why should Ruby be in trouble for our participation?"

"I assure you, Miss Xiao Long, it's nothing like that," reassured Ozpin, "This is actually about a different matter and this was just convenient."

"Stop worrying sis, Not every trip to the Headmaster's office is about punishment," chuckled Ruby as she walked off with Ozpin.

"I would recommend cleaning up, children," reminded Glynda, "Dirty Uniforms are frowned upon in class."

With that, Glynda used her semblance one last time to fix the table Yang crashed into, as well as the holes in the roof from Yang's impromptu flight before leaving to join Ozpin and Ruby.

* * *

After stepping off the elevator, Ozpin and Ruby took their seats as Glynda stood to the side of Ozpin, facing Ruby.

"While no punishment is being given at this time, take fair warning that this doesn't happen again," started Ozpin.

"Understood sir," said Ruby.

"Now onto the topic at hand. Some time ago you found yourself at the docks alongside Miss Belladonna and Visiting Mistral Student Mister Wukong. Amongst the reports I've looked over, something caught my attention. Several witness reports, including your teammate's, mentioned that you blocked Mister Torchwick's blast with your very hand. That is concerning."

"I must agree," said Glynda, "I would hope that you are not trying to imitate the actions of a certain woman we encountered before the school year, Miss Rose."

"Not... imitate per se," explained Ruby, "you were there, Professor Goodwitch, so you could see quite clearly how effortlessly she was blocking SNIPER rounds of all things without even trying. I'm sorry, but I felt really jealous of that woman. But can you blame me? I have a High-Impact Sniper Rifle. It was made for piercing extra durable Grimm Hides. Forgive me if I felt a bit miffed by what she did."

"It wasn't just that," continued Opzin, "it was the circumstances you found yourself in as well. There was no reason for you to be at the docks that night. Not even Miss Belladonna, though her reasoning was understandable, given her history."

"She told us. She entrusted us with the truth of who she was before Beacon," said Ruby, "It... created a rift between her and Weiss, one that I had hoped to mend without something of that scale happening."

"I see," said Ozpin, "though I took note of your investment in that personal history, Miss Rose. You have made great strides at being a leader and maintained a professional attitude towards both your partner and teammate's sides of the story, but you felt a more personal connection, did you not? I did some double-checking into your background, with permission from your father of course and I found an anomaly in your records."

"Anomaly, sir?" asked Ruby, who had started to sweat, this wasn't how she intended this conversation to go.

"Five years ago, you had an encounter with a Beowolf that left a scar over where your heart is," continued Ozpin, "It seems rather lucky you weren't killed by that Grimm."

"Yeah... lucky. I'm glad my dad was there, I might not have made it otherwise..."

"Indeed, and yet..." Ozpin paused for moment to pull out a folder, one that got Ruby's attention. That folder was super private, Ozpin should NOT have been allowed to have it, "I double checked with three different doctors about your injury. All three of them said that you should not have survived an injury of this magnitude."

"Miss Rose, we do not fault you for keeping this a secret," added Glynda, "but at this time, it would be beneficial to us that you be honest about this. How did you survive this injury?"

Ruby stilled, she figured he would have to know sooner or later. Summer had informed her of Ozpin's little group that was fighting Salem behind the scenes, and since Ruby would be targeted by Salem once she learned that Ruby was Silver-Eyed Warrior. Taking a breath, looked at them with a seriousness in her eyes.

"No one can know about this. Not Ironwood, not Lionheart, not the Headmaster of Vacuo's School," started Ruby, catching them off guard, "No one that doesn't already know."

"I'm not sure what the other schools have to..." started Glynda, before Ozpin raised his hand, silencing her in letting Ruby continue.

"What do you know about the afterlife?" asked Ruby.

"I have seen many things in my lifetime, Miss Rose, and while I have never come across any concrete evidence of an 'afterlife'," replied Ozpin, "it would by hypocritical of my to deny such a plane of existence. Many people find comfort in knowing there's a place after this one when we die so that our soul may rest in peace."

"And what about a soul taken before it's time?" asked Ruby, "It's such a tragedy and waste of potential for someone to be taken before their time. Especially when they're ten years old. So much to look forward to. So many dreams... shattered. I died that day, in my father's arms after that Beowolf attacked me. An Elder Beowolf no less. It was never heard of on Patch before, and never again since. I made sure of that."

"I'm not sure how you could, if you were already dead, Miss Rose," prompted Glynda, who wanted elaboration.

"Because I died so young, before my time... I was granted... a second chance. A reprieve as it were. Have you ever heard of the Grim Reaper?"

"The Grimm Reaper?" blinked Glynda, "The Grimm Reaper's a Legend. One of the Best Huntsmen in the generation before mine."

"I'm sorry. I think you misunderstand. Not 'Grimm Reaper', but 'Grim Reaper'. One 'm', not two. A story far older, about a cloaked figure with a scythe that collects the souls of the dead. When I died that day, he appeared. But because it was before my time, he offered me a different path. I chose to become a 'Reaper of Grimm', which is different from 'Grimm Reaper' as it's not exclusive to just one person's moniker. You've seen my scar. That is still there to this day. As a Reaper of Grimm, I have access to places and resources normal adult Huntsman may never achieve, but it's all for the point and purpose of removing the evilest of those here. Grimm, Humans, Faunus. If they've crossed a line, the Reapers of Grimm are charged with taking them down. I know about Salem. I know about Cinder. I want to help... in a way, I kinda have to help. With the Vytal Festival coming up, Cinder's working towards making Vale a statement to the world, to bring the world closer to chaos than people are willing to admit right now. One thing I ask is that you allow me a bit of autonomy in the coming weeks. Like you said, we're not Huntsmen yet, and we're not ready to give up our silly side for the sake of the world. It would only do more harm than good."

"Thank you Miss Rose, for your honesty," said Ozpin, "In time, we will talk more and make plans, but right now, you may return and prepare for classes tomorrow. There is the dance coming up as well."

"Thank you, Professors," said Ruby, standing up and bowing a bit, "I wish you two a good day."

"You as well Miss Rose," replied Glynda as Ruby left.

* * *

As Ruby stepped off the elevator, she took another breath. That wasn't how she wanted to do that, but it was done and now she had a foot in. Qrow may not like it, but as a Reaper of Grimm, her involvement was always a matter of time. Though, school was continuing, with or without her, so she returned to her room, and her friends.

(Chapter End)

Okay, I said original chapter... I forgot to remove that from the previous chapter. Sorry!

So, yeah. Ruby's new song 'Indomitable' is awesome. However, once Jinn gives her an extra moment to gather her thoughts and focus her mind, I can't help but think of Domon's Speech from Shuffle Alliance vs Dark Gundam Generator. "All these people in my life. I don't want to lose anymore!..." etc, though changed for Ruby's perspective. Look up a couple of videos regarding Ruby's use of Silver eyes for Volume 6 Finale, and you may find a comment mentioning that. Yeah, that's me. Two specific ones for sure are 'Ruby uses her Silver Eyes Again' and 'RWBY reaction mashup' for the finale. Hope you guys like this chapter! I am looking forward to more!

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	13. It's only game until it's not

Welcome back for more Volume 2!

Sorry if this one is shorter. The next one will have something more... cost effective.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _"Because I died so young, before my time... I was granted... a second chance. A reprieve as it were. Have you ever heard of the Grim Reaper?"_

 _"The Grimm Reaper?" blinked Glynda, "The Grimm Reaper's a Legend. One of the Best Huntsmen in the generation before mine."_

 _"I'm sorry. I think you misunderstand. Not 'Grimm Reaper', but 'Grim Reaper'. One 'm', not two. A story far older, about a cloaked figure with a scythe that collects the souls of the dead. When I died that day, he appeared. But because it was before my time, he offered me a different path. I chose to become a 'Reaper of Grimm', which is different from 'Grimm Reaper' as it's not exclusive to just one person's moniker. You've seen my scar. That is still there to this day. As a Reaper of Grimm, I have access to places and resources normal adult Huntsman may never achieve, but it's all for the point and purpose of removing the evilest of those here. Grimm, Humans, Faunus. If they've crossed a line, the Reapers of Grimm are charged with taking them down. I know about Salem. I know about Cinder. I want to help... in a way, I kinda have to help. With the Vytal Festival coming up, Cinder's working towards making Vale a statement to the world, to bring the world closer to chaos than people are willing to admit right now. One thing I ask is that you allow me a bit of autonomy in the coming weeks. Like you said, we're not Huntsmen yet, and we're not ready to give up our silly side for the sake of the world. It would only do more harm than good."_

 _"Thank you Miss Rose, for your honesty," said Ozpin, "In time, we will talk more and make plans, but right now, you may return and prepare for classes tomorrow. There is the dance coming up as well."_

 _"Thank you, Professors," said Ruby, standing up and bowing a bit, "I wish you two a good day."_

 _"You as well Miss Rose," replied Glynda as Ruby left._

* * *

 _As Ruby stepped off the elevator, she took another breath. That wasn't how she wanted to do that, but it was done and now she had a foot in. Qrow may not like it, but as a Reaper of Grimm, her involvement was always a matter of time. Though, school was continuing, with or without her, so she returned to her room, and her friends._

(Recap End)

Ruby for the life of her wondered why she was doing this. Sure, it was to teach a lesson about the Super Ancient Grimm in their world, but the fact that they were included in this game meant that the creator was a Reaper of Grimm, or knew one personally. She was thankful for it, otherwise she wouldn't have ever played this way otherwise. Currently, Ruby and her team were playing "War of Remnant", a four-player game where one conquers Remnant. The game's base skill level was a bit younger than them, as it was an effort to help teach kids about the Great War in a less... violent way, but Ruby and Yang took the game a set further, learning the ins and outs, though Ruby still had a trick up her sleeve, which is why she made very specific moves.

"Ruby, I'm not sure what you're up to, but your morale is already less than Fifty Percent. If it gets below Twenty, all Grimm Cards will work against you," warned Yang, concerned by Ruby's new strategy.

"My dearest sister Yang, I cannot reveal my secrets before the time is right," smirked Ruby, wagging her finger, "besides, we've got company."

Indeed, Sun and Neptune walked up, Neptune finally getting over the Food Fight collateral damage done to him.

"Sup losers," greeted Sun in a joking manner, before noticing a look from Ruby, "Sorry... friends."

"Hey Sun," replied Ruby, dropping the look and smiling, "You're just in time."

"Time for what? By the way, this is Neptune."

"Hey," greeted Neptune, getting general responses from RWBY and JPR, as Nora wasn't quite awake.

"My surprise upset," said Ruby.

"Must be some plan, because from the board I'm seeing, you're barely keeping out of last place," responded Neptune.

"You know this game?" asked Jaune.

"Played some friends back in Prep School," informed Neptune, "Pyrrha, glad to see you're doing well."

"Hello again," smiled Pyrrha, "You still have fangirls?"

"Does Sun hang from trees?" returned Neptune, getting a chuckle out of the group, knowing Sun's tendencies from first hand witnessing or second hand accounts, "By the way, Snow Angel, love your hair."

"Oh... thanks," replied Weiss, trying to suppress a blush.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "When I called her that, I get a pinned to a locker."

"I said I was sorry," chuckled Pyrrha, fighting of a blush of her own.

"I don't blame you," replied Jaune, giving a reassuring smile.

"Sorry Ruby, I just remembered something I need to get from my dorm room. Someone can play in my place," spoke up Blake, who upon closer look was a bit pale with some bags under her eyes. Ruby nodded, noting that she'd need to remind Blake why they were a team.

"Cool, Never had a chance to play as Atlas before," remarked Sun casually, as he took Blake's now empty seat, "So, what's the current state looking like?"

(AN1)

"Yang is playing as Mistral and Weiss is Vacuo. Currently you have territories in Vale thanks to some Grimm Attacks. Same with Yang and Weiss. You're in a stalemate for control of the water route between Vale and Vacuo, while Yang has control over the Mantle/Mistral route. Yang's currently in the lead with her assassin and bandits keeping out all of us from having a foothold in Anima," explained Ruby, "Oh, and everyone's morale is hovering between fifty-five and seventy percent, but the excess of Grimm attacks has them lowered by five percent each turn unless they have a greater lose. Vale's morale is around forty-two percent..."

"Hence my questioning of tactics," chimed in Neptune.

"Don't be a nerd, Neptune," sighed Sun, rolling eyes.

"That's 'intellectual', dear Team Leader," countered Neptune.

"And I lose 8 percent Morale because I've suffered the most losses."

With that, the game continued, Ruby playing unusual tactics that kept her morale drop to a minimum while the others lost a third of their remaining morale, leaving everyone under fifty percent while hers was at 18 percent, a critical threshold since all Grimm Cards would turn against her in one-on-one situational rolls.

"Ruby, this is your last turn," said Yang, "I've managed to conquer Vacuo and Atlas, and now Vale is all but defenseless."

"Someone hasn't been paying attention," smirked Ruby, knowing she still had an ace up her sleeve, "I have one card left, and it's all I need. Don't you get it Sis? I baited you into taking both Vacuo and Atlas while keeping a certain spot well defended thanks to my early setup."

"Mountain Glenn," stated Yang, still not sure where this is going.

"My last card in my hand will grant me the ultimate counter move," said Ruby, setting it down, "Grimm Convergence!"

"That card!?" said Yang, "You had the best card in the game, the one no one can counter with any traps and waited until NOW to unleash it? Why?"

"Never underestimate the Grimm, and certainly don't try this yourself," said Ruby in a 'grim' tone, not that anyone was laughing, "Thanks to Grimm Convergence, all Grimm in the area move to a single location, Mountain Glenn. On top of that, Morale is cut in half on all Players in the area due the dense population of Grimm, and if it is possible... a new terror awakens."

Ruby reached for a card stack no one had ever played before in the history of the game. These cards were still unknown as no one had been able to read them to fulfill the necessary criteria... until now.

"I awaken the Super Ancient Grimm Dragon!" declared Ruby, revealing one of the four cards and RWY, SN, and JNPR were amazed by what was happening, "This card can only be utilized if Morale is less than twenty-five percent across each of the four Kingdoms and twenty or more Grimm are gathered in one location. Additionally, but not required, the more kingdoms involved, the better. Super Ancient Grimm Dragon doubles the number of Grimm as well as the strength. All rolls by players are halved. This is the ultimate ending, one of four. Only a true miracle can protect one's Kingdom. And that's the bonus effect of being Vale's Super Ancient Grimm."

"A bonus effect!?" gaped Sun, wondering why Blake was missing this.

"Because my morale is the lowest, no roll can save me, but because Mountain Glenn was never captured once by the enemy, Vale's Borders are restored to full, negating the need for a roll and leaving any remaining forces in the vicinity at the mercy of increased number of Grimm. Sorry Yang, looks like you lose. Because of Vale's defenses, it survives the encounter and as all Four Kingdoms are controlled by a single player, I technically win."

"But the Super Ancient Grimm... wouldn't that...?" asked Weiss, remembering what Ruby had told them.

"Yes, the Kingdoms eventually fall because their combined forces are weakened the point of all possible counterattacks never taking down the Super Ancient Grimm."

"Super Ancient Grimm..." asked Sun, "Is there a Grimm that old?"

"Do you want to know the answer to that question?" replied Ruby in a serious tone.

"I think I'm good," consented Sun.

"Good Game, Sis," said Yang, shaking hands with Ruby before the four players put the game away.

RWY headed out of the library to check on their teammate. She had been acting a bit distant, and after what happened last semester, they weren't going to let Blake continue to do that.

* * *

Back in the dorm room, Blake's thoughts were in a whirlwind, repeating her conversation with Torchwick before Ruby showed up. She couldn't wrap her head around it and doing nothing. Her thoughts went back to her conversation with Professor Ozpin after the incident. While she was glad RWY accepted her, she wasn't so willing to trust all humans.

Upon hearing her teammates come back, she tried to make a quick exit, but Ruby blocked her off with the game she walked out on.

"Blake, we need to talk," started Ruby, "Something's been bugging you and after last semester, it would be best if you didn't shut us out."

"Okay, I'll talk," sighed Blake, taking a seat as Ruby closed the door, "Last semester, at the docks, the White Fang had teamed up with a Human. They would never do that. Something's wrong and yet no one seems to care, or at least show concern about it."

"To be fair, we should trust Ozpin and the Huntsmen to take care of it, " added Yang, "I mean, we are still students after all."

"Though of course we're concerned about what the White Fang are doing," spoke up Weiss, "But like Yang said, we're students. We can't go on half-baked information. That would only result in detention, if not expulsion."

"Blake, it's okay. We're here. We're a team," reminded Ruby, "Don't feel like you're alone in worrying about Torchwick and the White Fang. If you want, we can do some investigating to find out more information if only to help narrow the search for the Huntsmen. Beyond that, we'll have to take it one step at a time. Even if we're the only ones who can do this, we have a better chance of succeeding together.

Blake was stunned. How could she have so little faith in her team. They weren't Adam, none of them were. They were her friends, and she was blessed to have such friends. Letting a few tears escape, she smiled at them saying, "Thank you."

Ruby smiled, while nodding, before noticing a few people walk by... a few people that weren't supposed to be there. Stepping outside the door, she got there attention, "Excuse me? Are you new transfers?"

Three people turned to look at her, the one in the middle being easily recognizable, not that Ruby would let it show.

"Sorry, visiting from Haven actually," replied the girl in the middle.

"Welcome to Beacon, but Visiting Students have their own dorm. Head East after exiting the building. You can't miss it," informed Ruby.

"Thank you," said Emerald, "Maybe we'll see you around sometime."

"Have a good day," added the boy.

"Sure thing! Enjoy the festival!" replied Ruby, before reentering her room and closing the door, "(sigh) and now they are here."

"Ruby?" asked Yang, "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say Blake's right about one thing, our enemies WON'T be waiting for Graduation. So, tomorrow, we'll investigate and work around things from there, sound like a plan to you?"

WBY nodded their consent and went about setting out clothes for tomorrow, as well as get ready for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

(Chapter End)

And there you go. Super Ancient Grimm, Blake gets her worries metaphorically off her chest, and meeting Cinder (again). Just a reminder, as it's Ruby story, I try to keep most scenes with Ruby, or about Ruby. Thanks for reading!

Next time... RWBY investigates, meeting new friends... and old one(s).

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	14. Teamwork is Victory!

Cost Effective is the name of the game, and since the last one was incredibly short, this one will be longer. Like... two episodes instead of one. So look forward to some action in this one!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Ruby smiled, while nodding, before noticing a few people walk by... a few people that weren't supposed to be there. Stepping outside the door, she got there attention, "Excuse me? Are you new transfers?"_

 _Three people turned to look at her, the one in the middle being easily recognizable, not that Ruby would let it show._

 _"Sorry, visiting from Haven actually," replied the girl in the middle._

 _"Welcome to Beacon, but Visiting Students have their own dorm. Head East after exiting the building. You can't miss it," informed Ruby._

 _"Thank you," said Emerald, "Maybe we'll see you around sometime."_

 _"Have a good day," added the boy._

 _"Sure thing! Enjoy the festival!" replied Ruby, before reentering her room and closing the door, "(sigh) and now they are here."_

 _"Ruby?" asked Yang, "What's wrong?"_

 _"Let's just say Blake's right about one thing, our enemies WON'T be waiting for Graduation. So, tomorrow, we'll investigate and work around things from there, sound like a plan to you?"_

 _WBY nodded their consent and went about setting out clothes for tomorrow, as well as get ready for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow._

(Recap End)

The next day seemed to drag on longer than necessary. Professor Port continued to drone on and on about his glory days and even history with Professor... Doctor Oobleck, who usually kept their attention with history, seemed to feel more boring today. Thank goodness History was the last class of the day, allowing RWBY to gather their work and head back to their Dorm.

"Finally," said Blake, as they changed into their outfits, they decided to have a small bit of change so as to be 'as' recognizable going out, "I thought classes would never end."

"So, ready to start the investigation?" smirked Ruby, stand off the desk she was leaning against.

"Looks like someone's taking this seriously," quipped Weiss.

"You make me sound like I'm a little kid," frowned Ruby.

"You ARE still two years younger than us, oh fearless leader," teased Weiss.

"Hey, we have a plan, so that's a start," spoke up Yang.

"Everyone knows their parts?" asked Ruby, shifting into Leader mode.

"You and I will visit the CCT to check the Schnee records of other robberies and inconsistencies. As a member of the family and the heiress, access shouldn't be a problem," informed Weiss.

"White Fang holds regular meetings for updates regarding orders as well as recruit new members," followed up Blake, "No one should recognize me, so I should be able to get in undetected."

"Junior has connections across the darker side of Vale," finished up Yang, "If anyone would know where Torchwick is laying low, he'd be one of them."

"Sounds great," said Ruby, before turning around, "you got all that Sun?"

"Yeah, but... how'd you know I was here?" asked Sun, who was hanging outside the window from a tree.

"Monkey dandruff. Kinda hard to keep off," smirked Ruby, "Oh, and is Neptune with you?"

"He's right here," said Sun, pointing his thumb next to the window, causing RWBY to look out it to see Neptune flat up against the wall.

"I was actually kidding, Sun, but whatever..." sighed Ruby.

(AN1)

"Hey," said Neptune in his cool voice, "Mind letting me in? This height is NOT good to drop down from."

Sun and Neptune climbed in through the window and WBY turned to Ruby for an explanation.

"What? You think I included them without telling you? Sun was hanging outside the window long enough for me smell him. If anything, Blake should have smelled, or at least saw him first."

"I feel like I should be offended," replied Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget it," sighed Ruby in frustration, "But, now that you're here, you might as well join us."

"Hey, including friends make things go smoother," said Sun, "besides, Glynda wouldn't like four of her students out in town doing what might be against School rules."

"That's not helping your case, monkey boy," griped Weiss.

"Weiss, this way no one's going alone. Sun, you join Blake infiltrating the White Fang. No one's going to question another Faunus 'joining the cause' as it were," said Ruby, getting a nod from Blake, "Neptune, you join Yang. She'll keep you out of trouble."

"Out of trouble, sis?" chuckled Yang as Ruby pushed a petrified Neptune over to her, "Really?"

"Wait..." attempted Weiss, "Why don't you join Yang while Neptune comes with me? You know Junior better than Yang and since your sisters, you can look out for each other..."

Ruby couldn't help but bust out laughing, "That's funny Weiss. You're funny! We're rubbing off on you!"

Ruby then grabbed Weiss by the collar of her jacket and dragged her out of the room, the others following shortly.

* * *

"Sorry Weiss, Neptune distracts you, and that's not good on something 'serious' like this," reprimanded Ruby, throwing her comment from earlier back at her.

"What, I can't help it if he's hot," complained Weiss.

"Moving on," sighed Ruby, rolling her eyes, "It's easy to forget just how tall the CCT really is."

"Not as tall as the one in Atlas though," reminded Weiss.

"Makes sense, Atlas's Ego wanting to have the biggest one," smirked Ruby, "plus it was the first so they had a hard ceiling to keep their ego in check."

"Atlas isn't THAT bad," complained Weiss, "Besides, we could have made this inquiry from the library."

"Do you WANT Oz or Glynda to be onto us in seconds? They'd notice SDC being accessed from the library," countered Ruby, pulling out her phone only for someone to bump into her, sending it across the ground.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice, "I believe you dropped this."

"Penny?" wondered Ruby, her eyes going wide. Strange coincidence... or fate. Ruby was leaning toward the latter, given her recent history.

"Wait, from the docks?" asked Weiss.

Grabbing her phone, she turned to Weiss, "I need to talk to Penny, Weiss. Head on into the CCT to contact the SDC. We'll meet up later as planned."

Before Weiss could retort, Ruby walked off, grabbing Penny by the hand and pulling her away.

* * *

Ruby pulled Penny away from the crowd before letting her go, "Penny, what happened? You disappeared before I could say goodbye. Did Ironwood call you back?"

"No, my father had me picked up. This is the first time I've been outside Atlas, so he set guidelines for me to follow. After what happened at the Docks, he was quite worried, especially when I mentioned you. I mean, you DO know my secret."

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble Penny," said Ruby, "Did you tell him about me?"

"No, I just told him you accepted me, and that was enough for him to relax. Though, he still didn't want to me talking to too many people. Actually, it was..."

Turning the corner, they overhead a presentation being made, with General Ironwood being the presenter, in full hologram glory.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," groaned Ruby, seeing the new 'knights' acting a bit goofy for the crowd, as per their programming.

"Ruby...?" pondered Penny.

"I'm a weapons nut at heart, but something tells me that Paladin is going to be a pain," sighed Ruby, rubbing her eyes. She could tell even at a distance what the Paladin was meant to do. Having a Human Leader on the battlefield against Grimm would allow for better judgement calls than calculated simulations.

"Maybe we should go..." suggested Penny, tugging on her sleeve.

"No, it's fine," said Ruby, "Let's make this work in our favor."

Both of them noticed two Atlesian Soldiers making their way over to them. Ruby prevented Penny from running off.

"Excuse me Miss, but Miss Polendena will need to come with us. Her father wishes to see her," said one of the soldiers.

"My name is Ruby Rose, and I would like to make an appointment with General Ironwood regarding Penny, if that can be arranged?"

"General Ironwood is very busy, young lady..." started the other, when his comlink buzzed, getting his attention for a few seconds, "Very well. General Ironwood will meet with you the day after tomorrow in Headmaster Ozpin's office, out of respect for your status as one of his students."

"Thank you sir, and give my thanks to Ironwood for meeting with me," smiled Ruby, "I'll see you later, Penny. I got a few things to take care of before then."

"See you Ruby," waved Penny, before turning to the soldiers, "Please believe me when I say that Ruby is trustworthy. She won't betray my secret."

The Soldiers didn't exactly know how to respond to that, but escorted Penny back their ship as the other Soldiers on security duty finished cleaning up the presentation area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and Neptune pulled up to the club shortly after sundown.

"So... how do you know this 'Junior' again?" asked Neptune.

"That's a long story, and more so my sister knows him than I do, which is even more complicated," replied Yang, walking up to the front doors, getting the bouncers scared.

Yang felt like she knew where this was going, given her last visit, and realized just opening the door was going to be futile, so she punch it open, sending the two bouncers blocking the door flying away.

"Guess who's back!" announced Yang, her ears catching a very familiar tune as a dozen guns were aimed at her... and the tune was skipping and repeating in a haphazard fashion, causing Yang to glare at the DJ, who wisely took off the needle from the disk.

"You might want to redefine 'Friend', Yang," said a nervous Neptune, hiding behind said blond.

"Don't shoot! You don't want to get Red mad," said Junior, getting through his men, "Blondie... you're here. Why... exactly?"

"You still owe me a drink, plus I'm looking for information on Torchwick."

"Stand down men. Come on Blondie, I'll get you your drink."

"That is awesome," said Neptune, amazed as Yang's authority, before noticing a couple of cuties next to him, "Hey."

Melanie and Miltiades Malachite weren't impressed and walked off in a huff.

"Look, I'm not sure how much I can help you," said Junior, having fixed up Yang's Strawberry Sunrise, minus the ice, "Last time Red needed some info was weeks ago. Guess being at Beacon has taken up a bit more time than usual. If you're looking for Torchwick, I can't really help you. I only know what comes through the grapevine."

"Be straight with me, Junior, I saw Torchwick last time I was here," countered Yang, "You can't tell me you don't keep tabs on people employing your men."

"He went underground after Red stop his attempted Dust Robbery. My people were detained after that and I haven't seen them since. The only reason I'm not raising a fuss to Red about it is because I made the decision to loan my men to Torchwick, so that's on me. Last thing I heard about Torchwick was what went down at the docks, where he was spotted with the White Fang fighting some students, your sister and a few others."

"You're the guy to go to for information on the shadier part of Vale. No one knows more about Vale's dark side than you," retorted Yang.

"And that's the problem. Torchwick hasn't been seen in weeks, and even before then he's kept his tracks covered. None of my sources have seen him, not since the Dock Incident, I swear on Red's life."

"You're just lucky Ruby trusts you, otherwise I wouldn't believe you're being completely honest here," huffed Yang, before finishing her drink, "Thanks for the drink. I'll tell Ruby you said 'hi', Junior."

"Thanks Blondie," said Junior, as Yang grabbed Neptune and headed out the door, before groaning, "I need to improve my sources."

(AN2)

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was starting to head over to the meeting point when her scroll beeped.

"What's up?" asked Ruby.

" _Need some backup here guys!_ " called out Blake's voice.

" _Some kinda of machine!_ " came Sun's voice as well, " _He's inside it, controlling it somehow!_ "

"Oh crap, I hate it when I'm right. Lead him over to the Bridge Intersection. Weiss and I will meet you there."

Hanging up her scroll, she raced off towards the new destination. She had a bad feeling when seeing that Paladin before, and now it proved right. If the girls could listen to her without question or complaint, then the battle should go smoothly and end without too much hassle.

Getting there, she noticed Weiss up on the bridge higher than where Blake and Yang were, while Sun and Neptune somehow got lost, which may have been for the best. She didn't have team combinations with them yet, so better they don't hinder RWBY. Speaking of hindering, Weiss notified everyone she was in position and froze the bridge, forcing the Paladin to jump over it and break the barrier, falling down to where Ruby was. WBY showed up a few seconds later, and everyone got combat ready!

(AN3)

Roman, who was piloted the Paladin, started approaching them in a menacing fashion, but Ruby was ready.

"FreezerBurn!" ordered Ruby, as she and Blake moved out of the way.

Yang jumped up while Weiss froze the ground around her before moving away herself, allowing Yang to use a Fire shot to evaporate the ice into mist, taking away Roman's ability to see normally around him. The Paladin had countermeasures, but they weren't as efficient as the pilot's sight, allowing WBY to dodge the Paladin's attacks giving Ruby an opportunity to strike at the cockpit cover.

'Let's weaken those knees,' smirked Ruby, "CHECKMATE!"

Blake and Weiss rushed forward, keeping the Paladin on the backfoot, allowing Weiss to destroy one of the scanners, blinding it further. The Paladin attempted to step on them in response. Weiss was able to move back, but Blake wasn't so lucky, forcing Weiss to use a Glyph to get her out of there. The Paladin opened up missile launchers on its shoulders, with Weiss using another Glyph to keep up their momentum to avoid the missiles. Unfortunately, Roman managed to notice Weiss's movements thanks to the scanners and shot her away before sending more missiles. Luckily, Weiss was prepared for this situation and used a Time Dilation Glyph on the ground near Blake, allowing Blake to move to the center to receive the full effects.

'Sorry Torchwick, you're just too slow!' thought Blake, who thanks to the Time Dilation was able to move her swords so fast she was able to create Blade Beams, slicing through every single missile that came her way.

"Ladybug!" called out Ruby, running past Blake and swiping at a leg, giving Blake their target as the Time Dilation wore off.

Blake and Ruby moved in sync, each attacking a leg, keeping Roman off balance. Roman tried to fire at Ruby, but she jumped up alongside Blake and with both Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud, the two of them were able to take off the left arm of the Paladin, reducing its offensive capabilities.

"Yang, Enabler!" called back Ruby, as she moved back.

Yang rushed up to the back of the Paladin, jumped on it and started wailing shot gun shells to its back. Roman was annoyed by this and used the Paladin's legs to move backwards, through one support pillar and cracking another. Roman turned around and pulled out the fist of the Paladin, punching Yang through the broken Pillar sending her crashing to the ground.

'Roman's still good. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a semblance, and it works with momentum,' thought Ruby, noticing how hard it was to keep him off his game.

(AN4)

"Yang!" called out Blake, worried for her partner, before Ruby held a hand up to stop her.

"FULL COUNTER!" ordered Ruby.

(AN5)

Yang smirked as she heard those words. Getting up, she crossed her arms to absorb the impact of one more punch, feeling her strength spike even further, she looked at Roman with a scowl as she brought back her left arm and SMASHED through the Paladin's right arm, leaving in pieces. Roman gathered his bearings and kicked Yang back, but Ruby was ready.

"BUMBLEBEE!" called out Ruby, as Yang went flying past them.

Blake immediately mecha-shifted her sword into her pistol and launched it at Yang while pulling back on the line she had attached to it, swinging it counterclockwise, giving Yang Momentum for a final punch. Yang, grabbing onto the pistol, raced around the circumference with Blake giving her momentum and nearly hit the Paladin if Roman hadn't pulled back in time.

"ICE FLOWER!" ordered Ruby as Weiss moved next to her, swinging her Scythe around and planting the tip into the ground.

Weiss followed with multiple Ice Glyphs, enchanting the Sniper Rounds Ruby was firing, getting large chunks of ice on the Paladin and making it harder to move. Blake gave one more swing with all her might as Yang used her shotgun in her right arm to continuously build momentum as she launched one final full powered punch into the Paladin, turning it into scrap.

"Dang it!" complained Roman as he got up from the wreckage of the Paladin, "I just got this thing dry cleaned too."

Yang wasn't done though and sent another shot at Roman, only to be deflected by an Umbrella that popped down from the sky. The umbrella moved to reveal a young girl wielding it with a smirk on her face. Roman grinned as well as his getaway vehicle hovered nearby.

"Ladies..." dismissed Roman, "Ice Queen."

"HEY!" yelped an indignant Weiss.

"Neo, if you would," said Roman, as Neo gave the girls a bow, and winked at Ruby, keeping her smile.

Yang rushed in while her strength was still going, but Neo used her Semblance to allow her and Roman to get out of dodge unseen while Yang shattered the image she left behind. RWB walked up to Yang as a ship flew off into the distance.

"I guess he got a new henchwoman," pointed out Yang.

"Well, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart?" joked Weiss.

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle a bit, before feeling her emotions dull after the adrenaline started wearing off. Her emotional state had been improving the past few months with WBY, but some days she couldn't help but feel her emotions mute at the wrong times.

"No," retorted Yang, who was now done with the day, "just... no."

"What, you make puns all the time? How is that one bad?" countered Weiss.

"It wasn't bad, just..." stalled Yang, now she felt awkward.

"What your the only one who can make puns?" pushed Weiss, "I'm trying to be more social, less... standoffish."

"Come on girls," said Ruby, folding away Crescent Rose, "We gotta find Sun and Neptune. Need to tell them off for ditching us."

(Chapter End)

RWBY vs Roman Mech. Arugably the peak of RWBY's teamwork. Ruby, in the original, said four words for team attacks and the mech went down. Sure she had a bit of dialogue plus explained Yang's semblance, but don't underestimate what happened here. This was the BEST RWBY's teamwork has ever been in the show proper... And I loved every second of it! Now, this version of Ruby is even more confident in her role as leader and WBY is more ready to move as she gives the word. This easily could have turned against them, as the Author Notes will expand further.

Author Notes...

AN1: And Ruby really was. Again, she's not omniscient, and she's more socially attuned, so a joke like that fits.

AN2: More detailed scene with Junior. Why? Because Ruby knows him and that's a connection that can apply to this story. Plus, More acceptable than just 'I don't know' and it has to be taken at face value. This mentions Junior's network as a functional web, though Torchwick is smart. He'd stay off Junior's radar as best as possible.

AN3: Oh come on! It's fully appropriate.

AN4: Seven Deadly Sins much? Also, it's not Meliodas's version if you're paying attention. It's his 'Brother's'. The one Escanor fought and evaporated a lake over. "Who decided that?" LOLZ!

But anyways, hope this makes up for the shorter chapter last time.

Sorry for the late update. Some family issues came up and took priority. Things are improving now. Until next time!

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	15. Just One More Night of Fun, Please?

And now for a complete shift in story. Apparently, the dance was never mentioned prior to this episode, so... yeah. Plus, a moment many people swear is a shipping moment but in reality it's... not.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _"ICE FLOWER!" ordered Ruby as Weiss moved next to her, swinging her Scythe around and planting the tip into the ground._

 _Weiss followed with multiple Ice Glyphs, enchanting the Sniper Rounds Ruby was firing, getting large chunks of ice on the Paladin and making it harder to move. Blake gave one more swing with all her might as Yang used her shotgun in her right arm to continuously build momentum as she launched one final full powered punch into the Paladin, turning it into scrap._

 _"Dang it!" complained Roman as he got up from the wreckage of the Paladin, "I just got this thing dry cleaned too."_

 _Yang wasn't done though and sent another shot at Roman, only to be deflected by an Umbrella that popped down from the sky. The umbrella moved to reveal a young girl wielding it with a smirk on her face. Roman grinned as well as his getaway vehicle hovered nearby._

 _"Ladies..." dismissed Roman, "Ice Queen."_

 _"HEY!" yelped an indignant Weiss._

 _"Neo, if you would," said Roman, as Neo gave the girls a bow, and winked at Ruby, keeping her smile._

 _Yang rushed in while her strength was still going, but Neo used her Semblance to allow her and Roman to get out of dodge unseen while Yang shattered the image she left behind. RWB walked up to Yang as a ship flew off into the distance._

 _"I guess he got a new henchwoman," pointed out Yang._

 _"Well, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart?" joked Weiss._

 _Ruby couldn't help but chuckle a bit, before feeling her emotions dull after the adrenaline started wearing off. Her emotional state had been improving the past few months with WBY, but some days she couldn't help but feel her emotions mute at the wrong times._

 _"No," retorted Yang, who was now done with the day, "just... no."_

 _"What, you make puns all the time? How is that one bad?" countered Weiss._

 _"It wasn't bad, just..." stalled Yang, now she felt awkward._

 _"What your the only one who can make puns?" pushed Weiss, "I'm trying to be more social, less... standoffish."_

 _"Come on girls," said Ruby, folding away Crescent Rose, "We gotta find Sun and Neptune. Need to tell them off for ditching us."_

(Recap End)

The following day it was classes as usual, though Ruby couldn't help but notice Blake looking a bit pale. She let her have her space as she had her own issues to work around. She had been leaving paperwork tp pile up at the office and took an afternoon to take care of it. Once she was caught up, she headed out to the mission board, and found a familiar multicolored girl there, looking at the mission board as well.

"Neo," said Ruby, stopping a few feet behind her.

"Ruby," replied Neo, turning around, a small frown on her face.

"Neo, what happened? You had the perfect opportunity and you let it slip," questioned Ruby.

"It wasn't the right time," said Neo, "Cinder would ask questions, so unless you're going to take her out at Beacon, back off."

"Neo," sighed Ruby, "Don't let a mission become too personal. Don't make the same mistake as Rick did."

Rick was another Reaper who had inadvertently fallen in love with one of this three selected targets. Trying to save his target from death got both of them permanently killed for doing so. Rick wasn't the only one either; though rare, some reapers have risked their own lives for their targets and were punished because of it.

"You forget I'm the one that gave you advice on perfect timing. Your first mission was a disaster because of how you handled yourself. Took at least five favors of the Local Reapers to drop those charges," countered Neo.

"Neo, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" suggested Ruby, taking a mission and heading off.

(AN1)

* * *

Ruby took a breath, before heading up to Ozpin's office for her meeting with Ironwood. As Headmaster and someone who knew her secret, Ozpin would be there to keep things civil, given the sensitive nature of what/who Penny is.

When the doors opened, Ironwood was waiting next to Ozpin's Desk, which had said Headmaster sitting in it.

"Welcome, Miss Rose," greeted Ozpin cordially, "I asked the Food Service to provide some fresh cookies, as an incentive to be on your best behavior."

"Headmaster, it's not nice to bribe teenagers," chuckled Ruby, but ate the cookies all the same.

"Miss Rose," said Ironwood, getting straight to business, "You asked to meet because you know Penny's secret."

"Yes," said Ruby, "I'm sorry if I overstepped any bounds, but I know about Penny being a robot."

"Yes, Penny mentioned that something unique she sensed about you was the reason you knew she was a robot," said Ironwood, "And yet, you accepted her without hesitation, why is that?"

"Because she has a soul. Yes, it most likely came from another person, but who am I to judge morality against you?" replied Ruby.

"I suppose I should read you in on all the details," nodded Ironwood, "To give you context into Penny's origin."

With that, Ironwood brought out a folder full of paperwork and set it down.

"Before we begin, Oz, is there someone you'd like to say about this?"

"While I frown upon the creation method of Penny, I too am not one to judge morality out of context," spoke up Ozpin, who had been respectfully quiet during this exchange, "My own choices are things I must live with, and not all of them have others' approval."

"Very well," resolved Ironwood, "This is Project Maiden."

Ozpin's eye rose at the title, but stayed quiet all the same. James Ironwood briefed them on the Project, and how Penny came to be, taking hours to complete. Once he was finished, the Sun had already gone down.

"Thank you for sharing this with us, James," said Ozpin, "We will keep this secret, right Miss Rose."

"Yes sir," nodded Ruby, "Penny is my friend, it doesn't matter if she has nuts and bolts instead of organs and blood. She is a person, and I trust in her."

"Thank you Oz, Miss Rose," said Ironwood, "If that is all, I must return to my ship. There is other business I must attend to."

Ironwood gathered the files into the folder and made his way to the elevator, after he left, Ozpin turned to Ruby.

"Why did you not share your secret with him, Miss Rose?" asked Ozpin, "It would have helped him understand how you know about Miss Polendena and that you wouldn't betray her secret."

"Because he's not ready for that information," said Ruby, "I shared it with you and Glynda because you actively asked me about it after digging into my past. I forgive your intrusion into my privacy by the way."

"I do apologize all the same," noted Ozpin.

"I can't go around sharing my life's story with everyone I meet, much like you, Professor. Much like many people," explained Ruby, "Some lies, even lies of omission, are necessary, especially when first meeting people."

(AN2)

With that, Ruby headed out herself, while Oz contemplated her words, and how true they were.

* * *

Days passed and Ruby indeed kept Penny's secret. She also kept up with her work, something she and Weiss and Yang noticed Blake was not doing. Bags had started to appear under her eyes and she was tired ALL the time. CFVY had left on a mission the week before and had yet to return, so Miss Glynda asked RWBY to take over and finish preparations. During this time, Blake was looking worse and worse with each day passing, bags under her eyes, constant irritability, and loss of focus halfway through conversations.

Confronting her only made it worse the day before the dance, even if it was a day off. One bemusing unrelated note was Jaune's attempt to ask Weiss to the Dance, singing of all things. Ruby took this time to keep busy with office work. Noting an extended absence by Fox. He and his team hadn't returned to Beacon yet and Fox hadn't shown up in days. Asking around didn't help, as everyone was on the same page as her: not hearing from Fox since before CFVY's latest mission. Sighing in frustration, she returned to Beacon to get ready for the dance.

* * *

Yang was determined to get through to Blake, and resorted to some underhanded tactics to get her alone in a classroom. Blake wasn't a fan of this.

"Yang, if you're going to ask me to stop, then just forget it," said an exacerbated Blake.

"Stop, no; slow down, yes," replied Yang, "It's crucial to stopping Torchwick."

"Well slowing down is a luxury that can't be afforded," retorted Blake.

"Luxury? Taking care of yourself isn't a luxury, it's a necessity. Even Ruby knows this and she's been dead for five years," countered Yang, getting her attention.

"...Okay," said Blake after a moment, before sitting down, "I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Good," nodded Yang, "Ruby and I grew up on Patch Island just north of Vale. You know how Ruby died five years ago due to an Ancient Beowolf, but that wasn't our first brush with death, or rather near death."

Blake remained quiet, both out of respect and out of interest. She kept forgetting at times that Ruby and Yang haven't had it the easiest either.

"When we were little, we were raised by our Father, Taiyang, and our Mom, Summer Rose. Summer died on a mission twelve years ago, going solo when no one else was available to help her. After she died, Dad sort of shut down for a long time. It took me two years to find out why. Summer Rose wasn't my Biological Mother, it was her Partner, Raven Branwen. Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Raven and Qrow Branwen, our parents and Uncle worked together as Team STRQ while here at Beacon. Shortly after I was born, Raven left me with Taiyang and fled Patch, even Vale. Summer helped Tai out and less than two years later, Ruby was born. After I found out about Raven being my mother, I went looking for her. It consumed me, until I found an old photo of a place She and dad lived before they moved to where we live now. My naive eight year old self took a sleeping Ruby in a small red wagon and journeyed through the wilderness of Patch to find that place to see if Raven was there. She wasn't, and all that found us were Grimm," explained Yang, who got up and drew Qrow's symbol on the chalkboard, "If not for Uncle Qrow, we both would have died that day with no guarantee that either of us would return as Reapers of Grimm." Yang's eyes turned red as she looked back to Blake, who noted her seriousness, "I pushed too far and rush too fast into finding Raven that I nearly got Ruby and myself killed."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but..."

"No buts," said Yang, getting a bit agitated, "There's no difference here. You keep going like this and you'll kill yourself, and us because we wouldn't let you go alone and in your state, our teamwork will be shot. I'm not trying to guilt you, I'm trying to help you understand that taking an obsession too far won't end up how you imagine it. If not for your own sake, then for ours, take it easy and take it slow. We are here for you. We're in this together."

Yang brought Blake into a hug, "Much like I tell Ruby, you don't have to do this alone."

Blake felt a great burden lift off her shoulders, and couldn't stop her tears as she hugged Yang back.

"I'm sorry," apologized Blake, tears streaming down her face.

"We're here for you, just don't be afraid to let us in."

Yang let go of Blake after a few minutes before heading up the stairs. She stopped at the door and looked back, "Maybe if you feel like, I could save a dance for you."

With that, Yang exited the classroom, leaving Blake and Qrow's symbol on the chalkboard. Blake looked at the symbol for a few moments longer, before erasing it and heading out herself. The dance was tomorrow night, and she couldn't afford to go in her current state.

(AN3)

* * *

The following night, the Dance was underway and Blake finally showed up, after getting some much needed sleep. As she approached the main hall, she noticed Sun approaching as well, wearing a black shirt, buttoned up, with white tie loose over his neck and his standard bluejeans, but Blake couldn't help but smile.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie," greeted Blake, getting his attention with the same line he gave her after she first ran away from her team.

"So..." wondered Sun, as Blake walked up and placed an arm around his, "Does this mean we're going together?"

"My first dance is spoken for, but the night is indeed young," smiled Blake, "Shall we?"

Several minutes later, Sun and Blake were dancing after Yang had her turn starting off. Ruby couldn't help but smile as Blake's laughter, glad that she was finally getting herself together again. Glad with their success with Blake, Weiss and Yang headed out to enjoy the party, leaving Ruby by herself.

"It's just for a few hours..." said Ruby, as if that would make it easier being in heels, "I can't believe Weiss does this all the time..."

"Not enjoying your first dance, Miss Rose?" came the familiar voice of Ozpin.

"It's more the footwear than the dance," smiled Ruby, "And I'm not one for dancing. Not from lack of trying."

"I see," said Ozpin, "Though Fighting and Dancing aren't so different to two people in sync with each other. Though, one wrong move here and the worst is a swollen foot."

"Or a sprained ankle," added Ruby, "Again, high heels seem to be my alternative to a natural dust allergy."

"All the same, do enjoy the evening. It may the last one for a long time. And someone like you would know that better than most."

"Indeed, this night will be something to remember," smiled Ruby, a bit cryptically.

(AN4)

Then night moved along smoothly. Everyone was enjoying their time... mostly. Ruby found herself nursing the punch bowl when Jaune joined her.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl as well," commented Jaune politely.

"Yep," responded Ruby, taking a sip of her drink.

"Here's 'to the socially awkward'," toasted Jaune, clinking his glass with Ruby's.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Weiss."

"It's fine," shrugged off Jaune, "I can see why she'd go for a guy like Neptune."

"Wait, you think Weiss came with Neptune?" asked Ruby, raising an eyebrow while looking at her first friend at Beacon.

"Yeah, I kinda overheard her asking Neptune," continued Jaune, "I mean, he's got the looks, the charm, the confidence. Heck, he pulls off BLUE hair. How many people can do that?"

"Jaune... Weiss came here alone," informed Ruby, glancing over at her partner, "Neptune turned her down."

"What?" exclaimed Jaune, quietly so no one heard him but enough for Ruby to tell the emotions going through him right now, "Hold my glass."

Jaune passed his glass of punch to Ruby as he determinedly walked over to Neptune, intending on telling him off, only to notice Pyrrha leaving the room to go to the balcony outside.

"Neptune can wait," decided Jaune, changing course and following Pyrrha, only to see her alone on the balcony, "Hey Pyrrha."

He did his best to hide his nervousness.

"Hello Jaune," responded Pyrrha in kind, turning to acknowledge him.

"Are you okay?" asked Jaune, worried for his partner, "I hadn't seen you tonight."

"I arrived late, I'm afraid," informed Pyrrha, turning back to look out over the balcony.

"You look amazing tonight, by the way," complimented Jaune.

"Thank you, Jaune."

"He's not gonna beat me up for saying that, is he?"

"He who?"

"Your date..."

"That's the thing Jaune," said Pyrrha, feeling very vulnerable as she held her arm with her hand, "I have no date tonight. No one asked me to the dance tonight."

"I don't get it," wondered Jaune, "You're Pyrrha 'Untouchable' Nikos; four time winner of the Mistral Tournament, spokeswoman of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal! How could YOU not have a date?"

"It's precisely because of that as to why," explained Pyrrha, "'Untouchable' is right. No one asked me because they were too scared to do so. As if they couldn't measure up to what they assume are my standards. You were different though, Jaune. When we met, you didn't know me at all. And as we became partners, I was able to be myself for once, and not what people expected of me. You looked at me as if I was just another person, no assumptions or biases."

"I did flirt though," smiled Jaune goofily as he reminded Pyrrha of the other part of their first meeting, "You pinned me to a locker."

"That did happen," chuckled Pyrrha, reminiscing herself, "But thanks to you, I was able to open up and meet new friends. Nora, Ren, Team RWBY. Thanks to you I have so many wonderful friends. And because of that, I was hoping... you would have asked me to the dance tonight."

With that, Pyrrha turned and walked back through the doors and the dance.

"Pyrrha, I'm so sorry," apologized Jaune, trying to go after her, "I..."

Jaune was cut off by Neptune appearing at the doorway, which was convenient because Jaune had a bone to pick with him.

"Jaune, right?" greeted Neptune, "Guess the Ballroom dancing got to you too, huh?"

'Guess having seven sisters growing up helped for some things more than others,' thought Jaune, keeping his anger to a minimum.

"The girls are cute though..." continued Neptune.

"Is that all you care about?" asked Jaune, "That the girls are 'cute'? Not any feelings they may have about your excessive flirting?"

"Where is this coming from?" asked Neptune, taken aback by Jaune's attitude.

"Weiss Schnee asked YOU out. THE Weiss Schnee, and you turned her down," complained Jaune, not letting his voice get much louder, "Yes, I overheard her asking you to the dance. What, was she not 'good enough' for you?"

"No, that's not it," defended Neptune, "She's great, but..."

"But what? What about her makes her unsuitable to go to a dance like this with her?"

"It's not her!" blurted out Neptune, "It's me! I can't dance!"

"You can't!?" blinked Jaune, who was surprised by this revelation. Sure, he himself may have had more dance lessons than half the guys in the school, but a guy like Neptune not being able to dance? It didn't make sense, "So that's why?"

"That's why I turned her down. I was embarrassed," confessed Neptune, "I know she's really amazing, and she kicks butt too..."

"Preaching the choir on that one," smirked Jaune with a chuckle.

"But... something like this...?" continued Neptune, only have Jaune place a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really like her?"

"I don't know...we haven't known each other long, though she's pretty cool, and she's got good teammates, considering her team took down an Atlesian Paladin on their own. Ruby gave us a good earful for missing out on that one."

"Then be honest with her," advised Jaune, "Someone wise recently told me to just be yourself. No tricks, no drama, just yourself."

"That's actually good advice. Thanks Jaune," said Neptune, "I may be 'cool', but you're the real deal. It takes a lot of courage to do that. I'm going try and patch things up with Weiss."

After Neptune left, Jaune took a deep breath, "Guess there's one more thing I need to do tonight."

* * *

Ruby rejoined Yang on the upper floor, looking at everyone still dancing, except for Blake and Sun who decided to sit for a moment while continuing their conversation.

"This turned out well," said Ruby, "I just wish CFVY didn't have to miss this."

"They'll be fine. They've been here longer, worked out their team dynamics much better than we have. Plus, Fox is like you, so he's not going down easy," replied Yang, before noticing something, "Oh, look at that."

Ruby looked down to see Neptune approach Weiss. Weiss was polite enough to let him sit as they engaged in a conversation.

"Good for her," said Yang, "Wonder what got into him to change his mind... wait, is that... Jaune?"

"No way..." said Ruby, "That's where he went!? I held his punch for ten minutes!"

"Jealous?" smirked Yang.

"Proud, actually," countered Ruby with a smirk of her own, "Jaune's cool, but he's meant for someone else. If anything, he's like a dorky brother we never had."

"I can attest to that," chuckled Yang, as they watched Jaune of all people, in a white strapless dress, approach Pyrrha.

"Jaune!?" exclaimed Pyrrha in a surprised voice, "But... you didn't have to..."

"I am an Arc. Our family's honor is in keeping our promises," smiled Jaune, ignoring all the laughter he was getting as he held out his hand, "Now, do you want to stay here, or do you want to show them how it's done?"

Pyrrha took his hand as a new song started and they moved to the center of the floor, with Ren and Nora joining them as they pulled of an amazing dance routine.

(AN5)

* * *

"So... what made you change your mind and come talk to me?" asked Weiss, keeping one eye on JNPR who was getting the room's attention with their amazing choreography.

"You're looking at him," said Neptune, being completely honest like he said, "You have good friends Weiss. Far better than a shameless flirt like me."

"I don't know about that," smiled Weiss, giving him her full attention, "It took a lot of courage to do this. Thank you for that."

The two of them looked on as their teammates and friends danced center stage as the Dance went on, smiling at the new beginning they had.

* * *

Ruby took one more look around the room before heading outside to get some fresh air. She felt her emotions draining already and she wouldn't be able to keep up the pretense for very long. Glancing around, she noticed someone moving across the rooftops.

"Oh no," groaned Ruby as she focused her attention on who it was, revealing it to be Cinder, "I never should have said that. I just HAD to jinx it!"

Checking to make sure no one else was watching, she took off after Cinder, who was headed for the CCT.

(Chapter End)

And I'm evil, though that's not new to long time readers who've read my other works. This chapter... just kept wanting to continue. I had to settle for a stopping point here before I just made this chapter the longest in the fic... and that's saying something considering what I'm going to write in the upcoming chapters.

Author Notes...

AN1: Volume 2 is slow, if only because how the timeline works. We know it's several days after the battle with the mech, but alternatively, it doesn't feel as though there's a big gap between that fight and the dance. Certainly didn't feel long enough to justify Blake's bags under her eyes and other signs of insomnia and paranoia.

AN2: This holds weight with the Volume 6 controversy over Ozpin not sharing his (multiple) life story too RWBY. Some secrets are kept for a reason, and considering there is currently no known way to defeating Salem, kinda makes his efforts pointless... which is a big lie! For those who think he's controlling people's lives and choices with the schools he put into place... giving them an option of learning how to defend themselves against the Grimm? How is giving them a choice controlling their life? I could go on, but seriously, it's such a controversial topic. Ruby's the only one who's looking past the betrayal and focusing on what's important, like protecting the lamp and continuing the fight against the Grimm, because if they don't, why should anyone else? Just saying...

AN3: And here's the scene that created the Bumbleby Fanatics. This was never intended as romance. Yang was sharing an experience and giving advice on something she's experienced before. She's acting like a wise older sister, not an overly concerned girlfriend.

AN4: As it's the last night before the final arc of the Volume begins and RWBY finally gets the plot moving forward at a slightly better pace.

AN5: RWBY Chibi anyone?

Family issues are still going on, but they are improving by the day. This longer chapter should help hold over a for bit longer as I work on other fics.

Thanks for reading and look forward to more "Reaper of Grimm"!

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	16. Final Preparations before the Battle

And now the final transition into the final act of this Volume. After this, it's going to be a bit more original in some places, and a plot twist in the chapter after next. Can you guess it? (EVIL LAUGHTER!)

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

Crap it all if I don't notice things until it's too late. Last Chapter, I had Yang tell Blake it was an "Ancient" Beowolf when it was an "Elder". I'm sorry for that typo, it's still actually an Elder. I goofed and I'm not going back now to change it without some serious headaches.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Ruby took one more look around the room before heading outside to get some fresh air. She felt her emotions draining already and she wouldn't be able to keep up the pretense for very long. Glancing around, she noticed someone moving across the rooftops._

 _"Oh no," groaned Ruby as she focused her attention on who it was, revealing it to be Cinder, "I never should have said that. I just HAD to jinx it!"_

 _Checking to make sure no one else was watching, she took off after Cinder, who was headed for the CCT._

(Recap End)

Ruby rushed over to the CCT as best she could without relying on her semblance. Her high Heels weren't exactly good for that level of speed. Getting to the CCT, she noticed a knocked out guard. Taking off her shoes and setting them near the bushes where the unconscious guard was, she held out her hand and Crescent Rose appeared. She had taken to keeping her sweetheart at her office instead of the lockers for an extra layer of protection and accessibility in case her scroll was damaged or taken from her and she couldn't access another scroll quickly. Moving in, Ruby noticed the other unconscious guards and decided to intentionally trip a silent alarm as she headed up the elevator. When the door opened, she carefully walked out, keeping a sharp eye out for Cinder.

"I know you're there, so there's no use in hiding," said Ruby, "Make it easy on yourself, and we don't have to drag this out."

Cinder decided to reveal herself, and Ruby readied herself for a fight when Cinder opened up a vial of yellow dust power, turning it into dust shards and sent them at Ruby, who dodged.

"WHAT!?" cried out Ruby indignantly, "Are you insane, or just suicidal?"

Cinder opened another vial as Ruby countered with Sniper Shots, all of which was blocked with one hand while the other formed Green Energy Shards and sent them flying. Ducking underneath, Ruby's nose caught that faint whiff...

'DAMNIT ALL!' swore Ruby as she moved into swipe at Cinder, who blocked with her swords, before Ruby pulled back... and sneezed, causing the lingering dust particles to light up, sending both of them back.

"Using Dust against someone with a Dust Allergy is just plain STUPID!" complained Ruby, rubbing her nose as she got up, "Are you TRYING TO..."

Ruby was cut off as the Elevator doors opened, revealing Ironwood who had heard the silent alarm. Looking back to where Cinder was found nothing, as Cinder disappeared in that small time frame. Ruby let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she folded up Crescent Rose and laid her gently on the ground as she took a knee.

"I'm sorry, General," said Ruby.

"Miss Rose, it will be okay. I will cover the damages and replacement fees for this incident," informed Ironwood, holding out a hand for Ruby, "I would recommend returning to your dorm. We'll speak with Ozpin tomorrow in more detail."

"Understood, sir," said Ruby, taking Ironwood's hand with one hand and Crescent Rose with the other as she got to her feet.

On the elevator trip down, Ironwood turned to Ruby, "Also... Bless you."

"Thank you, General," replied Ruby.

(AN1)

* * *

Less than half an hour after returning to the Dorm Room, WBY raced in, looking very concerned.

"Ruby!" said Yang, wrapping her up in a hug immediately, "Are you okay!?"

"Yang..." choked Ruby, though it was ignored by Yang, "Can't... breathe..."

"Yang, let her breathe," said Blake.

Once Yang let go of Ruby, Weiss was in her face, "Why didn't you contact us!? We should have been there!"

"There wasn't time," replied Ruby, leaning back against the dresser between the beds, "Plus, this was personal. Cinder broke into the CCT."

"You could have been killed!" said Yang.

"I had no intention of dying... again," countered Ruby, "Plus Cinder already accomplished what she set out to do by the time I got there, so she only prioritizing leaving. And she continued to block my shots, this time from close range! THAT BITCH! I WILL NOT LET HER DO THAT AGAIN!"

WBY took a step back from Ruby's anger, justifiable as it was.

"Sorry, that just irks me, but considering what else she did, that was the least of my worries," continued Ruby, "Her Semblance allows her to use Powdered Dust as she pleases."

"Oof," flinched Weiss, remembering their first encounter, "I take it that didn't end pretty...?"

"About half a dozen computers destroyed, and several others damaged by the debris, from what I could see. Thanks to Ironwood, I don't have to replace them. He's footing that bill," finished Ruby, "I'm to talk with him and Ozpin tomorrow. I'll use that to work in a Mission to Mount Glenn if possible. Ozpin will understand. Now, it's late and we need some sleep, especially if we're going on a mission tomorrow."

WBY couldn't argue that and everyone got ready for bed. Ruby closed her eyes, concerned about what awaited beneath Mount Glenn.

(AN2)

* * *

Ruby exited the elevator the next morning to see Oz, Glynda, and Ironwood, just like last time. Ruby knew she was taking a risk with Ironwood, but she needed his trust and support in the coming weeks, especially with the Tournament underway. Hopefully she could stop Cinder as well. It was personal now.

"Good Morning, Miss Rose," said Oz, as Ruby approached the three of them, "General Ironwood gave us the official report on what happened last night. But now that you've rested, is there anything you would like to share regarding the incident?"

"I do, sir," said Ruby, taking a breath, "And I would like full transparency with Ironwood as well. He needs to understand so it's not just blind faith I'm asking of him."

"Miss Rose...?" questioned a curious Ironwood.

"I told you I knew about Penny from the start, and that's technically true that I knew about her before meeting her, but I need to explain everything for you to understand what's going on," said Ruby, "As you know, There's a group working against the Kingdoms and trying to spread chaos. What you don't know is a group almost as ancient trying to stop them and others from destroying this world. They're called "Reapers of Grimm"."

Ironwood looked skeptical at this and looked at Oz and Glynda for confirmation, to which they nodded. Ironwood signaled for Ruby to continue.

"I am one of them. This is a group that have a special criteria to join... you must die before your time."

Ironwood's eyes widened, but he made no attempt to deny or interrupt her. He learned that lesson from Ozpin when Oz asked him to join HIS secret group in stopping Salem.

(AN3)

"I died five years ago on Patch Island, when an Elder Grimm Beowolf killed me," continued Ruby, getting Ironwood to nod as he and Oz and Glynda had been given Ruby's updated information on Grimm's age and growth, "Instead of dying, I met the Grim Reaper, with one 'm'. He offered me a position as a "Reaper of Grimm" and I accepted it. This allowed me to see my mother, Summer Rose, for the first time in six long years."

Ironwood could imagine the possibilities with that meeting. Summer Rose was one of THE best Huntress that graduated Beacon Academy, and Leader of Team STRQ, who went on record as the best TEAM to graduate from Beacon.

"You know of the Silver Eyed Warriors, so you know we have a natural advantage against Grimm... should we be able to train our eyes," said Ruby, "Summer trained me, as well as Qrow, which is why I wield a Scythe. Shortly before the beginning of last semester, I was at "From Dawn 'Til Dust", where a certain criminal attempted a robbery that was thwarted by yours truly and Glynda Goodwitch. That was where I first met 'her'. She's here, as a visiting student. She used the party to infiltrate the CCT. For what, I haven't been informed off, but I wouldn't necessarily need to be."

"And I must say I commend you for your actions last night," said Ironwood, "You acted like a true Huntsman and I thank you."

"I don't deserve thanks... not until she's actually caught," replied Ruby, "Before these events, my team and I went investigating into Roman Torchwick, which ended up in a fight with one of your stolen Paladins, of which I suspect more have been taken."

"Yes, many have been stolen rather recently," confirmed Ironwood.

"We learned that Torchwick has teamed up with the White Fang and are currently gathering South East of Vale. I presume Mount Glenn since it makes the most sense," continued Ruby, "I can't say for sure, but I want to ask that you be ready, General. I can't say I know what they have planned, but if my team can force their hand, then we can bring them to you."

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying, but I can't deny the resourcefulness your team has been, or so Oz says," replied Ironwood.

"Miss Rose, I do believe there is a current mission available that involved Mount Glenn, but outside of Team CFVY, none of our students are ready for it, which only compounds the problem as it gets worse with each passing day."

"Let us take it and I will make sure to lower the threat level if possible."

"I know this sounds crazy, General, but I want to help. My team is involved and we can't 'not' be involved anymore at this point. I want to share more with you, but much like politics, even my group has red tape for certain things. Please, do not tell anyone about this, not even Penny. I wish to tell her myself when I can."

"I thank you, Miss Rose," said Ironwood, "For trusting me with this information. I will do my best to keep it a secret. Though I guess this means you also know about my own 'differences' as well. Thank you, I will do my best to honor this trust."

"That's all I can ask, General," finished Ruby, before bowing her head to the three of them and heading back to the Elevator, wanting to prep her team for the day ahead.

* * *

Her teammates were waiting for her on her return, she simply moved past them to her large backpack and set it on Weiss's bed before addressing them.

"Everything went as planned. Pack up the essentials for at least overnight," informed Ruby.

"Before that, I wanted to let you know Dad sent us a package," said Yang, getting Ruby's eyes to light up for a moment.

"Sweet," smiled Ruby, as she and Yang opened the tubed mail container. As if defying the law of conservation of mass, an object slightly larger than the tube itself plopped out and turned into dog, a very familiar dog to the two girls.

"ZWEI!" exclaimed Yang and Ruby together as Ruby picked up the lovable, and indestructible mutt.

"Oh this is so awesome!" grinned Ruby.

"You're dad sent a DOG in the mail!?" exclaimed Weiss.

"Please keep him away from my things," added Blake, who was more than a little wary of Zwei.

"Oh come on girls, Zwei is adorable. You can't resist the face!" smirked Ruby, as Zwei did just that to Weiss.

"No way. There's no way you'll ever get me... to..." started Weiss, but the longer she looked at Zwei the harder it became to resist his cuteness, "like... this... SUPER CUTE DOGGIE!"

"And another one bites the dust," chuckled Ruby, before glancing at Blake, "Blake, your cat is showing... again. Zwei is amazing, and I'm sure you'll warm up to him before too long."

"I... highly doubt it," countered Blake.

"Is that a challenge?" replied Ruby, raising an eyebrow, "I'll have you know Zwei won over a man with cynophobia, in three days."

"I don't have a phobia of dogs, Ruby," bristled Blake.

"Want to make a bet?" challenged Ruby.

"I wouldn't do it, Blake," chipped in Yang, petting Zwei, "Ruby's hasn't lost a bet in eight years."

(AN4)

"Attention: All first year students please report to the Amphitheater," came the announcement from Glynda.

"Well, we can't just leave him here," commented Weiss.

"Wait, there's a note," said Yang, double-checking the apparent hyperspace in the tube, "'Dear girls, I'm gonna be off the Island for a few days and sent Zwei to you in the meantime. Stay safe and be sure to feed him. Love, Taiyang.'"

Shaking the tube a bit caused two dozen cans of dog food to fall on top of Zwei, who came over at the mention of food.

"And HOW is going to take care of himself while we're gone?" asked Weiss.

One more shake revealed a can opener in the tube as well.

"Okay, that settles it. Zwei will be fine until tomorrow," said Yang, heading off to pack her stuff.

Weiss and Blake followed while Ruby took another look at Zwei. Zwei looked at her as if saying 'we both know you're taking me with you.'

Ruby smirked at him in reply, as if saying, 'that was a foregone conclusion,' before getting Zwei into her backpack and heading out after her team.

* * *

RWBY joined the other first year students of all four schools as everyone looked towards the stage where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for them.

"Quiet down please," said Glynda, "Professor Ozpin has a few words he would like to say."

"Thank you," started Ozpin, "Today we stand together, united: Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale, the Four Kingdoms. On this day, nearly eight years ago, the largest war in Remnant's history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, including the destruction of all forms of Art and Expression and as you are well aware, it was something many could not stand for. In their defiance of that, they started a new tradition, involving naming their children after one of the core aspects of Art itself: Color. It was their way to not only refuse the oppression thrusted on them, but that we as their descendants would not either. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity, through diversity. As I have said, we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the people celebrate the peace, we as Huntsmen gather to protect that peace. Starting today, you first years will shadow a Huntsman or Huntress and learn more of the effort we give so that world may remain at peace. Some of you may be taken beyond the walls while others will remain in the Kingdom for the week. Remember to be safe; remember your training; and remember to do your very best."

(AN5)

Polite applause followed as Ozpin left the stage and everyone started milling about to the Mission Boards. Ruby led the way over to Search and Destroy, where a High Priority Mission for 'Quadrant 5' was listed. Ruby entered her Team's name, and it asked for confirmation, considering the highly dangerous Grimm in the area. Ruby gave verification as Ozpin walked up, approving the mission from his extra large scroll-pad.

"Miss Rose, I do wish you well," said Ozpin, "Please, don't make me regret this."

"I won't be alone, sir," replied Ruby, "That's one thing I promised my mother when I chose this path. 'Never take a solo mission', and I won't, sir."

Ozpin nodded, remembering Summer when she was a student, before walking away.

(AN6)

"Okay, our Huntsman should be waiting at the transport ship," said Weiss as the four of them exited the building.

"LOOK! Team CFVY is back!" shouted a random student.

RWBY looked over and indeed, CFVY was back, looking exhausted if nothing else.

"Velvet, is everything okay," asked Blake of her fellow Faunus.

"We're fine. Yatsuhashi was looking out for me," replied Velvet, who had slight bags under her eyes.

Yatsu, who was walking by, barely managed to acknowledge them as he continued after Coco and Fox. Ruby headed over to Fox.

"Fox, everything okay? Everyone was worried at the office," asked Ruby.

"We're fine. Nothing twelve hours of sleep won't help," replied Fox, and even his whited eyes looked darker than usual.

"Ruby, we'll be good by tomorrow," said Coco, "I don't wish to be rude, but unless you need something, we'd like to get back to our dorm."

"I only ask that you be available tomorrow," said Ruby, "My team is trying to bring the White Fang out of hiding, and it may end up with an attempted attack on Vale. I would appreciate the backup."

"I assure you, Ruby," said Fox, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Should you need us, we will be there."

"Thank you," said Ruby, releasing a breath of relief.

(AN7)

Ruby rejoined her team as they got closer to the transport. Weiss and Blake couldn't believe who was their Huntsman. Yang resisted making a joke, and Ruby giggled at their Huntsman's statement.

"Why hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" asked Doctor Oobleck, their appointed Huntsman for the mission.

"I believe we're ready, Doctor," said Ruby.

"Good, I've already packed the essentials - minus ammunition - plotted the course, and prepped our transport ship. I'll give you two minutes to reorganize any belongings you may have."

With that, the speedy Doctor left for the ship.

"Okay, who's ready to save the world with Doctor Oobleck?" asked Ruby.

"You're... kidding, right?" asked Weiss.

"Not at all. Like Yang is resisting to say 'At least he won't slow us down,'" smirked Ruby.

"Hey, she said it, not me," defended Yang as Weiss and Blake turned to look at her.

"'Save the world'? Without us!?" exclaimed Nora dramatically as JNPR walked up, "I feel betrayed! Also a little hungry, though that's not you."

Nora glanced over at Ren, who refused to respond to that statement.

"Seems exciting," commented Pyrrha.

"We're heading outside the Kingdom to a nearby village and help the Sheriff out," informed Jaune, "We leave in the morning."

"Cool, then you can hang with us tonight," said Sun, as he and Neptune joined the group, "Neptune and I are helping out a Detective in the city."

"We even get Jr. Detective badges," added Neptune, getting another awed look from Jaune.

"Considering the last couple of times we've hung out was with you, and that also led to dangerous fights, we though we'd chill in the city without you for a change," joked Sun.

"Be careful with that shade, Sun," smirked Ruby, "It may 'eclipse' you."

(AN8)

JNPR and WBY chuckled at that joke, alongside Neptune while Sun was left half confused and half put out at being the punchline.

"Team RWBY, it is time to leave!" called out Oobleck.

"Alright guys, we better go!" declared Ruby.

With that, RWBY headed for the transport ship and towards Mountain Glenn.

(Chapter End)

I felt like more dialogue could have been added at the end, so... it spilt over into the next episode, even if only slightly. Next stop: Mount Glenn!

Author Notes...

AN1: Yes, Dust Allergy is still a thing. I'm surprised it was just a throwaway joke in episode 2, and they didn't even do it right.

AN2: This is a scene I kinda wish they had, but given the time constraints, it's understandable why it wasn't included.

AN3: Denying a secret war once is enough for the Tin Man.

AN4: Another reference to RWBY Chibi. I still have a photo of Blake snuggling with Zwei. :D

AN5: This is the war Jaune's Great Great Grandfather fought in. The one my OC Robert fought in, alongside Blake's ancestor, if only because I'm working that into my story. I wouldn't argue against Blake's ancestor(s) fighting in that war, but still... WW2 in our world was, what, 74 years ago... so yeah... conceptual comparison.

AN6: Not sure how many people speculate Ozpin's age, but I put him around 55-ish. He was 29 when he first got the position, STRQ started at 17 and 3-4 years later they'd be 20-21. Fast forward 17+ more years and that would put STRQ at least 39-40 going into Volume 1-3 at their youngest. Since Oz would be bare minimum 12 years older than STRQ, given this concept, it would put him at 51-52+. The Gray Hair is either similar to Kakashi's from Naruto and it's his natural color, or... he's actually over 50 and his hair has turned Gray from whatever natural color it once was. If you have any thoughts you want to share, or any theories of your own if he's actually younger, be my guest.

AN7: Ruby isn't psychic or seeing the future, she's actually just being prepared. If things go south, having a team like CFVY being your backup is welcomed indeed.

AN8: If anyone can guess what I'm "Foreshadowing," I'll mention you in the chapter when this plays out.

Happy Mother's Day! I'm looking forward to the rest of this Volume, and indeed Volume 3, where more original content will be added in.

Thanks for reading and look forward to more "Reaper of Grimm" soon-ish!

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	17. Searching Glenn

The Battle is among us. RWBY vs Mountain Glenn. WHO WILL WIN!?

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

Thanks for all the support and patience! Here's your reward!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Ruby rejoined her team as they got closer to the transport. Weiss and Blake couldn't believe who was their Huntsman. Yang resisted making a joke, and Ruby giggled at their Huntsman's statement._

 _"Why hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" asked Doctor Oobleck, their appointed Huntsman for the mission._

 _"I believe we're ready, Doctor," said Ruby._

 _"Good, I've already packed the essentials - minus ammunition - plotted the course, and prepped our transport ship. I'll give you two minutes to reorganize any belongings you may have."_

 _With that, the speedy Doctor left for the ship._

 _"Okay, who's ready to save the world with Doctor Oobleck?" asked Ruby._

 _"You're... kidding, right?" asked Weiss._

 _"Not at all. Like Yang is resisting to say 'At least he won't slow us down,'" smirked Ruby._

 _"Hey, she said it, not me," defended Yang as Weiss and Blake turned to look at her._

 _"'Save the world'? Without us!?" exclaimed Nora dramatically as JNPR walked up, "I feel betrayed! Also a little hungry, though that's not you."_

 _Nora glanced over at Ren, who refused to respond to that statement._

 _"Seems exciting," commented Pyrrha._

 _"We're heading outside the Kingdom to a nearby village and help the Sheriff out," informed Jaune, "We leave in the morning."_

 _"Cool, then you can hang with us tonight," said Sun, as he and Neptune joined the group, "Neptune and I are helping out a Detective in the city."_

 _"We even get Jr. Detective badges," added Neptune, getting another awed look from Jaune._

 _"Considering the last couple of times we've hung out was with you, and that also led to dangerous fights, we though we'd chill in the city without you for a change," joked Sun._

 _"Be careful with that shade, Sun," smirked Ruby, "It may 'eclipse' you."_

 _JNPR and WBY chuckled at that joke, alongside Neptune while Sun was left half confused and half put out at being the punchline._

 _"Team RWBY, it is time to leave!" called out Oobleck._

 _"Alright guys, we better go!" declared Ruby._

 _With that, RWBY headed for the transport ship and towards Mountain Glenn._

(Recap End)

Team RWBY boarded the Transport Ship and it started making its way SouthEast towards Mountain Glenn. As they were flying, Yang turned to Doctor Oobleck.

"I guess I never figured you to be much of a fighter," apologized Yang.

"I will admit I'm more of an... Intellectual," answered Oobleck, not taking any offense, "But I assure you, I have seen my fair share of Tussles."

"Like the Mushroom?" asked Ruby, trying not to smirk.

"Those are Truffles," replied Blake.

"Like the sprout?" continued Ruby.

"Those are Brussels," replied Yang, fighting a smirk herself.

"Like the clams?" pressed Ruby, barely fighting off a smirk.

"Those are Mussels, you dolt," said an irritated Weiss, falling for the ploy.

(AN1)

Oobleck stayed silent, having figured out the joke himself.

"Oh Weiss, Muscles are in Humans, Faunus and other members of the Animal Kingdom... minus Grimm," smirked Ruby, winking at Weiss, causing her to turn red out of embarrassment and frustration.

"You're still a dolt," grumbled Weiss, turning her blushing face away.

"As I was saying," continued Oobleck, clearing his throat, "Because of my expertise in the field of history and archaeological surveys, Headmaster Ozpin saw fit to assign me this particular... assignment."

"What does History have to do this Mission?" asked Weiss, clearly not making the connection.

"My dear Girl, you call yourself Studious and don't know the history of Vale?" countered Oobleck, clearly disappointed, "The SouthEast Quadrant of Vale is home to some of the most terrifyingly powerful Grimm this side of the continent. They use the Large Forests and Deep Caves to avoid Huntsmen, allowing them to grow unimpeded. It's also home to Vale's greatest Failure..."

"Mountain Glenn," spoke up Ruby, "Weiss, remember the game we played. My strategy and why Mountain Glenn was my secret weapon."

Weiss paled at the memory of that game... and the confirmation of information she wished wasn't true in the slightest.

"Ah, I see you know the secret endings of that game, Miss Rose," smiled Oobleck, surprising Ruby, "I know a thing or two about the game and was shown a thing or two as well."

(AN2)

"It was originally an expansion of Vale, wasn't it?" asked Yang.

"Correct," added Oobleck, "however, due to the massive concentration of Grimm it was ultimately overrun and left to die. It's now left as a barren scar on Vale's history."

"And a perfect place to hide when planning at attack on the Kingdom," noted Blake.

"Precisely," agreed Oobleck, adjusting his glasses.

Ruby wasn't surprised why Oobleck was assigned now. It wasn't because of the Area's history, though that was part of it. It was because of them. He knew precisely what they intend to do there and wasn't gonna let them go alone. The Huntsman who was originally assigned most likely didn't know of the White Fang being so close to Vale and would have likely been ambushed if they weren't a Faunus themselves. The ship hovered close to the ground on the edge of the ruined City, allowing the five(six) of them to land on the ground safely before flying back to Vale, most likely not wanting to stick around such a depressing place and risk attack by Grimm.

"Ladies, you may be Students of Beacon Academy, but as of this moment, you have officially begun your first Mission as Huntresses," said Oobleck, "From this point forward, I will need you to follow my precise orders to the letter."

Team RWBY acknowledge him, while Ruby took off her bag and opened it.

"Miss Rose, unless you plan on carrying that bag the entire time, I suggest you leave it here," said Oobleck, as Zwei popped out, much to the confusion WBY, "We're on a dangerous mission in inhospitable environment and enemy territory... and you bring a dog..."

"Yes sir," nodded Ruby.

"GENIUS!" exclaimed Oobleck, the shock of WBY, "The Canine's heightened Sense of Smell and Oscillatory range will be to our great advantage in this mission!"

"What?" smirked Ruby towards her team as she warped her bag to her office without Oobleck noticing, "It's not my first rodeo."

(AN3)

"Ruby, I..." started Yang, before sighing, "Never mind, I shouldn't question your tactics on this."

"So what's the Plan, Doctor?" asked Blake, not comfortable with the situation, but not allowing it to distract her from the reason they were here.

"We look for Grimm," said Oobleck, "Our official mandate for this mission is to wipe out as many Grimm as possible. If we discover our true target amidst the search, then we can proceed with our secondary mission. Until then, it looks Grimm."

"Excuse me?" asked Weiss, confused.

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately a hundred yards away," informed Oobleck, get WBY into ready stances and Ruby to get in a running position while closing her eyes to focus her hearing on other Grimm in the area.

"Not yet Girls, this is merely a scout or stray from a nearby pack," said Oobleck, "We need to pick our battles carefully. Too many Grimm at once would alert our quarry to our arrival... and there's the pack. Most likely a small branch compared to the main camp that's likely scattered throughout this city."

RWBY looked at him expectantly.

"Show me what you're made of," instructed Oobleck, allowing RWBY to engage in a relatively short battle.

"Given the nature of the city," remarked Ruby as she put away her sweetheart, "I wouldn't be surprised if this pack had an Alpha or two in the area."

"A logical conclusion if this is but the first pack of many we shall encounter," said Oobleck, "Onward!"

As RWBY and Oobleck continued to make their way through the city, RWBY engaged in more and more battles while Oobleck examined the area closely, as a tracker would.

"I don't wish to sound rude, Doctor," said Yang, before metaphorically putting her foot in her mouth, "But I was looking forward to seeing a Real Huntsman in action. Like Fighting, or at least support role fighting?"

"Not all Missions are about combat, Miss Xiao Long," corrected Oobleck, "To be a truly well-rounded Huntsman, one needs a keen mind for more than just battle. I'm currently studying the ground around us, looking for signs of our would-be invaders. Huntsmen are more than just fighters. Even the Atlas Military trains similarly for Non-Huntsman personnel."

(AN4)

Time passed, as did more battles. It was then that Oobleck approached Yang.

"Tell me, Yang, why did you choose this line of work?" asked Oobleck.

"Well, to fight monsters..." started Yang.

"STOP! That is what you do, not why you do it," interrupted Oobleck, "I'm asking for the TRUE reason you're pursuing this profession."

"The real reason..." said Yang, feeling a bit vulnerable, but a quick shared look with Ruby gave her comfort, "I'm looking for my mother, Raven Branwen. She left before I had memories of her. After Summer passed, I wished to find her and maybe bring her home. More importantly, I want to inspire others as Summer Rose inspired me. It's not about saving people, it's about reminding them that anyone can fight, that a Huntsman is more than the weapon they carry."

"I see," mused Oobleck, absorbing the information as he prepared to search the next area.

More time passed, as well as more battles. This time, Oobleck queried Weiss.

"And you Miss Schnee," asked Oobleck, "Someone born into fame and fortune needn't risk her life like this. Even still, Headmaster Ironwood would have easily accepted you at Atlas Academy much like your sister was. Why pursue a career like this when one was laid out before you?"

"The honor of my Maternal Grandfather's Company has been tarnished by my father. The world doesn't see it, because they choose not to. Even if the White Fang never targeted us because of my Father's treatment of Faunus, it doesn't change the fact that the company I stand to inherit is more interested in making money over employee satisfaction. I chose to step away from a City where my Family name paves difficulties away so I can temper my outlook on life. And thanks to my team, my friends, I don't regret coming to Beacon at all."

"Indeed," said Oobleck in a noncommittal way.

Some more time passed and Oobleck focused on Blake.

"And what about you, Blake?" asked Oobleck, "You seem to carry a sense of purpose with you."

"I've grown up in the White Fang protesting the abuse of the Faunus most of my life. A few years back, when the leadership changed, the tactics did as well. I fought for the injustice of the Faunus, but when the White Fang stopped caring about innocents, I couldn't continue to be part of a group willing to sacrifice a future of peace because of the past. Of course, it'd be hypocritical of me to say I want to be an inspiration to other Faunus when I wear this bow, but I want to show the world that Faunus aren't the Enemy. Not all of us anyways."

"Hmm..." mused Oobleck as he walked away.

(AN5)

"Professor Oobleck, are we ready to move out?" asked Ruby.

"I believe we are good for now," said Oobleck, tossing his pack to Yang, "Ladies, set up camp in that building there. You're fearless leader and myself will secure the perimeter. Please ensure that there are no more of those creatures in area."

With that, Oobleck and Ruby headed off to a sweep of the perimeter, finding themselves at another edge of the city, one that faced away from Vale. Ruby smirked as her eyes glowed a bit at what was before her.

"And thus the TRUE reason of why this area is so difficult is revealed," remarked Ruby, "Goliaths. Truly Ancient Grimm that no single Huntsman has ever successfully taken one down and lived to tell the tale."

"Indeed and with that age comes wisdom," added Oobleck, "Wisdom and Strength beyond most other Grimm. I'm afraid Ms. Goodwitch was exaggerating Team CFVY's abilities, Ruby. I doubt even they could take out a Goliath even with their great teamwork. And even to ask you, a Silver Eyed Warrior, is a bit much at this stage."

"I'll have to return here at some point, make good on the mission statement by clearing these guys out."

"I admire your enthusiasm, Ruby, but we must press on," said Oobleck, "We still have to complete our perimeter sweep."

Oobleck and Ruby turned and continued on their way, but extremely aware of one of the Goliaths watching them before it too moved on.

"So... Doctor Oobleck..." started Ruby, "I was wondering..."

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your team?" prompted Oobleck.

"Not really. I'm glad they got that off their chest," replied Ruby, "I was actually wondering... what do you know of Silver Eyes Warriors?"

"That they have an inherant advantage when it comes to destroying Grimm," answered Oobleck, "A fully trained Silver Eyed Warrior barely needs to blink to wipe out any Grimm in their sight. And I've yet to find corrupted user of Silver Eyes."

"That is mostly true. Many Silver Eyed Warriors are of the same family, though we are scattered now and it's hard to tell how many of us are left. I can't say I know of a corrupted Silver Eye Warrior, but the thought isn't pleasant."

After finishing their sweep, they returned to see WBY by the fire, three mats laid out.

"Good, a textbook campfire," complimented Oobleck, "Finish your dinners and get ready for bed. We have a long search ahead of us. I need a volunteer for the first watch..."

"Right here," said Ruby, raising her hand from next to the fire, with the sun gone down, the temperature dropped too, and a bit more than Ruby expected.

Several minutes later found Ruby looking at a stray Grimm looking around the rubble, even looking towards Ruby for a few moments before continuing on.

Ruby, to her credit, was holding out very well from going on a Grimm Hunting spree. She could hear her teammates chat quietly with each other about the truths they revealed and Ruby couldn't help but think back as well. Her own reason for becoming a Huntress was indeed twofold. She wanted to follow the path her mother took, to be a Huntress and save others. Beyond that, she wanted to help the world, one slayed Grimm at a time. Though Oobleck wasn't wrong, knowledge was half the battle and despite her knowledge of Grimm, there were some she wasn't familiar with, and with the Grimm Dragon not two hundred miles below the surface, still sealed away, she knew this area would be incredibly difficult to keep control of.

'Mother, it's finally begun,' Ruby thought to herself, 'My first mission as a Huntress and not just a Reaper of Grimm. I'm glad I met my team, and gave them a chance. I couldn't ask for better.'

Ruby smiled at the thought of her team. If not for that fateful encounter with Roman Torchwick, none of this would have been possible. She'd still be at Signal Academy. At best, going through more training drills and at worst listening to a lecture of review material.

(AN6)

Some time later, Yang took over watch while Ruby finally closed her eyes, trying to get in a few winks before tomorrow started.

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby was woken up by Zwei, who needed to go something fierce. Following after him, Ruby couldn't help but grin, 'I think we trained him a bit too well.'

After Zwei was done with his business, Ruby heard some faint talking, wondering why she didn't hear it before upstairs. Grabbing Zwei, she hid herself as she saw two members of the White Fang on their own patrol.

'If I go back now, I could lose them, but if they did keep up we'd lose the element of surprise. Need to play this out,' thought Ruby, before following them as best she could without being noticed.

After seeing the entrance they used, she went to retrace her steps when the ground started giving way.

'NOT GOOD!' thought Ruby as the ground collapsed beneath her, causing her to lose her Weapon to save Zwei. Tossing him up onto the ledge, she said to him, "Get the others. I'm gonna investigate further."

Zwei nodded, though worried for her safety and ran off as she let go and fell down into the hole.

* * *

Yang was still somewhat dozing while keeping a lookout when Zwei rushed in, barking up a storm, instantly waking up everyone. Yang immediately looked towards where Ruby was, only to find it empty.

"We need to find Ruby," said Yang, doing her best to not panic.

"Grab your weapons," said Doctor Oobleck, "Your Team Leader may need backup."

Following Zwei, Oobleck and WBY found the hole Ruby fell through, with Crescent Rose a few feet away. Yang picked up Crescent Rose and placed it across her back, which was made similar to Ruby's carrying brace for this very event.

"That explains it," said Yang, looking from the hole to Zwei, and to the others, "Ruby must have stumbled across the White Fang, but this ground collapsed, preventing her from reporting back to us."

"It also explains why we haven't seen any signs of them up here. It's a reminder of what Mountain Glenn actually is, both above Ground, and below. Other than the Large Forests, there are deep caves," said Oobleck, "It's not just an Underground Group, it's an UnderGROUND group!"

(AN7)

Zwei then pointed them towards a set of closed doors, the entrance to the underground base. Yang's eyes burned red for a moment before turning back to Lilac.

"The White Fang made a big mistake tonight," said Yang, flexing her hands and activating Ember Celica, "They messed with the wrong sister."

"If they've hurt Ruby, I'll freeze them myself," said Weiss, readying Myrtlenaster.

"My former comrades may be misguided, but they crossed a line taking our friend," added Blake.

"Don't go into battle angry, it will only give them the advantage," said Oobleck, turning his thermos into a weapon, crossing it in front of them to prevent them from going further, "If we do this, we do this with a clear head. Ruby is a Student under my care, so logically, I am also responsible for getting her back."

After Oobleck lowered his weapon, Yang punched the doors open and they headed inside, ready to save their Red-Hooded sister, friend, leader, and student.

* * *

Ruby landed after a few seconds of falling, her Aura taking a light brunt of damage.

"HALT!" shouted a voice behind her.

"Where did she come from?" asked another as she turned around to see two White Fang Members.

"Take me to your leader," said Ruby, smirking up a storm.

"Cute, but not wise, smart mouth," said one of them, grabbing on her arms rather roughly.

"You don't know just how smart this mouth can be," replied Ruby, as the other one grabbed her other arm and guided back through the doors they entered and down to the ground level of the underground location. Ruby noted multiple things at once, Bombs on a Train, more Atlasian Paladins, and several other containers of what most likely was dust, given the combustive nature of it if dealt with wrong, 'Well, these guys are real idiots, didn't even knock me out. I've just deduced their plan in seconds and I was right to ask for backup before we left.'

"Hey Boss, we got something you need to see," said one of the members holding onto her.

"Is it good or bad, Perry," came a VERY familiar voice to Ruby, "Because let me say I have had a day."

'Oh the irony,' thought Ruby.

"It's a little girl," replied Perry.

Roman stuck his head out, instantly recognizing Little Red, and sighed, "Yeah... That would be bad," he said, taking out his cigar and flicking it away.

(Chapter End)

Seems like the Mountain has the advantage this round. Ruby has now come face to face with Roman for a third time. What will happen? find out next chapter! :)

Author Notes...

AN1: A continuation of the joke I could see even in canon all those years ago.

AN2: Yep, Oobleck has connections. He's lived long enough to meet someone equally invested in history, that knows a bit more than normal, like Ruby.

AN3: Nick Fury has some awesome quotes.

AN4: Not entirely sure how true this is, but I can imagine it. Different Military factions even in our real world have a large variety of skills beyond the basic combat training, so applying it to Atlas Military doesn't feel too farfetched.

AN5: Yeah, not beating around the bush with this one. Yang may be looking for adventures, but she looks to be so much more, especially with what happened with Ruby and reconnecting with Summer. And as a time boom creates time ripples, Weiss and Blake are more comfortable sharing deep personal issues to so few people, and people they trust.

AN6: I can imagine an alternate timeline where RWBY doesn't meet up until the Invasion. Ruby visiting Yang on Break, seeing the sights of Vale; Weiss there as an Atlas Student, looking around before starting up a mission inside the city with her Atlas Team; and finally Blake, having scouted the City, happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time with the Grimm attacked, and Blake was forced to stop her own group's plan because of appearances she's made to the people in the city while undercover. Ruby's teammates flee the scene while Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang get ready to fight the Grimm Invaders. Another random Huntsmen Team are also there, but are low enough on Aura to be out of the fight, so they're no help. But that's aidea for another time, or another person.

AN7: There is no way I can match Oobleck here, so I'm not going to even try.

Thanks for reading, and next chapter will definitely start a true split, and not just intertwine back into the canon story. You'll see, so...

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	18. Runaway Train

And thus the Battle transitions. Keep reading until the end. It'll be worth it.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Ruby landed after a few seconds of falling, her Aura taking a light brunt of damage._

 _"HALT!" shouted a voice behind her._

 _"Where did she come from?" asked another as she turned around to see two White Fang Members._

 _"Take me to your leader," said Ruby, smirking up a storm._

 _"Cute, but not wise, smart mouth," said one of them, grabbing on her arms rather roughly._

 _"You don't know just how smart this mouth can be," replied Ruby, as the other one grabbed her other arm and guided back through the doors they entered and down to the ground level of the underground location. Ruby noted multiple things at once, Bombs on a Train, more Atlasian Paladins, and several other containers of what most likely was dust, given the combustive nature of it if dealt with wrong, 'Well, these guys are real idiots, didn't even knock me out. I've just deduced their plan in seconds and I was right to ask for backup before we left.'_

 _"Hey Boss, we got something you need to see," said one of the members holding onto her._

 _"Is it good or bad, Perry," came a VERY familiar voice to Ruby, "Because let me say I have had a day."_

 _'Oh the irony,' thought Ruby._

 _"It's a little girl," replied Perry._

 _Roman stuck his head out, instantly recognizing Little Red, and sighed, "Yeah... That would be bad," he said, taking out his cigar and flicking it away._

(Recap End)

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Little Red," said Roman, walking up to Ruby, and grabbing her chin, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're stalking me. What WOULD your parents say?"

"I wouldn't worry about my parents," said Ruby, 'Though they'd kick your ass and make it look like a parent spanking a naughty child while they're at it.'

"And what makes you say that?" said Roman, before roughly letting go of Ruby, sending her to the ground.

"Let's just say there's someone far closer with far less restraint," started Ruby, when the area started to shake a bit, "Someone who doesn't like when her little sister 'falls' in with a bad crowd. She tends to get mad and wrecks that bad crowd."

The shaking got even stronger as Ruby sped away. Roman, not one for letting Red get away again, used his grappling hook on the handle of his cane to try and grab Ruby back. Ruby, noticing this, blurred into petals, dodging the handle.

"Roman, if you give up now, I may convince my sister not to mess up your fancy suit," informed Ruby, as members of the White Fang came around the corner.

(AN1)

Ruby turned back around and seeing them, quickly knocked each of them to the ground, seeing her team, Zwei, and Doctor Oobleck racing up to her, Yang scooping her up into a bear hug only a sister or mother would give.

"Yang... too much..." choked Ruby, before Yang let her sister go.

"Don't scare me like that again," said Yang, placing Crescent Rose in her hands, "You're sweetheart would be very sad to lose her mother."

"I'm sorry, my darling," said Ruby to Crescent Rose, before putting her away, "We may have forced their hand already. Roman and the White Fang have several train cars worth of weapons and Mechs, even bombs."

"EVERYONE ABOARD! THE TRAIN IS MAKING AN UNSCHEDULED EARLY DEPARTURE!" came Roman's voice over an intercom.

"That would be ridiculous," said Oobleck, "The tunnels were sealed off years ago. They're nothing but a dead end now."

"Hence the Bombs," said Ruby, "I saw them load them on the back Train Cars. Time to call in backup."

Ruby pulled out her Scroll and dialed Jaune's number. It rang for a few seconds before cutting out due to low signal.

"Plan B," said Ruby, pulling Crescent Rose back out into Scythe Form, "We are stopping that Train."

WBY and Zwei grabbed onto Ruby and Oobleck respectively as both sped off to get onto the train. Their arrival wasn't unnoticed as members of the White Fang exited from some of the cars, and more Mechs hopped up onto cars further ahead. That wasn't the worst of it though, since the bomb on the last train car activated as well.

"This isn't good," said Ruby, as they headed towards the next car. Blake jumped down to detach the car, but it separated on its own, "And that's just icing on the cake."

"No, it's worse than that," said Oobleck, seeing another bomb on the car they just jumped on, which activated as well, "All these cars have bombs!"

"GET THE HUMANS!" one of the members called out, getting their attention.

"Move forward. Ignore the Bombs, just stay ahead of the last train car. We need to take them down," ordered Ruby.

Ruby turned to Blake, who sighed, but nodded. They needed to stop them. They can't worry about saving everyone in this situation. RWBY moved forward and engaged the White Fang. Oobleck turned back to see the second car that had decoupled explode, revealing an opening to the surface above, an opening a flood of Grimm were all to keen on taking advantage of, especially with the Negative Emotion Buffet the White Fang provided, giving them a target to chase.

"The train cars detach and explode, leaving openings for Wild Grimm to enter into the tunnel!" informed Oobleck, "He's leading them into the city."

"But that's insane!" exclaimed Blake.

"What's the plan?" asked Yang.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang, get below and try to deactivate the bombs," ordered Oobleck, "Ruby, you're with me. We need to stop this train!"

"Yeah, I already said that, Doc," replied Ruby, twirling her scythe, "So let's go already!"

Ruby and Oobleck stayed on top of the cars to fight the White Fang, while WBY moved forward to the front cars, trying to deactivate the bombs so more openings won't appear. Thanks to their superior speed and skill, plus Zwei's invulnerability to Dust, Ruby and Oobleck battled their way through the remaining members of the White Fang on top of the train.

'Ironic that Yang said she wanted to see Oobleck in a fight, and here he is fighting, yet Yang isn't able to witness it,' Ruby couldn't help but think, considering how different Oobleck is in combat, minus the speed.

Before too long however, Ruby felt a new presence, one she recognized and before Oobleck could even react, she sped off, hoping to get there in time.

* * *

Weiss, Blake, and Yang jumped down into the Train Car, looking for more bombs.

"Well, I guess this is what we trained for," said Yang, only to hear two groans beside her, "Wait, that wasn't actually an intended pun!"

"Whatever," said Weiss, pulling out a slide of dust vials, "Blake, this should give you an advantage."

Blake nodded as she accepted the Dust and placed it in the handle end of her sword, already thinking of a strategy between the dust and her semblance.

As they headed forward, the girl from before, the one who helped Roman escape, appeared before them.

"Go on ahead, this one is mine," declared Yang, before using a shotgun blast to distract Neo while Blake and Yang headed onward to the next car.

'Sorry Yang,' thought Neo, smirking at Yang as she approached her, 'I promised Ruby I wouldn't kill you if we ended up fighting, but that doesn't mean I can't take you down a few pegs, especially with your lack of sleep.'

Yang went for an over the shoulder punch, only to be knocked back by Neo's Umbrella.

'Come on Yang. I know you're tired,' thought Neo, who kept up her smirk, 'but you can do better than that.'

Yang let out a flurry of punches, only for Neo to dodge most of them, before deflecting a few more with umbrella, smoothly transitioning into a roundhouse kick that sent Yang to the floor.

'Sorry Yang, but I'm kinda your hard counter,' thought Neo, 'I know exactly how your semblance works, and how to not feed it.'

Neo went for another kick, but Yang managed to dodge it and got back on her feet, some fatigue already showing. Yang went for another punch, only for Neo to grab and pin it while using her umbrella to get another hit on Yang in. Yang continued to try to hit Neo, only for Neo to dodge and deflect everything, even using the Umbrella to block the Shotgun shots. Neo eventually backflipped for some room and sat on a small box, still smirking.

'Tut, tut, Yang,' thought Neo, 'I know you can do better than that. Ruby speaks so highly of you, I thought you'd still be able to do better, even as exhausted as you are.'

(AN2)

* * *

Weiss and Blake continued forward, only for another White Fang Member, a Lieutenant if Blake remembered right, to appear before them.

"I'll handle him, you keep going!" informed Weiss, as she and Blake blocked the Chainsaw the Lieutenant was welding, allowing Blake to move ahead.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee," grinned the Lieutenant, though it wasn't viewable under his mask.

"You're not the first Fang to try and bite me," said Weiss, holding up Myrtlenaster, "What makes you any different than them?"

"You're about to find out!" shouted the Lieutenant, bringing up his Chainsaw to attack again.

(AN3)

To his credit, he was no amateur with a Chainsaw, which much like Ruby's Scythe wasn't the most common, or easily mastered weapon. Weiss had to pull out everything she's trained in to stay alive against the White Fang: Her shield, Elemental Dust, even Time Dilation and rapid strikes. But the Lieutenant must have Aura comparable to Yang's. It was able to take everything Weiss through at him and managed to grab onto her as her Time Dilation wore off, and slammed her into the ground. Weiss recovered but was sent into the air, to where she barely blocked the Chainsaw from hitting her directly, but enough to still send her back. One more solid kick sent her through the door, to where Blake managed to defeat Roman before coming to help her. Checkmate Lieutenant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neo kept smirking at Yang, taunting her. Yang lost her patience and tried to attack her again, only for Neo to still be in full control of the fight. Yang tried grabbing her and throwing her, but Neo kept her balance and turned it around on Yang, slamming her into the ceiling before landing rather roughly on the floor... KO.

As Neo moved in to check on Yang, a rather foreboding feeling travelled down her spine. A very familiar feeling as she heard thunder crash from not too far off. She turned in time to see a portal appear. Neo barely managed to avoid a slash from Raven herself.

'Nope! NOT EVEN!' thought Neo, extremely fearful right now, 'Ruby, I don't care what your issues with her are, but I am NOT going to be part of them!'

As if thinking of the devil would make her appear, Ruby landed next to her, her eyes focused solely on Raven.

"Neo, get out of here," said Ruby, placing Crescent Rose over her shoulder, "She's mine."

Neo, not looking the gift horse in the mouth, GTFO of there and off the train, retreating back into her office. Neo wanted NOTHING to do with Raven.

(AN4)

Raven looked a Ruby, an unreadable expression on her face under her mask, which it made it even harder to read, but Ruby wasn't going to let this opportunity go.

"I know who you are, Raven," said Ruby, "And I know you know who I am. So I am giving you this one chance. Come back home to your family."

Raven glared, even Ruby could tell that through the mask, before she flicked her sword and opened another portal.

"Raven, you step through that portal, you are dead! It doesn't matter where you go, or where you hide. I will find you and end you if you step through that portal. Don't make me lose another family member to death."

Raven actually stopped. As much as she wanted to say Ruby was bluffing, there was nothing to say that Ruby actually was. If Ruby was anything like her mother, Summer, then she would follow through on that promise. Staying would be better than the alternative. Also, losing the Spring Maiden Powers, giving them to Vernal, Ruby, or Yang wasn't gonna help anything.

Yang was regaining consciousness at this point and Raven had to make a decision. Leave and risk death by her own stepdaughter (though she never actually adopted Ruby), or stay and face Tai and Yang after all these years. A few more seconds of weighing the options, Yang finally noticed her, and Ruby placed her hand on Yang, stopping her from saying anything right away.

'Damnit,' sighed Raven, closing the portal, 'I really don't want to face Summer, and death would ensure that I do.'

"Fine," said Raven, speaking for the first time since getting there, "I won't leave. But don't expect me to be happy about this."

"I don't expect anything from you other than following orders," stated Ruby, giving a hard stare at Raven.

"Ruby..." said a stunned Yang. Her search... it was over. She found Raven. Now she can get her answers.

"Yang, Raven, let's get topside. I have a feeling we're almost to the city," ordered Ruby.

Yang headed up, but Ruby waited a moment when Raven didn't move. Ruby's eye twitched as she pointed to the roof. Raven rolled her eyes, hard to see as her mask was still on, as she followed her daughter onto the roof, followed quickly by Ruby. They were joined by Weiss and Blake seconds later, noting Raven's presence but not saying anything for now. Ahead, less than five miles ahead, was the seal between the tunnel and the city.

"Raven, transform, it'll reduce the space needed," ordered Ruby, much to Raven's irritation, "Weiss, we need the strongest Ice Shield you can muster. NOW!"

Raven transformed into, yes, a raven and landed on Ruby's shoulder. As RBY huddled around Weiss, she called forth her Dust to create an Ice Shield which formed mere seconds before the train hit the barrier, breaking on through to the City on the other side.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she forced herself to stand. There was no time to rest, and only they, and Raven, stood between the Grimm and the Civilians in the city. Until the other Huntsman and/or the Atlas Military gets to their location, they were the only line of defense. Taking a breath, her Silver eyes glowed, ready to take down the Grimm.

(Chapter End)

Seems like the Mountain has the advantage this round. Ruby has now come face to face with Roman for a third time. What will happen? find out next chapter! :)

Author Notes...

AN1: Remember the dry cleaned comment from the Mech battle?

AN2: Insight into Neo's thoughts. Even still, that smirk on Neo's face says it all anyways.

AN3: Let's be honest, Weiss could have totally said that, because she doesn't even flinch at those words. This isn't the first assassination attempt against her or her family.

AN4: Let's be honest here: regardless of whatever theory or connection Neo might have (had) with Raven, the bare minimum is that Raven is a true threat and did NOT want to be anywhere around her, not even with a 50 ft pole.

I told you things would split. Raven didn't leave, mainly because she didn't want to risk the Maiden Powers, and now is going to fight alongside RWBY against the invasion of Grimm. Sorry this is so short, kinda need it to be, sadly. Next two chapters will be informative, at least one will while the other will be entertaining... I hope...

Thanks for reading.

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	19. The Breach

And now, the last bout... for now at least.

I do some setup for the next chapter, just bear with me as it's really another original chapter, like the one with RWBY and Summer.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _Yang headed up, but Ruby waited a moment when Raven didn't move. Ruby's eye twitched as she pointed to the roof. Raven rolled her eyes, hard to see as her mask was still on, as she followed her daughter onto the roof, followed quickly by Ruby. They were joined by Weiss and Blake seconds later, noting Raven's presence but not saying anything for now. Ahead, less than five miles ahead, was the seal between the tunnel and the city._

 _"Raven, transform, it'll reduce the space needed," ordered Ruby, much to Raven's irritation, "Weiss, we need the strongest Ice Shield you can muster. NOW!"_

 _Raven transformed into, yes, a raven and landed on Ruby's shoulder. As RBY huddled around Weiss, she called forth her Dust to create an Ice Shield which formed mere seconds before the train hit the barrier, breaking on through to the City on the other side._

* * *

 _Ruby groaned as she forced herself to stand. There was no time to rest, and only they, and Raven, stood between the Grimm and the Civilians in the city. Until the other Huntsman and/or the Atlas Military gets to their location, they were the only line of defense. Taking a breath, her Silver eyes glowed, ready to take down the Grimm._

(Recap End)

Jaune was awoken from sleep by his scroll ringing. Checking it, it ended up being a missed call from Ruby. Strange... why would Ruby call him... unless? Checking the time, it was not even Dawn yet, but late enough that he wouldn't get anymore quality sleep before his alarm went off. He went ahead and got ready for the day, his team following suit and Team JNPR headed down for an early breakfast before heading out to the Village where they would help out a Sheriff for a few days. Over breakfast, Jaune shared his wake-up call from Ruby.

"I don't understand. It's a routine mission," said Pyrrha, clearly confused, "Ruby and her Team are among the best fighters in our year. Unless it's a situation similar to what CFVY encountered last week, Team RWBY shouldn't have any problems."

"They did say they were 'saving the world'," inputted Nora, eating a bagel, "But you'd think they'd invite us, wouldn't you?"

"We don't have much information to go on," added Ren as they finished up and went to get their gear.

As they were exiting the building toward the airship platforms, Jaune's bad feeling only grew worse.

"Guys, it's not right. Ruby wouldn't call me by accident. And what she said to Coco yesterday... Something's going on. Ruby's hiding something."

"What, like a secret boyfriend?" smirked Nora.

(AN1)

"Nothing like that..." replied Jaune, "At least not during a mission like this. No, something's wrong, and..."

Jaune was cut short by air raid sirens going off. This signaled a Breach in the City's Defenses and Grimm had gotten through. Jaune looked at his team, any sense of being right absent from his face, "Get on the ship, Ruby needs us!"

As they got onto the airship, Jaune turned to Ren, "We'll head out to that Village another time."

Ren nodded, knowing the immediate concern was the Civilians in the crossfire.

"Take us to the City, we need to help stop that Breach!" ordered Jaune to the pilot, who nodded as they took off to the rising smoke in the distance.

* * *

Team RWBY got their bearings as they formed up back to back against the encircling Grimm. Raven took some initiative and covered the perimeter, allowing Civilians to get clear.

"Alright Girls, free for all! Take them down! We have to hold the line here!"

WBY nodded as everyone engaged into battle, taking down Grimm in varying numbers. Ruby focused more on the Breach Point, mixing in her Silver Eyes to take the edge off of incoming Grimm alongside her Scythe Fighting Style she learned from Qrow.

Weiss managed to Plinko her way through Grimm, taking each one down with precision strikes while remaining fluid in motion, and thanks to her Glyphs, she's able to press her advantage in keeping the Grimm from getting too far.

Meanwhile, Blake was using all her tricks to destroy Grimm left and right. Exhausted as she was, her adrenaline was double what it was fighting Roman, and she wasn't going to let these Grimm hurt innocent people.

Yang, having recovered slightly after being knocked out by Neo, managed to manipulate her distance with her Ember Celica to avoid anymore unnecessary damage. That Mute Girl was a wakeup call. Pure Strength wasn't going to get her through this, even if she could take the hits.

Raven, for her part, helped to keep the Grimm locked into the square block radius where the Train had plowed through not minutes earlier. Thanks to her years of training and Maiden Powers, she wasn't nearly disoriented as Team RWBY was at first and was able to get the jump on the first few Grimm entering the City.

Everyone was so busy, no one noticed a King Taijitu closing in on Ruby until they heard a family voice.

"...Nora... SMASH!" called out Nora, who leaped out of the Airship to get to her friends faster, and using said momentum to SMASH! her hammer onto the King Taijitu, effectively removing it from the battle. As she landed, JPR joined her, ready for battle.

More Grimm poured out of the Breach, but with JNPR helping them, RWBY was able to keep more Grimm occupied as a whole. Just then, Sun and Neptune showed up.

"Nobody move!" called out Sun, "Junior Detectives!"

"We have badges, so you know it's official!" added Neptune.

"SUN! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT THAT SHADE?" called out Ruby, jumping over a Creeper.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Sun... when a large shadow 'eclipsed' him and Neptune.

Everyone looked up to see one of the Atlas' Larger Airships and several smaller ones as well enter the battle, using their turrets to take out some of the unattended Grimm.

(AN2)

Ruby waved her thanks before turning to find Raven. Now that the battle was handled, she needed to make sure Raven didn't slip away.

Ruby blurred into a run, taking a sweep of the perimeter to find Raven cleaving an Ursa Major alongside two regular Ursa in a single slice of her sword.

"I want to say I'm impressed, but I grew up with Dad and Qrow," remarked Ruby honestly.

"Trust me, Ruby," said Raven, her smirk hidden by her mask, "You haven't seen us at any of our best."

Ruby and Raven headed back toward the contained battle, noticing CFVY entering the fray, and cleaning up most of the Grimm that were giving the robots trouble. Eventually, Glynda walked onto the scene, pissed off that the morning started out like this and slapped a couple of Creepers before using her Semblance to cover up the Breach, sealing it from further Grimm invasion. Threat neutralized.

(AN3)

Everyone gathered up, including Cinder's team who were keeping up appearances.

"Thank you guys," said Ruby, "If you guys didn't show up when you did... I'm not sure we could have kept that Breach contained."

"Thank you for alerting us," nodded Fox, getting agreements from CVY.

"Seriously, you guys don't go half-way," chuckled Nora, before adopting an indignant look, "Next time, invite us along!"

This got a chuckle out of everyone as they turned to see Roman getting 'taken in' by Mercury and Emerald to Atlas Custody.

"Team RWBY," said Glynda, giving them a look, "I expect a full report from this Mission, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" nodded RWBY, not wanting to upset their teacher.

"You haven't changed, Glynda," remarked Raven, getting her attention.

"Well, I never expected to see you in Vale again, Raven Branwen," remarked Glynda, doing her best to keep a neutral tone, "What brings you to Vale?"

Raven shot Ruby a look, before replying a bit stiffly, "Family business."

(AN4)

Glynda glanced at Ruby, who gave a curt nod, giving Glynda everything she needed to know about the subject.

"Very well. I'll begin organizing the Cleanup. Students, back to the School. Except you Mr. Wu Kong and Vasilias. Back to your mission."

* * *

RWBY and Raven stepped off the Airship, and looked out over Vale, a sight Raven hasn't let herself see for years.

"Ruby, with all due respect, I am the leader of my Tribe. If I don't report in, my people will riot, and possibly raid a nearby village," informed Raven.

Ruby sighed, knowing where this was going, "I'm coming with you. Blake, Weiss... stay close to Yang. We'll be back a moment. After that, Yang, Raven, and I have Family Matters to take care of."

"Girls, get some sleep back in the room. It's going to be a long day for us," sighed Yang, as Raven once again opened a portal, only for Ruby to join her through it.

* * *

Raven appeared in her private camp, except for Vernal as her trusted second in command, and Ruby followed her. Vernal looked at Ruby before glancing at Raven, wondering how to proceed.

"Stand down Vernal, she's not an enemy," said Raven, "But I'm going to need a few more days. Ruby's... made a few things complicated and as to not compromise anything, I'm sticking around to not make things worse."

"Understood, Leader," said Vernal, before looking at Ruby, "If she's harmed, I'll kill you myself."

"Don't waste the effort," said Raven, "She had the guts to threaten me to my face, so the fact that I didn't call her bluff means there's no bluff."

Vernal was a bit startled, but hid it well. She sighed and fell back into a chair, "I'll pass the word along. Stay safe, Leader."

"Keep them safe as well," replied Raven, before she and Ruby stepped back through the portal.

"She must be Summer's child if she's able to get Raven to listen," mused Vernal, before getting up to address the Tribe.

(AN5)

* * *

To say Weiss and Blake were a little startled when a portal appeared in their room was underselling it. Yang, though expecting it, still got down from her bed in anticipation. Ruby and Raven stepped through the portal, which closed behind them.

"Ruby, I'm sure you know I'm not normally this patient, so let's get on with this, or do you plan on dragging this out? I can portal us directly to Patch so we don't have to waste public transportation," informed Raven, keeping her irritation to a minimum.

Yang smirked at this statement, though while true... she knew otherwise, "Dear Mother, that's not how this is going to work."

"Blake, Weiss... if anyone asks, we stepped out for a Family Reunion LONG overdue."

Blake and Weiss nodded, figuring how exactly WHO they were going to meet.

Ruby placed her hand on Raven's forearm while Yang grabbed Ruby's shoulder and they disappeared.

* * *

Ironwood and Ozpin looked at each other for a long moment after the Vale Council disconnected from their conference call.

(AN6)

"Ozpin, don't misunderstand," said Ironwood, feeling much older than his looks implied, "This is the right move, even if only for the public to see. Vale was Breached and Atlas Military helped to contain it."

"And unless you failed to notice, one of my Teams was already combating the threat. Two if we're splitting hairs," replied Ozpin, if only to make note of it.

"Yes. Security showed they appeared with the train that burst through the ground from the abandoned track to Mountain Glenn. Unless I'm mistaken, Team RWBY was assigned that Mission. What happened?"

"White Fang were planning an attack. The Breach we experienced was NOT the worst case scenario, if you can imagine. If not, I'll tell you: No other Teams in the City save for maybe SSSN from Mistral and they were already minutes late as it was even before you overshadowed their arrival. Several minutes of uncontained Grimm running amok through the city. That was the plan I concluded from the information gathered beforehand and all the White Fang bodies we found in the Tunnel itself afterwards, having cleared even more Grimm as well thanks to my teachers."

"I'm on your side Ozpin, that hasn't changed. And since Ruby was at Ground Zero, we know she has more information to share as well."

"Yes, but we cannot be obvious about it. Maybe sometime during the tournament, to give us more plausibility."

"Agreed," said Ironwood, before hanging up.

Ozpin looked out the window, wondering what surprises were in store for him during the Tournament.

(Chapter End)

And with that, RWBY's mission, while complicated, had some success.

Author Notes...

AN1: Romance? Nah... WELL... at least not yet. As slow burn Rooster Teeth is doing with RWBY, Romance is still a few extra chapters away. How many? Well, got to be patient!

AN2: Okay, people were actually thinking Romance, but that wasn't what I going for. Do people really not remember Volume 2 Finale? Sun and Neptune try to make a big entrance only to be 'Eclipsed' when Atlas's Shadow is cast over them, taking away any attention they had. That and what they said about staying in town to AVOID fights, looks like they can't win either way! LOLZ!

AN3: I'm starting to see why Volume 2 is considered worst ending; however, I still loved it. Sure it didn't have a lot of character interactions, but in a show, don't tell, it showed an amazing fight and highlighted several people and gave character progression to a few other characters as well.

AN4: Just because Raven's going along with it, doesn't mean she likes it. Also, Glynda was more than likely around when STRQ was at Beacon, and would of course recognize on of the members of Team STRQ. Also also she works with Qrow, who would mention his sister, so Glynda would recognize Raven from that if nothing else.

AN5: Since Raven knows about Ruby being Tai and Summer's kid and all, she'd more than likely inform Vernal in case Ruby ended up in Anima for various reasons.

AN6: This is that evening, several hours after the Breach in question, so all investigations had gone through from both Vale and Atlas in a cooperative investigation.

Next Time: Reunion!

Thanks for reading.

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


	20. STRQYR Reunion

Another completely original chapter here. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Moving forward, more changes can and will be implemented, particularly concerning the Vytal Tournament.

I will give a spoiler at this time: Cinder does not get a chance to rig the matches for the Vytal Tournament.

Therefore, I leave it to you. Leave a comment on two vs two and one vs one matchups you would want to see. The ones I like the most that don't contradict each other (particularly the two vs two part) will make it into the fic. So let me know who you want to fight in the Tournament. Note: Ruby will be in the Two vs Two Portion with another member of Team RWBY. Who it is will be up to you. I'll also leave a post on the Facebook Group RWBY Fanfiction as well, so if you can't leave a review here, you can leave a comment there as well for the same purpose.

This will also determine the fate of Penny. I'm still open-ended with her fate as it is right now. So however the matches end up can save her life as it is now. If not, I have backup plans for her.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own RWBY, WATCH THE SHOW!

One last thing: The title is pronounced phonetically "Starkier".

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

 _To say Weiss and Blake were a little startled when a portal appeared in their room was underselling it. Yang, though expecting it, still got down from her bed in anticipation. Ruby and Raven stepped through the portal, which closed behind them._

 _"Ruby, I'm sure you know I'm not normally this patient, so let's get on with this, or do you plan on dragging this out? I can portal us directly to Patch so we don't have to waste public transportation," informed Raven, keeping her irritation to a minimum._

 _Yang smirked at this statement, though while true... she knew otherwise, "Dear Mother, that's not how this is going to work."_

 _"Blake, Weiss... if anyone asks, we stepped out for a Family Reunion LONG overdue."_

 _Blake and Weiss nodded, figuring how exactly WHO they were going to meet._

 _Ruby placed her hand on Raven's forearm while Yang grabbed Ruby's shoulder and they disappeared._

(Recap End)

When Ruby, Yang, and Raven appeared in Ruby's office, Raven wasn't ready for the sudden teleportation and took a second to steady herself. To say she was happy was like saying getting a Broken Arm was a good time.

"What the hell just happened!?" demanded Raven, "You're semblance is super speed, not teleportation! What is going on here!?"

Ruby and Yang exchanged a look and smiled in a way that creeped even Raven out, not that she would admit it.

"Silly Raven," said Ruby, "You are long overdue for a reunion, and it's time we made it happen. Follow me."

(AN1)

Yang and Raven followed Ruby out of her office and down a path Yang hadn't seen in years. Walking up to a counter, Ruby got the attention of the person behind it.

"Name?" asked the person behind the counter, bored out of his skull.

"Rose," said Ruby.

"Conference Room 7C. Down the hall, take a left, last door on the right."

"Thank you!" smiled Ruby, before turning to Yang, "I'll be right back. Got to get the other two members of our family here."

"You still haven't explained..." started Raven, before Yang smacked her upside the back of her head, and Oum did it feel good.

"You need to stop talking, and start listening," said Yang, "Move it!"

Ruby allowed Yang and Raven to start down the hallway before teleporting out.

* * *

On Patch, Taiyang had just started his day when a bright flash appeared, revealing his daughter Ruby.

"Oh hey, Ruby. What brings you here?" asked Taiyang.

"Raven," replied Ruby.

"Raven?" asked Taiyang, "I haven't seen her in a few weeks to be honest."

"No, I found Raven, and it's time for an overdue Family Reunion," said Ruby, holding out her hand.

Taiyang blinked... this is NOT what he expected waking up this morning.

"Let me call Signal and get one cup of coffee. I'm not ready to deal with Raven without that."

"Fair enough," replied Ruby, dropping her hand as Taiyang did as he said, before returning and placing his hand on Ruby's shoulder, and both of them disappeared.

(AN2)

* * *

Qrow sighed. It had been a long night and he was looking forward to sleeping the day away. He managed to get a good deal of intel for Oz, but he needed more. He wouldn't be able to help Ruby if he left now.

Speak of the Devil and she shall appear. A bright flash revealed Ruby, in full Huntress outfit, grinning like she won the lottery.

"Today's the day, Qrow!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ruby... what?" asked Qrow eloquently, "I just got in from an all nighter. Also, the day for what?"

"Same here, but just a fruitful," replied Ruby, "Time for that long overdue Family Reunion I promised three years ago.

Qrow blinked... and then blinked again...

"I'm not drunk enough for that."

"Qrow!" whined Ruby, a bit indignantly, "Do you have any idea what it took to convince Raven to surrender?"

"Death Threat?" asked Qrow, taking a shot from his glass, "Pretty sure she's had worse kiddo."

"Well, it worked," deadpanned Ruby, causing Qrow to spit-take.

"Damn girl... then stop wasting time!" exclaimed Qrow, setting his hand down on Ruby's shoulder as they disappeared.

(AN3)

* * *

Ruby, Taiyang, and Qrow made their way to Conference Room 7C to see Yang waiting outside, leaning against the wall. Muffled shouting from inside was heard.

"Hey Dad, Qrow," greeted Yang, smirking a bit, "Give the ladies a couple extra minutes. Summer's had 11 years built up."

Taiyang and Qrow nodded, knowing the fury their Team Leader would have built up over the last decade of being dead, despite the peace she had found.

When the shouting stopped, Summer poked her head out the door.

"Glad to see all my favorite people in one place, come in! It's not a Reunion until everyone's together!"

RQTY entered to see Raven, sitting down, looking like a whipped child, her helmet to the side leaving her face, aflamed with a serious blush, for the group to see.

"Ruby... you tricked me," muttered Raven, not at all liking the girl who put her in this position.

"You were going to end up here, dead or alive. You just chose alive," said Ruby in no uncertain terms.

"So, how are things guys?" asked Summer, grinning as she hugged her husband and teammate.

"Was going to start another day of teaching at Signal," said Taiyang.

"Was going to sleep after an all-nighter," added Qrow.

"But this is more important," said both of them together.

"Glad to hear it!" chuckled Summer.

(AN4)

"So, mother," started Yang, "Care to explain yourself?"

Raven, still thoroughly livid that she now had to answer questions she never wanted to share, sighed.

"At the end of the day, I never regretted my actions. If nothing else, my Bandit Clan will always be my family," stated Raven in no uncertain terms, "But, after I left, I found someone. Someone who needed help. Help that Mistral and Haven Academy couldn't provide. I gave her more than enough time and effort to master her skills, but her personality crippled her potential. A Pure Soul indeed, much like you, Ruby. When it came down to it, I showed her mercy. What do you know about the story of the Maidens?"

"That there is truth to it," replied Ruby, with Yang nodding, "I suppose I should explain myself, and this place."

"No need," said Raven, "You are a Reaper of Grimm."

Ruby blinked. Taiyang and Qrow where speechless. Yang's eyes shifted from Lilac to Red back to Lilac. Summer...

"How long?" asked Summer, her tone even.

"I want to say I've always known, but that would be a lie," explained Raven, "In truth, I didn't understand it until she brought me here, to face your wrath. But I suspected something was different about Ruby after seeing her train with Qrow. It's no secret among you that I spy on you frequently on Patch. It didn't take long for me to notice something off about Ruby, her demeanor changed after she turned ten. While I'd be a hypocrite to say 12 is too young, even then Ruby shouldn't have been ready for Scythe Training at age 12. So... I looked into it. I asked the one person who would tell me, because she's at Beacon on my orders."

"Coco," said Ruby, "I should've known. While Fashion is as fashion does, it wouldn't hurt to have something connecting you to your leader."

"Also Neo," said Raven. "I didn't think about it back then, but I suppose I owe Neo an apology for what happened. Maybe if I had done something different, Neo wouldn't be a Reaper of Grimm herself. I'm surprised she kept the Necklace though."

(AN5)

"As you said, Fashion is as Fashion does. She keeps it as a reminder to avoid you at all costs. I wouldn't recommend trying to speak with her anytime soon, even here, where she can actually talk."

"Figures," said Raven, "Well, back to the topic at hand. There are four maidens, and unless something's changed, Amber, the Autumn Maiden is currently in a coma at Beacon to avoid her death and the Fall Maiden Powers to be fully absorbed by Cinder. Am I wrong?"

"Raven, you never should have left, but... that's not important right now," said Qrow, "Yes, that is correct. Ozpin's working on a way to transfer the remaining power to a new Maiden, hopefully be able to take down Cinder and get the Maiden Power she stole back."

"That's going to be tricky. Did Coco, or in this case Fox, tell you how Reapers regain their lives?" asked Ruby.

"Sadly, they were 'mum' on that subject," replied Raven.

"We have to kill three destiny-related targets the Afterlife deems worthy in order for our lives to fully be restored. I've already killed one," explained Ruby, "My second... is Cinder. The tricky part is killing her without the Maiden Power being absorbed by me or Emerald, and to a lesser extent someone random."

"Your Silver Eyes," said Raven.

"How did you know?" asked Summer, "That's a secret lost to the ages. I didn't even know of it until after I died!"

"I doubt anyone really knows that truth outside some of the oldest beings of Remnant. After I informed Team CFVY of my status as Spring Maiden, she was the one I was trying to help where Haven and Leo Failed, Fox told me to be careful around Ruby, especially during a Grimm Attack. It's why I took the perimeter during the Breach Incident. If I'm not in range of your Silver Eyes, I can't be affected by it."

(AN6)

"We'll need to plan accordingly, particularly around the Vital Tournament. Cinder has big plans and she'll most likely enact them there," said Qrow.

"It's really good to see all of you... together," said Summer, "And Raven, don't be a stranger on Patch. It won't kill you to stay there with our Husband."

"Hmmph," grunted Raven, looking away with a small tinge of red in her cheeks. "I make no promises."

"I think we've done all we can here. I need to get TRQ back to where they need to be. I love you mom! I'll be sure to visit again before the Tournament," said Ruby.

"Sounds like a plan. Everyone, be careful. I don't want you to move in for a long, long time. You hear me?" replied Summer.

No one disagreed and everyone left the conference room to return to the living world, except for Summer.

* * *

Ruby and Yang appeared back in their Team Room to see Weiss and Blake studying, with Zwei eating some well earned food.

"Everything good this side of the living?" asked Ruby, with a bit of a smirk.

"No one's died, if that's what your asking," replied Weiss, getting a chuckle out of Blake and Yang.

"Let's get some sleep Yang. With the Tournament coming up soon, we need to be in top shape," said Ruby, who went to get ready for bed.

"Sure thing sis," agreed Yang.

Ruby and Yang slept better than they had in months, now that they had Raven back in their lives, circumstances and limitations of the arrangement aside. Things were looking up for Team RWBY, and hopefully nothing would stop it.

* * *

Ruby appeared in the Courtyard, CFVY waiting for her.

"So, you... lied to me Fox," said Ruby.

"I didn't lie..." countered Fox, "I said I couldn't help you with Raven and that was true. I couldn't ask Coco to contact her leader about a family issue. Raven was your responsibility. If I interfered or helped, it wouldn't have made the moment real. It would have been anti-climatic. Besides, from what I hear, you actually unnerved her enough to not risk death. Kudos."

"I told her the truth. The fact that she is the current Spring Maiden would have complicated things. Though I know Raven would be smart enough to pass on the powers to Vernal, who would be pissed at me for killing Raven over a 'trivial' matter."

"It's all a matter of perspective," said Velvet.

"I had no reason to tell you about my connection with Raven," said Coco, "You may have my respect, and I consider you an ally, but I still consider the Bandits my first family. CFVY being my second."

Neo appeared and handed a letter to Ruby.

'Raven abandoned me, and the orphanage let me die. Forgive me if I don't want to see her any time soon.'

"I don't blame you," said Ruby.

"Neither do I. But I doubt it was personal, no matter how it feels to you. Though for what it's worth, I'm sorry," added Coco.

'I don't blame you, Coco,' Neo signed.

"So... we have three Reapers of Grimm and three VERY good Hunters in training. What say you we slay some Grimm?" smirked Ruby, a bit evilly.

Fox and Neo shared that same grin with Ruby as Coco, Velvet, and even Yatsuhashi looked a bit excited at going Grimm hunting. Team CFVYRN headed out for some 'extra curricular' training, looking forward to what comes next.

(AN7)

(Chapter End)

Volume 2... done!

Author Notes...

AN1: Never cross Ruby. She would have killed Raven too, even if it turned into a crazy battle. Make no mistake, Ruby would have found a way to kill her, even if it was accidentally with Silver Eyes.

AN2: It's still morning in the Vale/Patch region, as it's the same morning as the Breach. So... yeah, Tai getting ready for the day.

AN3: Qrow is still in the field, and that will come into play when he returns.

AN4: Summer's Personality... it's blank. We have very little information about Summer even six Volumes in. So... even if this is different than what I established previously... it's her old team. She's gonna act differently around her Team than just her daughters.

AN5: This is a theory that has been proven false, but considering this is fanfiction... I decided to add it in. Yeah, it goes against "After the Fall", but unless or until I read it, I won't be including anything from it, except for CFVY's Canon Semblances, into the story.

AN6: Let me be clear: What Maria says about Silver Eyes holds true, HOWEVER, what Salem says about Silver Eyes takes precedence. In Volume 4 Episode 1, Salem said 'it is BECAUSE of the Maiden's Powers' that Ruby defeated Cinder like that. Not because of the Grimm parasite that allowed her to take half of the Maiden's Powers, it was the Maiden Powers alone that allowed Cinder to lose to Ruby like that. Maria has either never had her Silver Eyes activate while a Maiden was around, never met a Maiden, or never learned about the Maiden's Power being weak to Silver Eyes. Until or unless RT makes an official statement about Silver Eyes and Maiden Powers, Salem's word as the oldest being in Remnant takes precedence over any other character in the world of Remnant.

AN7: Added one final scene to sort of replace the Red Herring ending of V2.

I really had to think this through before and while writing this. This is yet another completely original chapter and while not my usual style, I feel good about this chapter.

Thanks for reading.

Until then...

Later,

RDF1


End file.
